A Moment In Eternity
by Principessa Volturi
Summary: Second installment of the Eternity series, so please read Until Eternity first. Bella or Isabella and Caius' relationship is at an all time low, so low in fact that neither of them are with the Volturi. With Caius temporarily exiled and Isabella and Sulpicia gone rouge will these two destined lovers ever come to see eye to eye? Please read at your own risk. You have been warned.
1. A Brief Ellipse of Eternity

**DISCLAIMER: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I do not own Twilight but neither do you!**

Hello All, Yes it is I, Mrs. Caius Volturi. Did you all miss me? I know that I missed writing. However before we get started let me just say a brief word of warning:

******* I have disabled the anonymous review option because while I do appreciate your reviews; it seems that those of you who have to man up and take claim to your words are not quite as harsh, than those who use the anonymous as a disguise. Because truly, how many of you would actually write all the negativity if you had to claim your words?

If you are anonymous reader though and really want to contact me please do so by PM, while I will not be able to contact you back, you can give me a piece of your mind that way.

******* Also please bare with me as I will be slower on the updates here at the beginning as I have a couple of VERY important test coming up. Test that pretty much determine the next three to five years of my life. So please bare with me.

Without further ado, please enjoy my first chapter of Until Eternity's sequel: A Moment In Eternity, A Brief Ellipse of Eternity. This story picks up right where it left off, but of course not with the same POV. ENJOY and let me know what you think.

**Happy Readings to all,**

**Mrs. Caius Volturi**

* * *

**A Brief Ellipse of Eternity**

**(Emmett's POV)**

Here I was sitting or rather standing, discussing the recent events with my queen when I saw the most horrid thing. Master Aro's head detached from his body, with his normal hazy eyes full of faux expression, were now blank and lifeless. Nothing at all was displayed, all was wiped off clean from the slate. It was disturbing to see and to know that a vampire who had reigned over our kind for so long to be defeated by a couple of warlords, and evil ones at that.

It was maddening, that we had all willingly risked our lives to protect the royal family only to be defeated a few hours later, within the protection of our castle. All I can say was that there must be another rat. Jasper on the other hand was trained for battle and war, as he was not called God of War for nothing.

Oh no while all the rest of us were still with shell shock, Jasper went on overdrive, launching directly at the blonde haired foe and tackled him down on the ground before he really had a chance to defend himself. Good riddance. Jasper's and the other outlaw's snarl brought me back to the present and I roared with fury, hopefully alerting the rest of the guard to the danger that was within the guest chamber. And the possibility of Master Aro's premature death, even though it was outlived by thousands of years. I mean no one, not even vampires could escape death. If we were 'immortal' as everyone put it then we should not be destructible by fire and dismantling. Of course I was not as wise as the fool Carlisle, but I did at least have the sense to hold a grudge against those who deserved it.

I launched myself at the other one and even though he slipped through my grasp, more guards came barging into the room successfully cornering the felons of the law within the confides of this smallish room.

Do not mistaken me, the room was in no way small, nor were this law breakers really secure but at times as desperate as these, one's mind would hope to believe anything so long it did not make the situation look as desperate as it really was. I would even be inclined to believe that the sky was purple if it meant that Master Aro would be okay after the attack. Although if I were to look out the window I would have seen that the sky was a deep purple, twilight had hit Italy once again. Twilight- Eddie's favorite time of day, and it was a very good time to place an attack, as we could fight all through the night without compromising the situation.

Wait! Now I sound like Jasper, 'compromising the situation', I was no war geek, I was fun, loveable, teddy-bearish Emmett the Great!

And since when, WHEN, did I ever care about Eddie? Because as far as I was concerned, the moment he decided to leave my little sister was the moment he no longer was my brother, at that moment he became another stranger.

Wow, I knew that joining the Volturi would be different than what I was use to, but it was getting to my head and I did not want that.

The rest of the guards, that I supposed, who could be spared were quick to offer their hand and help us defeat the two villains. Jasper moved aside to allow Alec to use his power over blondie and Felix helped me restrain the other.

Mistress Sulpicia gently placed down Miss Isabella on the sofa and walked forward, all eyes, besides Alec's were trained on her. But this time it was not out of respect, at least mine wasn't. My eyes were following her in a calculating and cautious manner. I did not want the punishment to come down on my head if something was to happen to her. Because we were probably in enough trouble as it was since Master Aro was in the predicament that he was in now. Reaching to pick Aro's head off the floor she speed out of the room with a brisk rapture of warning, stating quite efficiently in a firm tone that no one was to so much as touch Isabella.

She was gone no longer than a couple of minutes before she came back. Her mate's head was no longer cradled in her arms and she was dressed in fresh new clothing and cloke. A moment later, no other than Master Aro came strolling though the threshold as if he had just taken a walk out in the castle's expansive garden.

I don't think anyone member of the guard did not breathe a sigh of relief. Fortunately Master Aro had not been torn apart, at least from what I could tell. Or if he had, at least he had not been burned.

Tisking, at the sight in front of him he waved his hand dismissively, as if this was an everyday occurrence. Perhaps something like this wasn't rare for the Volturi. I mean, to have criminals inside the halls of the castle but ripping the head off of the leading or head king? You could not just tell me that THAT was common.

In a wired train of thought, I wondered if Master Aro would see his detached head in my memory.

Sometimes I am just so queer. But hey at least it defused the seriousness of the situation.

Only it did not this time as Mistress Sulpicia clung onto her mate out of a sign of relief and weakness.

"Aro, I cannot take it anymore, please you have to let Isabella and me leave. We cannot stay with the castle under such peril. Surely you can understand that. I know that you are tied and bound by duty here, but Isabella and I are not. I will worry about you but I do not think I could bare the burden if I had to worry about our daughter's safety. Please consider the option…."

* * *

**Author's Note(s):** Short I know, but this is kind of a preview of what's to come. Some questions I would like you to answer and respond back to, are as followed:

Are you okay with Sulpicia wanting to leave the Volturi and flee with Isabella?

What guards do you want to accompany Sulpicia and Isabella and more importantly where do you want them to go.

Again I apologize for the slow updates, but I cannot help that school and life has demanded my full attention. Please bare with me, that is all I ask of you besides, your reviews and/or PM's. Thanks a bunch guys, and shall I suggest for any of you who haven't read Until Eternity that you please do that first, while it is not crucial it would give you a better understanding of why I am starting out this story the way I am.

**Your Fanfiction Author,**

**Mrs. Caius Volturi**


	2. Love Will Remember Yesterday

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing.

**Additional Disclaimers:** The title 'Love Will Remember Yesterday' is a line out of the wonderful song, Remember Yesterday by Joshua Payne. I also do not own the song Viva La Vida, by Coldplay but that would be a good song to play for this chapter, just a suggestion though.

This will be the last update until at least Thursday, March 6th. As I have a HUGE test Wed., that I have got to study for and then another one the following Monday~ although it is not as big as the test on Wed, the latter test is in my weakest subject.

On a happier note though I want to thank you for your reviews and advice on testing strategies. I really appreciated them and to say thank you I choice to update tonight rather than putting it off until Thursday or so.

**WARNING:** This chapter is not a very happy chapter and has caused Sulpicia to fled the castle with Isabella.

**And as always Happy Readings to All,**

**Mrs. Caius Volturi**

* * *

**Love Will Remember Yesterday**

**(APOV)**

What had happened?

My life, my entire empire that I had worked so hard to build and then govern was collapsing into ruins around my feet.

I could almost literally see the crumpling walls as they gave into the weight of the world around them. I could feel the darkness creeped silently and as stealthily as a vampire when stalking his prey. The vast amount emptiness that I felt when I heard my mate say that she would rather flee than stay and watch the vampire race turn in on itself was enough to almost bring me to my knees.

I almost gave up, but I clung onto my futile attempts of looking strong as if my life depended on it, and truthfully my life did. I was almost beyond caring at the moment but I still remained standing, I was surrounded by guards and two enemies. Neither could witness me becoming weak, I would become a source of unwanted attention, I could easily be overthrown if I looked weak.

I looked desperately for the answer, there had to be one. In all my time I had not been as utterly lost as I was now.

No this couldn't happen, I wanted to know where everything went wrong, what happened to cause this huge mess to begin with?

Nothing made any sense besides that all of this trouble started when I welcomed Isabella into our domain with opened arms.

_Isabella._

Yes, she _was_ my daughter, at least that was what I was trying to tell myself. She was the start of it all. Yes, Isabella was indeed the start of the Volturi's demise.

But then again, I could not completely blame her for all of this, now could I? My brother had made it clear that he did not want her around now didn't he? Even Jane had said that she would have been just as well off as a snack; as that was all she was to us to begin with.

Even now I was beginning to have my doubts about the young woman that I had welcomed as one of my own members of my personal family, all because of the bonds that Marcus had read to be. If Caius could 'control' his bonds in a way of point blank refusing to acknowledge them then perhaps I could also deny mine.

Even my other brother, who was the master of bond interpretation, had said that bonds could be manipulated once so many years ago.

Yes, if that is what it took to keep my mate safe, as much as she might hate me for it, I would do it. My love for my former daughter Bella was no where near as strong as the love a vampire shares with his mate. Yes, _former daughter_, as she was no longer my daughter (at least that what I kept telling myself), she did not need the same respect that my mate, and brothers- or at least Marcus- deserved, therefore she could just go back to being Isa_Bella Swan_.

The way my mate pleaded for this human child's life, as if she had hung the sun, was too much to bare.

No I would not consider Sulpicia leaving the Volturi as an option, I would kill Bella before I would allow my mate to go out on her own into the dangers of the world.

I looked up at my mate and at the human she was hovering over so dotingly. I could feel my eyes turning black with hunger, and whether anyone else noticed I couldn't care less.

I was the king and it was my job and duty to the vampire race to set things right again.

It was my fault that we were in this mess and I was determined to fix it.

Stalking forward, I slid into a crouch and let a snarl rip through my teeth and lips. The sound alone alerted all the vampires in the room. Sulpicia, my mate turned around, possibly thinking that it was coming from one of the captured prisoners.

When she saw that the offending sound had come from me and that my normally milky-red eyes had turned to a dark black hue she snarled a low warning of her own back at me.

I refused to take heed in her warning, Bella must go, she had become a problem and I was in charge of dealing with any and all problems.

Seeing as how I was not going to back down Sulpicia sent a fleeing look across the room, Carlisle and Esme were frozen in shock and the guards and Romanians were in a similar state of being, desperately looking for someone to help her.

She knew that she was no match for me I was a man where she was a women and during the time that we both had walked the earth as human it was universal truth that man had all the power, both physical and mental. Women were the weak links and nothing more than a burden. That, a burden, is what Bella had become and here was my mate standing guard and in defense over a mere human child.

I snarled again, this time louder and more menacing than before. Sulpicia, while I did not want to hurt her, she was standing in the way and I was getting thirsty…

I stalked closer still and before I could comprehend Sulpicia, my mate, screeched out in one last desperate attempt before taking matters into her own hands.

"ARO! Come to your sense, please, snap out of it! This Isabella we are talking about, my daughter, our daughter, _your_ daughter!"

I did not respond but my mate did and once more she spoke but this time it wasn't me that she directed the words to.

"Emmett! Jasper! Alec! Come on, it isn't safe here you are to come with me and my daughter and we will seek haven a long way from here, out of harms way."

With those final parting words my mate scooped up Bella and darted from the room, the three stund guards were quick to follow her commands, all thought shot me a look as if to ask for permission.

By this point I was even at a standstill. I did not and could not move.

Love will remember yesterday, _I_ would remember yesterday, as it was just yesterday when my life had been going perfectly.

But now...now my empire had collapsed, it was in ruins.

* * *

** Authors Note:** I hoped you liked it, I did want both Jasper and Emmett as part of Sulpicia's and Isabella's guard and I like Alec and he needs to find his mate so he is coming along as well.

Remember when I said way back when in Until Eternity that Aro's brief bout of insaneness would cause trouble and plot altering decisions? Well there it was.

**Please Review, as they make me HAPPY!**

**Happy Readings,**

Mrs. Caius Volturi


	3. May or May Not Have

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing~ as usual

**Something really strange has just happened since I posted the last chapter:** I got absolutely NO reviews. I don't know if you are getting tired of this story (whether it be this plot or of my writing), did not care for the chapter or expected someone else to review, but in all my 82-3 updates I have never NOT gotten a review so one could imagine my surprise when I did not get even the first email. Please do not let this become a habit or I might let not updating become a habit!

**Happy Readings,**

**Mrs. Caius Volturi**

* * *

**May or May Not Have**

**(Jasper POV)**

While everyone else was in shock my mind went into overdrive, sometimes, I was so thankful of all the military training that I had received over the years. This was not the first time that I was able to think through a situation while others were rooted still because of their emotions.

When Mistress Sulpicia required Emmett's, Alec's and my presents I looked around the room for possibly the last time, and at Carlisle and Esme, they both had welcomed me with open arms when Mary-Alice and I had decided to join them, and even though I did not entirely regret the choice, I was happy that that was no longer my way of living. I was not bound to something that was as unnatural to vampires- the Cullen's diet-, it was about as unnatural as the very thought of vampires existing was to the rest of the world.

So naturally not able to ignore a direct order Alec, Emmett and I flew out of the room in a flurry trying to obtain a speed fast enough to catch up with our Mistress.

What was it about all the women in Isabella's life being flighty? Master Aro will have my head for this but I was curious, Renee was out of Forks before Isabella could even remember the place of her birth and now Mistress Sulpicia, Isabella's surrogate mother was now fleeing, and once again Isabella was in the middle of it all.

Eventually we caught up with the two women that we were sworn to protect and made our way further into the night and in the process letting the now deep indigo sky swallow us up. Nothing happened for a while, Mistress Sulpicia cradling Miss Isabella like a mother would a child with the three of us keeping a sharp eye out.

Even though Isabella had caused a world of trouble in our simple lives I would not trade her existence in for anything. There had been so many events that would not have happened, namely one: I would not have had my fourth rebirth.

You see, when I was born as a human that was my first life, my second came when I was fighting the southern wars with Maria, the third started when I met Mary-Alice and then eventually moved in with the Cullen's, but my fourth life had just begun. I was with a coven that was perceived to be power-hungry by the outside world. Whether or not they were really power hungry was up to someone besides me to decide. But I had also had the reputation of being power and bloodthirsty, as was, afterall, the once feared Major- and forevermore the God of War.

But now I was living my life humbly. I was now serving the 'royal' family and had reverted back to my old ways. All though currently there was 'trouble in paradise', as I had heard so many children say back in Forks, I was doing something I enjoyed. Protecting what was mine to protect. Of course I was not one of the three kings, and I was as sure as hell was hot, that I did not want to have the burden of being a king, but I was one of their own, species wise if nothing else. So it was within my rights to call the Volturi mine.

We had been traveling for hours before Isabella made another sound, naturally we could hear it despite it being muttered in her unconscious state.

Eventually the sun began to rise, and we were forced to go into hiding. We entered a hotel, since we all had good, if not excellent control, and booked a couple of rooms requesting that no room service would be necessary during our stay but that a simple breakfast of bread, fruits and juice ought to be brought up promptly to one of the rooms.

Anyone could tell that the bellhop was both in awe and fearful of us. More than once would he look at our Mistress and even more at Isabella. I did not have the power of mind-reading but I could sense his emotions. Confusion was one of the mean emotions I felt besides the aforementioned ones. Naturally he would have every right to be confused although I had a sneaking suspicion that some of it had to do with the fact that Mistress Sulpicia was carrying Miss Isabella. Isabella was in no way a heavy person, especially to a vampire, but perhaps it was the fact that there were three more-than-capable men accompanying the two women. So it was odd that a female was carrying the other.

When Emmett saw the glances that he passed between both females he took it upon himself to make the human more scared by sneering at him and of course his sheer size also needed to be factored in. I must admit that I was not innocent in this little act either, by manipulating his emotions I installed more fear into him. If I was lucky, he would be scared for a few more minutes to come, at least until we were secure in our rooms.

Finally he handed over the keys to the rooms, Alec reached out and took them. The look and emotions on the bellhop's face was comical, and if it was unprofessional for me to do so, I would have been on the floor laughing.

The bellhop, Johnathan- according to his nameplate- was now gaping at Alec, probably because of his young appearance. I mean I was sure that it wasn't everyday that a child that looked around the age of 12 or 13. Far too young to carry the look of complete loathing that was prominent facial expression on his face. But Alec did and lets just say, for the sake of saying it, that that did Johnathan in. He let go of the keys which fell and landed in Alec's outstretched hand and then mumbled some half-hearted, hasty excuse before bolting through the door that separated the area behind the counter from the rest of the room, and then disappeared from sight.

Alec passed a key off to Emmett who inturn rattled the keys in a way that if he continued would get very annoying...fast, but with a sharp rebuking look from our Mistress made him stop quicker than he had started. Still oblivious to the stares that she was receiving Mistress Sulpicia lead the way to the elevator and without so much of a word motioned to us to press the button.

I was in a way surprised that she knew so much about modern technology but it was a fortunate thing that she did. I couldn't even begin to imagine the attention we would have drawn if she was asking about all of these modern contraptions, we were already receiving enough looks as it was and that was not even mentioning the emotions that I was feeling.

We finally made it to our rooms and then concealed ourselves in the privacy that was held behind the doors.

The walls were so thin that I along with the others could hear everything that was going on and so it was no surprise that we heard our Mistress say "Make the call. Now. We depart first thing." Alec who was in the half kitchen pulled out his cellular and dialed a number before speaking.

The world may or may not have crashed down with the first word of _'Hello'_...

* * *

** Author's Note:** I will be able to update because both test were postponed. So more time to stress…. I mean study. Anyway while I study and think about how I am going to write the next chapter and when I ought to upload it, please review, as they tend to excite me….alot.

**Happy Readings,**

**Mrs. Caius Volturi**


	4. Another Name In History

Author's Note: Sorry for the slow updates, I really have no excuse but perhaps that I am just being lazy. Oh well at least I am updating now.

DISCLAIMER: As always Mrs. Caius Volturi own's nothing, she just likes messing with the fictional characters of Twilight.

Please enjoy Chapter 4: Another Name In History and of course Read and Review.

Happy readings to you all

from,

**Mrs. Caius Volturi**

* * *

**Another Name In History**

**(Eleazers POV)**

My mobile went off while I was sitting in the living room contemplating, as I had been doing over the past couple of hours, on everything that had just happened over the last few days. Tanya was not here, she had fled almost immediately after the guards and Aro had left.

She had left without so much of a word to any of her sisters, Carmen or even me for that matter.

I was getting worried, all of this had happened within the duration of two-and-a-half-days and while I was use to Tanya and her sisters leaving for a couple of days at a time, I was worried because I knew of what caused her to leave, Edward.

In my mind I did not doubt that Edward had done wrong, and that it was foolish of me to believe his and Rosalie's story so easily. But I had known Edward the longest out of any Cullen beside Carlisle himself, and since Rosalie was considered as a Cullen, I thought that I was doing right to trust her.

I was proven wrong, Aro had said and accused me of such. If it had been said once, than it might as well as have been said a thousand, nothing would escape Aro or his brothers at the end. They were living proof, seeing as not many vampires have lived as long as they have. Had something...ah...slipped over their heads, then well, the Volturi might not still be the one with all the power. Not that I think that anyone would be as good for the job as the three brothers. But still.

So when the phone rang, I looked curiously at the number. My curiosity grew when I noticed that the number was not one I recognized. Casting another glance at the small device I held it up to my ear, and said the traditional american word of greeting of "_Hello?"_.

I heard an intake of breath from across the line, and from my side I heard the sound of Carmen gracing through the room to my side.

Nothing but silence greeted me so I said 'Hello' again, still keeping my voice light but I was slightly annoyed and I think that it might have shown through my tone of voice.

"Ahh, Eleazer, the pleasure is all mine, how are you?"  
Pleasure I am sure- I thought with a snort. If this is indeed the Alec Volturi I knew, then there was nothing kind about this greeting. While in appearance the guard was young, he was almost as chilling, in personality, as Master Caius was. This greeting was merely out of formality not out of comradeship, so classical of the Volturi, whether it be the kings or the guards.

"Fine. Everyone is good, well as good as one can get when your Master decided to make an unexpected visit and then make unwarranted accusations. But that is beside the point I presume? Otherwise why would someone with your ranking waste their time calling outlaw coven like mine? Much less after the event that happened just a couple days prior?"

Perhaps, I was willing to admit, that I was a bit too harsh than this situation called for, but I was upset, I mean I did have every right to be.

I did not have to be there to know that the young looking, but elite member of the royal guard was probably glaring holes at whatever was in close proximity to him.

"Indeed, and however true your accusation of Master Aro and of that of my comrades might be, you are talking to one of his dutiful and loyal guard members, so I would suggest you watch what you say. Needn't I remind you that I will not hesitate to put you back in line should Mistress Sulpicia or even, Miss Isabella so much as ask, or if I feel that you have overstepped your boundary."

I knew that the Volturi were generally hostile to anyone outside their own coven, particularly ruthless when it came to lawbreakers, yet even I was taken aback by Alec's malicious demeanor. And what was this about Mistress Sulpicia and the notorious Miss Isabella?

Calling him out on the subject, "Miss Sulpicia and Isabella? Are they not with Master Aro in Italy?"

Apparently Alec heard something in my voice that I did not as he snarled out a brief insult before correcting me of my mistake.

"That would be Mistress Sulpicia to you, as she is your current Queen. And you are to address Isabella, as you so plainly put it, as Miss Isabella, since she is an esteemed guest of my Masters and Mistress and a future Queen who will reign beside Mistress Sulpicia. Disrespect any of them again in my presents and I will be forced to act. I care not that you were once in Miss Isabella's position as an highly regarded guest of the Volturi."

Sighing, knowing that I was winning this battle- winning at losing. So instead of dragging out this conversation any longer, I decided that while the ball was on my side of the court I would cut it to the chase. "Alec, I-... rather can you explain why you are calling because never in all my time both working alongside the Volturi never, have I had you call upon me. Are you or your Master's in need of my assistance or are you calling to schedule our trial date? Because I will warn you, that I do not know where Tanya is and we are not leaving for Italy without her."

Silence greeted me and I casted a long look at Carmen who still was positioned at my side with a hand resting on my shoulder.

Finally I heard some noise coming from across the line, it sounded if the phone was being passed on to someone else.

"Eleazer, this is your Mistress, I need to ask a favor of you, and perhaps if you choose to help me then I can convince Master Aro to shorten or at least lessen your punishment for aiding the Cullen's. You see, Isabella and I are in need of a temporary refuge. Somethings are going on in Italy that I would prefer not to be apart of or have any association with. I cannot tell how long Isabella, and a few members of the guard or I will impose on your hospitality. But please consider my plea, as I know that the members of the Volturi, the three brothers and I are not the most pleasant of a 'burden' to take on. If you agree then I will let you go and we will discuss this issue more when we arrive as I do not think it would be wise to conduct this business over the phone. The choice is entirely up to you though, as I know that my mate was probably a bit unfair and probably acted irrationally when he visited. But again I implore with you to think about extending your hospitality to the some members of my guard, my daughter and I."

I was more confused now than ever before. What had the queen running away from the one place that she was probably the most safe. The Queen never left the tower, or if she did, she stayed well within the confides of the castle walls. I pondered over the whole situation, wondering if any of it had to do with Miss Isabella, as everyone had demanded her to be addressed as. Or even, I ventured on, if it had anything to do with the my dear friends the Cullen's.

With Carmen at my side, I turned around and carried on a silent conversation, only communicating with our eyes, trying to determine whether or not we should open our door to the very coven that caused us to have a strain relationship with our long time friend. The very coven that could wipe out our existence, so that we were nothing but another name in history. Coming to an agreement I took a deep, unnecessary breath and broke the news into the awaiting receiver...

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please Review, and I apologize for the cliffy ending. Do you think that Eleazer ought to accept the rogue members of Volturi or not? Either way you choose will be taken in deliberate consideration, but YOU, as the reader of this story has to tell me what you want to see happen. I have ideas concerning both outcomes. Lets stir this up a bit shall we? Make this story's plot interesting.

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you liked and express your ideas and opinion by take time to review,**

**Mrs. Caius Volturi**


	5. Falling into the Dark Abyss of Insanity

**DISCLAIMER:** I wish I could say that I had complete ownership of the Twilight Saga, but alas I do not- I am not a talented enough author to come up with a saga, or any book as good as SM's however, I will just continue to write my twisted version and pretend.

**WARNING:** This chapter has a time lapse of approximately five days after Sulpicia, Isabella and the members of the guard fled Volterra.

**Happy Readings,**

**Mrs. Caius Volturi**

* * *

**Falling into the Dark Abyss of Insanity**

**(APOV)**

You know that saying about nothing being lost until everything is lost? Well don't worry, neither have- or at least I have never heard of the saying either well being spoken out loud. I have heard throughout the millenniums that if you have lost everything then you have nothing left to lose and as true as that may be, I have nothing to lose because I haven't lost anything...as of five days ago.

I mean with my perfect memory I can remember EVERYTHING, never once, even in my supposed 'manic state of mind' have I ever misplaced something and forgotten where I put it. Sure I have misplaced something, but never have I forgotten the location of where I sat it down. And who knows how many times I misplaced various objects when I was a human but as a vampire...

Yet five days ago that all changed:

I had long since given Sulpicia everything, I had given her all of me- my unbeating heart included. Of course Sulpicia's daughter, Bella was one thing I could not give her biologically, whether it be a daughter, son, but in a general term, a child.

So for my mate and her child to run from me like I was a predator and they were the prey.

And with my mate went my heart and soul. I had been called a heartless and soulless creature all of my time of reigning by humans and vampires alike. Never had it ever bothered me either. I had everything I could have ever wanted: my mate.

But perhaps I was a heartless and soulless creature now. There was no 'perhaps I was' about it. Because in all actuality I was, I was a vampire, whose heart had not beaten a single beat in well over two thousand years.

Indeed I was a empty shelled vampire- because who living and those of us who were unliving (much like myself, my brothers, the guard and all the other coven and nomadic vampires out there) would willingly live without their other half.

Marcus, my poor brother was barely coping years after my sister's ultimate death. I wondered if I had a chance at following Sulpicia and persuading her that it was wrong for the two of us to be separated, if I could not then Demitri could and would. But then if I did go after her, would I be forgiven or would it just add more fuel to the fire (another phrase I have heard become more and more frequent in recent years).

Marcus had secluded himself away only doing the bare necessity- per usual. With Caius have been banished from stepping foot in Italy for the time being I did not have to worry about is narcissistic ways. I was alone, not that I thought my brothers should be dragged into this, but I was a social, extraverted individual who wanted to be around others. Even in my self-stricken desire to be alone and to wallow in my misery I was almost inclined to seek out a member of my remaining guard just to seek their presence. Never since I had found Sulpicia as my mate or even before, when my brothers and I had united at strong-front had I ever been so utterly alone.

I would send Demitri to track my brother when I thought he had learned his lesson- which would probably be sooner rather than later now that Bella was no longer here, but not now. Now I need to focus on getting my mate back.

I started to do mindless pace around the room, thinking of everything yet nothing, seeing it all yet comprehending all but nothing. I was going mad without my mate. If I had to welcome Bella back into the castle so be it, I could not go another minute without my mate.

Sinking into my chair- that was positioned behind my desk in my office- in an unelegant posture of defeated, I ducked my head and laced my fingers together and placed them over my head. I stared at the memos and reports that either had been completed or needed to be finished without much interest. I think I truly understood the meaning of 'when life loses it's value/meaning'. While I would never be as a compassionate of a person as my pseudo-friend Carlisle. I did care about my relationship with my mate, as any normal, sane vampire would. I know many vampires, and not so vast amount of humans- as they scarcely lived long enough to form opinions about me- thought that I was insane. Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. At least not back then.

Now, well I am not so sure. With my mate gone I could very well be insane. But look at it this way, life is more fun when perceiving it in a twisted way. And when someone has as much time on their hands and I, then it is a sweet relief, at least it is/was when my mate was beside me.

I was still in a stale mood when a swift rap on my door brought me back to my senses. Growling for whomever to leave, and then turning my attention back to my unfortunate predicament I did not wait to see if they left or not.

Another rapture broke the silence telling me that they had not responded to my command. Snarling a second time I glared at the door, much like one my former guard would have done. But the third time the imposing vampire knocked I hissed in fury, could they not understand that I wanted to be alone?

Was it that hard to comprehend? What part of a growl, snarl and hiss was so complicated of interpretation? Hadn't I made myself perfectly clear. I had hadn't I? First, growling, followed by a snarl- that might have just shook the room- then a hiss so low in volume that I wondered if the threat could have distinguished the sound. Yes, I was positive that my attempts hadn't been in vain, but they had. Because now the door opened and in sauntered in little Mary-Alice Cullen.

Glaring at the petite figure who was approaching but she still advanced waving off my glare much like all the other things she deemed to be of no importance.

Still moving towards me she started so smile a smile that sould only grace the face of my mate. Particularly with the unspoken intentions that was hidden within the smile. I snarled again, never had I been so disgusted with the whole lot of Carlisle's coven. First betrayal now attempting to seduce me next what? Attempt to overthrow me? Not over my dead body **(A/N: No pun intended)**. Moving further away, creating more distance between the two of us, I hoped that she would get the idea and move on, without having to verbally speak a threat. But my silent form of communication failed. Still walking fluidly and confidently towards me she quickly closed the space that I had tried to create.

So much for that idea. If I wanted to make any advances it would be for Sulpicia and her alone. No other female would even hold a kindle of flame to my mate. She surpassed them all in beauty and I would not have a little child like Mary-Alice try to compete with my mate.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Now that you have read this chapter it is now your turn: Do you want Alice to continue and try to seduce the king of vampires or do you want her to come to her senses through the means of Aro calling members of his guard and removing her by force? Your call, but this does require you to write in the box down there. You know what to do, or if you want me to respond to your idea and opinion, the PM me. Either way let your ideas flow, don't hold back, or that will limit me. A special thanks goes out to **ArabellaWhitlock** for her review, it is really appreciated.

READ AND REVIEW!

Happy Readings (and remember to read the line above and do what it says)

**Mrs. Caius Volturi **


	6. Art of the Heart

DISCLAIMER: If I was the true owner of the Twilight Saga and of Caius there would be no pseudo Mrs. Caius Volturi, as it is now. I begrudgingly renounce any ownership of the Twilight Saga (not that I had any to begin with).

THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT OF A SPOILER, special thanks goes to **ArabellaWhitlock** for this chapter, who once again has given me very good ideas. Thank you girl and please continue!

Enjoy the sixth chapter of A Moment in Eternity: Art of the Heart.

Disclaimer: Name taken from Joshua Payne's Song The Art of the Heart, again I own nothing and just like before, it pains me.

Read and Review and let me know what you think.

This Chapter is also in Aro's POV, however, I think the next one might be in Caius POV. Enough of my random babbling and onward to the reading.

**Happy Readings to all of you, **

**Mrs. Caius Volturi**

* * *

** Art of the Heart **

**(APOV)**

Mary-Alice still approached me, was she incompetent? Did she honestly think I would choose her over my mate? Disgusting Cullens. Always and forever trying to throw themselves at another, never faithful or appreciative of what they already have. I had heard that even Rosalie, little miss perfect Rosalie hadn't always been beside her mate's side. Well now I have both Mary-Alice's and Rosalie Hale's mate apart of my guard.

It was a pity really, that they resorted degraded the Denali coven members of playing with their natural source of food. (Which I do believe recalling that they viewed them as distant relations due to their abnormal view on what was 'proper etiquette of a diet' and what was 'inhumane'.) When the 'younger' members of Carlisle's coven were just as bad. Someone, somewhere was setting double standards. Tisk, tisk, that just would not do.

Deciding that this 'game' had been going on for far too long and that I had better things to do than attempt to persuade a mentally deranged vampire, I called out for assistance. "Al-" no my mate took him with her... Ah Jane! NO Alec killed her! Urgh! How about Felix and Demitri, yes they were still around here… somewhere. "Felix, Demitri-" before I could finish out my command the short vampire launched herself at me, and all the while, she was smiling victoriously. Not on my watch she didn't, it is past time to wipe that smile off of her face.

The door, which had been drawn to upon Mary-Alice's entrance was thrown ajar and in the doorframe I could barely make out two substantial sized figures belonging to my much-needed-and-called-upon-guard-members.

Perhaps a thousandth of a second passed- it was that quick- that comprehension settled upon the facial features of my guard, or at least a vague idea of what was happening. And within that small window of time, the two summoned figures sprange, quite literally, into action. In a flash they were grasping Mary-Alice from behind and pulling her forcibly off of me. But first, before they could haul her out of the room and turn her loose to do whatever she pleased, I needed to clear up some misconceptions.

I as I had said once, twice, maybe a thousand times before, I was a ruler and she was my 'subject' one who WOULD and WILL bend at my desire.

Standing up from my less than formal and businesslike position, walked and making sure that I exerted an air of power. Let this be something I hoped that she would never forget, whether she lived only one more sunrise or millions more.

Stalking towards her and my guards, with stalking being used in a loose terminology here, growled once again. That sound alone stopped them all in their tracks. Good. Now down to the nitty gritty part of all of this mess.

"My, my Mary-Alice Brandon, what a naughty little girl you have been. Testing your king like that. Testing his temper, and inturn testing the value of your life. Is it a inbred in you or do you merely do such to gain attention from those around you, to risk your life in such a foolish manner. At last, despite everyone's wishes, I will not kill you because while you are on 'house arrest', the only reason why I am keeping you alive is because I am using your presents as a form of punishment to your dear mate."

She gasped at the words that I had just spoken, although I am almost inclined to say outloud that, she ought to have seen it coming. Being psychic and all apparently isn't all that it's cracked up to be.

Fallacies, I hear it all the time that a talent is unfailable. That the talent only strengthens. Never does it degress or decline. I mentally scoff at the young child's naïve way of thinking.

Barking out a final word of warning to Mary-Alice and then a command to the guard of where they ought relocate the Cullen I waved them off. I had more important things to do but life wasn't as simple as it once was.

The fugitive refused, and although the guards could have very easily escorted her out I motioned for them to stop. There, was a vampire who was probably older than we realized acting like Caius did when he could not get his way, which it might surprise many when I say that Caius very often threw these tantrum like fits, due to someone not getting killed, drained or maimed in a suitable way (in his opinion of course). It was almost humorous to watch her flail around in such manner. Sighing I went up to her and grasped her hand in a firm way, to see just what, exactly, had caused this childish ruckus and formed a delay. What was she hoping to achieve by showing herself in such a displeasing way? If anything, it repulsed me more, that fit that she just threw so ungracefully. I had never grown up in an age where it was socially okay to use and abuse your mate, even when I was a human, although I remembered nothing of it. Nearing three thousand years old and this is what society has come too. Everything is a battle within itself.

Once long ago, I remembered reading it from the mind of a vampire whose destiny was to be condemned to death: "People do not want War, but it's War that wants People". Everything was a battle now-a-days, even sentencing deserving vampires to another round of punishment was getting more complicated. I would never be able to go back to attempting to formulate a plan to get my mate back if this continued.

I saw her true intentions of this outburst. She was hoping of just that, to delay me. She knew what was going on, unlawfully she had been keeping tabs on Bella, and her attention had since shifted towards that of my mate. Mary-Alice knew exactly where they were, guards included.

Horrified yet relieved that all of my unspoken problems had been answered, I knew EXACTLY where they were, with Charlotte and Peter. Wonderful, not that I completely familiar with the nomadic pair. I wasn't even sure where to start, but this certainly changed everything. At least now I did have a lead as to where to start and I did have Demitri, who might have run into Peter and/or his mate. This was just getting better, although I still was abit worried about Mary-Alice's current lack mind.

Perhaps I ought to bring her along with me, not only can I keep close tabs on her but, she can also forewarn me if my flighty mate decides to run again.

But then that would only leave Marcus, unless, I call back Caius temporarily, or then again, I could banish Bella.

If Caius and Bella are having relationship problems then I would much rather have Bella leave than forcefully push away the very brother who has been my partner in crime all of these years. While I would then be in face with a very mad Sulpicia, but she would forgive me after a decade or too. She would have no choice but to, as I was her mate and immortal. Bella was a human, at least she was now and no less a broken one.

I cringed mentally at the harsh word 'broken'. I had never realized that I had developed an almost cynical mind, in no way as bad as Caius but it was still there regardless. Of course that, I suppose was to be expected when one has roamed the earth as long as I. It was almost troublesome though, when I thought about it.

Here Bella was, a human and one that I thought *and might still think* of as a daughter, dearly beloved.

Sighing once more, I had come to a final verdict: Here is what I would do- at least for now, I would take Demitri along with Felix, Afton and Santiago with the latter two would be in charge of Alice and make sure she did not try to corrupt or thwart this mission. The former two would be in charge of providing me protection, since the witch twins existed no more. And the fact that Sulpicia was under Alec's protection she ought to be guarded enough.

"Mary-Alice, Demitri, Felix, Afton and Santiago...assemble before me!"

It was time.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Perhaps another chapter tonight? I do not know, but it is looking to be likely. Please read and review, and again thank you to ArabellaWhitlock, you're the best!

READREVIEWREADREVIEWREADREVIEWREADREVIEWREADREVIEWREADREVIEWREADREVIEW


	7. Waiting's Wasting Time

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned anything, I would have at least one mansion, a chauffeur and documentation saying that I, Mrs. Caius Volturi is the full owner of the mythical world of Twilight, but then my name would have to be SM now wouldn't it? I own none of the characters or the original idea of this story, all rights go to SM.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of _The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide, _but references from the book are made throughout the chapter.

Please enjoy: Waiting's Wasting Time

And again credit goes to **ArabellaWhitlock ** for her wonderful ideas (Perhaps we need to co-write this story together).

Read and Review.

**Happy Readings to all,**

**Mrs. Caius Volturi**

* * *

**Waiting's Wasting Time**

**(SPOV)**

One disappointing phone call later, I was out of ideas of where we could flee to. Somewhere that would not be very obvious.

Eleazer a once trusted guard member of my husband, has refused to offer his aid to us, or allow us to impose on his hospitality. Nothing that I suppose I ought to take too harshly or to the heart, but while I was on the subject, it did hurt that a former guard was refusing and therefore breaking an unspoken law. 'Help and support the royal family in times of trouble,' well some duty they are following through with. I was discouraged, I had figured that Eleazer would allow us, but apparently there was too much of a difference between us to be accepted temporarily into his coven. I honestly believed that his reason's for turning us down had very little to do with our choice of diet and the fact that we had murdered two of his closest friend's coven members.

Jasper, or as my mate insisted we refer to him as, the God of War, commented that he had two friends that would more than likely offer assistance to our cause- per his request.

"Mistress, with all due respect, I believe that I can call upon two of my long time friends and see if they can help us. Charlotte and Peter fought alongside me during the newborn wars. They follow the traditional vampire diet, but if you wish, I can command them not to hurt Miss Isabella by saying that she is with you and is a highly esteemed guest of your crest. They follow my orders, and while I am sure they will follow yours, to them my word is almost law. Of course I will understand if you had another location in mind, as it was just a suggestion."

I was quick to encourage him to continue, as I was now having second doubts about how this was really going to pan out. Naturally, I would not go back to Volterra, not with Isabella anyway. She was far too precious to me for me to precariously throw her around and leave her with strange vampires.

"Well I would have to call them up to make sure, as it would be rude for us to just appear at their doorstep. Although the likelihood of them denying us then would be slim to none…" he mused before continuing. "Either way it is worth trying, they can offer some protection against offending vampires, who might be attracted by Miss. Isabella's scent. I do not mean that in a offending way, however, I am just looking at the facts. I do not know where Peter and Charlotte are located now- as we haven't been in contact for a while. They no not of my joining the Volturi."

"Very well" I allowed. If this could help save Isabella from her father then I would do whatever it took. My mate would forgive me at the end, as I would him, but Isabella's life was so fleeting compared to that of a vampire's so if my daughter's life- who would eventually become a queen, in her own right- wasn't worth preserving than what was?

Aro's sanity?

The God of War, having pulled out another device similar to the one that I had just gotten off of and repeated the same process of pushing buttons as Alec had before completing it off in a flourished sweep up to his ear.

Pausing momentarily before speaking, my guard looked softly at my daughter and then spoke to the other.

"Charlotte, how are you?"

-Pause-

"Yes, I am doin' fine, thank you for askin'. As for Mary-Alice, well we are no longer together-"

His hand briefly closed around the phone, clenching it perhaps a little harder than necessary.

"No, what happened between the two of us is between us and the Volturi.-"

Another interruption, how rude and uncivilized this vampire was. Yet this time I could hear the furious talking coming from the cellular.

"The Volturi! Jasper, what did you and Alice do? And why did you refer to her as Mary-Alice? Has something happened? And why are you two not together?" A feminine voice rebuked backed.

"Charlotte, as much as I'd like to explain everything that happened between the two of us and answer your questions, it is actually Peter that I was callin' and hopen' to speak to, although I'm sure that he'll fill you in on this urgent topic."

Again a brief pause before another round of greetings were passed.

"Peter, I need to ask a favor of you and Charlotte. Y'all are free to refuse…" Jasper said carefully as he looked at me directly.

I hoped my face betrayed no emotion, but inwardly I hoped that they were gracious enough to help us. I hoped that Jasper had enough influence over them to persuade them.

"Well can some of my coven mates seek refuge by the two of you allowing us to join your coven temporarily?"

Again a slightly longer pause followed.

"No I am no longer with the Cullen's. I am not at privilege to explain the details and 'sides there's no time. I would need your immediate approval and we would be there within a half-a-day's, or night's time. Y'all still livin' in Maine?" All the time that Jasper was speaking, an accent was becoming more and more prominent.

Jasper froze but then just as quickly he started to pace around the room.

"Yes, and no. Like I said I have no power to discuss anything. I can assure you that nothing has happened to me. The Cullen coven has disbanded I have taken back my name of Whitlock. If permitted I will discuss and explain everything when we arrive.'

'And I will forewarn you that I am traveling with a human girl. No harm whatsoever is to come to her, if you need to feed prior to our arrival then so be it. If you harm her, y'all not only have me to answer to. More probable though, y'all have sealed your fate and all I will be able to do is stand on the sidelines and look on. So do not attempt to attack her. Goodbye and we will see you before tomorrow's daybreak."

With that Jasper pulled the phone away and cancelled the call, not even waiting for a reply.

Glancing around the room once before speaking. "Everything's in order ma'am we will be safe to travel when night falls again."

Nodding in compliance to him I turned and breezed out of the room and back to my dear daughter's side.

* * *

**(CPOV)**

I was in a forest near where Aro had said that the vile human child had lived. Her scent stale and almost undetectable yet, I could still make it out.

The human's scent, no matter how washed or bleached away it was from, whatever it was that was falling from the sky, was still mouth watering. I cannot understand why my brother was so intrigued by her. She was below us, yet he insisted in treating her as an equal. I was a king, destiny's fate was nobility for me mating was not included. But still no matter how hard I tried, I could not escape the human.

Although I would deny it, and unfortunately had the very nerve to think this (as Aro would surely find out), but in a way I was attracted to the child. Something about her, the way she was so submissive yet clearly could handle her own- strong willed, as Aro would call it.

I would not call her pretty or anything of the likeness, she was far too plain to be called fair.

Yet her skin was almost translucent. Something that would have been prided for in my day.

Although she was not as pale as a vampire I had no problem seeing her blood vessels. Something I wished so desperately that I could pierce.

Pale translucent skin, was a sign back during my time and for a while after my transformation, of nobility and was considered to be beautiful. Only someone from a line of nobility would have had skin so pale. It was unheard of for a noble male or even a female from good blood to work back in those days. Women, I recalled, and at the time in mock scorn, were supposed to have pale skin, so pale that it was alabaster and were so vain. Yet here I was, I would always have the ideal look of paleness, never would I have to worry about standing out in the sun- I had other reasons why I wouldn't but not the petty ones of a mere mortal.

Though no more.

Society had changed, I saw from the countless humans that were lured in to become my evening meal, had become fascinated in both work and burning their skin into several pigments darker than what would have been socially acceptable, even from the laborers in my day.

But still that human girl that had taken the soft heart of my sister-in-law and the interest of my brother appearance was almost as if she didn't belong in this world.

Of course she did not belong in my world, anymore than she belonged alive.

After all:

Was it not she, who had turned me away from the one place that I had been for thousands of years?

Was it not she, who had made me look like something lower than dirt, no worse than that, something as common as a human?

Was it not she, who made my carefully constructed personality and ruthless ways nearly crumple?

Yes it was she, who had driven me from the one place that I called home.

Yes it was she, who had denied my power that I held over her.

Yes it was she, who had humbled me.

Yes it was she, who was nothing more than an easily defeatable human who also happened to be my mate.

And it was for those reasons and for those reasons alone that she would die in my hands.

She would draw her last breath, begging for me to kill her….

And would I listen?

Yes, No, Perhaps?

I folly that I would know when the time came as to what I would do….

I had a good idea of what I would do now, and it surprised even me….

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hoped you all enjoyed. Perhaps Caius is coming around, perhaps not. But his and Isabella's future is destined to be. So something must happen right. But what about Alec he also has a destiny- he is destined to find his mate, someone who can help heal his broken heart.

Read and Review and let me know what you think and what you think Caius ought to do.

Special thanks goes out to:

The one and only **ArabellaWhitlock**.

And to _The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide_.

**Happy Readings y'all!**

**Mrs. Caius Volturi**


	8. If The Night Keeps All Your Heart

DISCLAIMER:

**Mrs. Caius Volturi:** Hello everyone. I own the Twilight Saga. And I know all about vampires. Wonder if the Volturi would come after me, since I do contain knowledge about vampires…"

***Attorneys and Bodyguards step out from their shiny, big, black SUV's***

**Mrs. Caius Volturi:** "What are you doing!? I already said that I had ownership of the saga. You can go back to playing incognito while I go back to playing with Twilight's characters."

**Bodyguard**: "That is incorrect, you do not own anything so please do not delude yourself into thinking that you do, or we will be back."

**Mrs. Caius Volturi:** "Nice chatting with you and um there is no need to visit again, and SM owns Twilight."

***mumbles under my breath at the same time*** 'Cocky jerks.'

Please enjoy: If The Night Keeps All Your Heart, the eighth chapter of A Moment In Eternity.

Special thanks goes out to **ArabellaWhitlock**. I really appreciate your ideas.

**Happy Readings from your Fanfiction Author,**

**Mrs. Caius Volturi**

* * *

** If The Night Keeps All Your Heart**

**(PPOV)**

I had just gotten off the phone with my commander and I am supposed to accommodate an undisclosed number of vampires and a human. What was going on?

I am very rarely thrown in for a loop but when I was, it was done thoroughly. So much so that it was all I could do to think clearly and rationally at those times.

Never, I must admit, in all my time would I have imagined that Major would have landed himself with a mate. Well I hoped that he would, as eternity is a long time to walk the earth alone, but with a mate two vampires become equal. One is not more dominate than the other and I knew that Jasper was not one to just submit, it was not in his nature to do so.

Of course I did not particularly like Alice much, I did not to much about her but for the time I was around her, I could see that she used Major to do her 'biddings'. She wanted to have control over the situation of mating which is why she forced him to join the Cullen's.

Now that Major is no longer with the Cullen's or with Alice for that matter, he was a free man, able to do whatever he wanted.

If he wanted to reclaim the south again, he could and Char and I would be right behind him supporting him.

After the two of us had feed we awaited for Major's arrival in anticipation. While I was sure we could control ourselves I knew that Jasper would never forgive us if one of us slipped. The fact had not slipped over my head that he spoken in plural terms. He was traveling with others besides the human.

But they obviously were not human as he had just mentioned one.

Yet there was still something that worried me even more. Major had practically said that he was incapable of making decisions.

Even when we were under Maria's rule he made decisions and executed them out, but never had he been bind or compelled to follow someone else completely. There was more going on than what met the eye. Either he was telling the truth and literally could not saying anything or he did not want to. But for him to say that he would not be the only angry if the human was harmed made me almost fearful. The human must have had a mate and the mate was protective over her. But that would not explain how Major was involved, unless the human was his true mate. But that still did not explain who else would be upset if the human was harmed. There had never been anymore than two vampires mated.

But who was I to push him? My curiosity would likely get the best of me and then it would all go from there but until that point…

Hours past since we had finished our hunt, and the sun would soon break over the horizon and start the redundant process of day and night all over again. And with the rising sun meant that Jasper and his cohorts, or whatever they were, would also arise from the distance.

And then hopefully by then I can get some answers.

Not a moment later Charlotte gasped and pointed out the window.

There in a swift movement came Jasper, three other vampires and a limp figure, who was being cared by the only other female, had to be the said human. She smelled divine, even from here. However, I would keep myself and my temptation in line for Jasper's sake. He was probably suffering due to all of the emotions flying about, his own thirst and his submission to this predicament he got himself into.

It looks like I would be getting some answers soon because the Major had just turned up at my doorstep.

Rushing to let them in without further delay I made for the door. However the door opened on its own accord and emitted the figures that had been spotted prior, with the Major leading.

Followed by a short sawed-off figure of a man, the female and the human and bringing up the rear was a well musculared vampire, who was undoubtedly one of the largest in size I had ever seen.

He must have sensed that I was staring at him in a rather unabashed way as the vampire in question turned towards me and cocked an eyebrow before moving over the the sofa and making himself comfortable. The others weren't as open in making themselves welcomed.

Major was carefully reading our emotions no doubt as he stood in the corner tense as a spring. The woman in the group glanced at us, then down to the human and then back again, before her attention shifted to the Major.

Some unspoken form of communication went between the two before the Major ended with a curt nod. Before taking a single step towards Char and I. No emotions nor any sign of recognition passed through his features. It was eire and then shorty was glaring holes at my feet, someone clearly had an attitude.

"Charlotte, Peter. My Mistress would like to express her appreciation and in return has given me allowance to answer some of the questions you have. However, firstly I need to make a couple of introductions and then lay down some rules that you are to follow."

I stared at him in shock, when I agreed for him and his...followers to band with my mate and me I did not expect them to come and take over. Taking my silence as a sign to continue, the Major wasted no time getting the introductions out of the way.

"There is my Mistress, Mistress Sulpicia- Master Aro Volturi's mate. I am apart of her temporary guard. The gentleman who is standing by the door is Alec, he has the power to cut off your senses so it would be wise if you did not vex him- his is not well known for his patients. The latter one who has made himself comfortable on the couch is Emmett. He was apart of my coven when I was with the Cullen's, but decided that it would be better to serve under the Volturi and left when I did. Alec, Emmett and I, as said before are responsible for Mistress Sulpicia and Miss Isabella's safety while they are away from Volterra, Italy, which is where we originally disembarked from."

I noticed that he barely spoke of this 'Miss Isabella' but that she must hold some rank amongst the rest, as the Major did not just go around referring to every lady as 'Miss', even with his southern roots.

Nodding, I started to question about the role of the human but the one Major referred to as Emmett, intervened by rudely interrupting saying that we quiet down as the 'Mistress' had demanded silence so that this Isabella could get her beauty rest. The last part caused short-pants and the Major to roll their eyes at Emmett's stupidity.

Fixing the bigger built vampire with a hard look, I decided that I did not care so much for the Major's choice of travel companions. Midget was still glaring at me like a sulking child. Yes, I really did not like either of the men but I had not had any interaction with the two women.

The Major continued to look at me and Charlotte before turning and addressing his Mistress.

Major stated once again in warning that Miss Isabella was not to be harmed, mimed or hunted anytime throughout their durational stay. That might be a problem, meant that I would have to feed more frequently. The female also reminded us that we would be responsible in containing our thirst and that the guards were all skilled in desensitizing themselves for fear of the consequences that would follow if they did not.

Looking at the two of us and getting a reading from our emotions the empath said in a clear voice, "Ma'am, would it be alright if I accompanied Charlotte and Peter and sedate my thirst? I could use that time to explain everything to them. while doing so it would give you and the others time to get acclimated with your surroundings, and that way Miss Isabella will be safe with Alec and Emmett and I will not venture too far, and I will do the best to my abilities to answer their questions without any likelihood of waking Miss Isabella from her rest. If I recollect correctly then there is a town not to far from here, perhaps all of twenty miles, am I right?"

Charlotte nodded in affirmation before looking at the vampiress in careful speculation. I was unsure at how she would respond particularly with all the bits and pieces about the human that was scattered in thick in the context of the Major's monolog.

Truthfully though her action was disappointing, it was almost as if she had lost any spunk that she might have once carried. Nodding distractedly she clarified that her guard member was free to do as he willed but added to say not to say nothing concerning the human, no more than absolutely necessary.

And with the Major saying even nothing was at times was considered to be too much. How anyone could squeeze any information out of the Major when he refused to speak and used his power of empathy was beyond me.

The Major acknowledged the woman before motioning us to follow his lead- which Charlotte and I did willingly. I wasn't sure how much longer I could stand the enticing smell of something floral and darted out of the house which almost caused me to run into the Major, that wouldn't have settled well with him, so lucky for my fast reflexes I was able to stop myself.

But still I earned myself a growl, glad to see that some things never changed, he was still as ill tempered when he was hungry as he had been all those years ago.

With the 'pleasantries' out of the way once more we picked up again, sprinting at speeds only capable by vampires into the said town.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I really appreciate your reviews and please continue or I might have to set a limit based on how many reviews I get.

Thank you to **ArabellaWhitlock**, I hope this chapter has met (or exceeded) your expectations.

I am open to change so please tell me any and all disappointing aspects. I welcome positive feedback too. If you just want to drop in a friendly word like 'You're the Best!'. Knock yourselves out.

Read and please, please Review.

**Happy Readings and Greetings form**

**Mrs. Caius Volturi**


	9. IOYOU Everything

**Disclaimer:** Hello, Mrs. Caius Volturi is back and this time she is with special guest and the star's of this chapter: Marcus, Caius and Aro Volturi. Mrs. Caius Volturi would like to say that she owns nothing and that Marcus, Caius, and Aro have full control over their lives.

**Reference Advisory:** **Some references are made of A Moment In Eternity's Prequel Until Eternity, from chapters 30-31. The references will occur in _italics_ as they are in a flashback form.**

Chapter 9: IOYOU Everything

This chapter is the POV's is in different locations throughout the world.

**Aro:** Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean but heading to Maine

**Marcus**: Volterra, Italy

**Caius:** Now visiting the Denali coven in Alaska

**Your Fanfiction Author,**

**Mrs. Caius Volturi**

* * *

**IOYOU Everything**

**(APOV)**

Nothing had happened since we had departed from Italy. I had all intentions of getting my mate back and my daughter. What stroke of misfortune had possessed me to scare them so badly to flee. It would cause some tension between the three of us no doubt.

But had I been selfish in allowing them to run, when all I wanted was to protect my empire?

Perhaps, it was possible, a valid argument and I would have to take blame for my actions. I had promised my mate at one time the moon and back.

Years later I had promised my daughter the same. I had let them down, but I was a man who was as good as my word. If I said something it would be done. Someone had once said that 'words spoken in the heat of anger were never from the heart', some movie some of the guard had insisted that we see (**A/N: American Girl: Felicity, The Movie).**

I recall that time just so very recently where Isabella's human parent and her husband came after they found out that my daughter was alive, I had promised Isabella that she was a princess, I remembered my exact words, although it wasn't like I would ever not remember them.

_'You are the one and only Princess of Volterra, no one can take that away from you.'_

Not even me. To deny my daughter and inturn deny my mate, who was the most graceful of all creatures that ever thought to set foot upon this damned plant, a chance for happiness then I was no better than everyone else on this plant.

If Caius opened his eyes and saw what a lovely creature Isabella was then he wouldn't be blind to the fact that she was his mate. Then she too would have a chance for love. Something that would have my mate gushing over and cooing at how sweet the two looked together.

Afton and Santiago were keeping a close eye on the seer, at least she had some competition and would stay out of my way.

Demitri and Felix were glancing conspiracy between each other, had I really wanted I would have listened a bit more closely at what they were saying but I did not care.

Although I was interested in what Mary-Alice was doing wondering if I could get her to vision the future by command. Will her to look into my mate's, her former mate's and my daughter's future. It would be an interesting speculation to make. Interesting to see if she would do it for her captor's sake, I would know at the end whether or not she had a vision or not.

I would do that in a bit, I had no desire to do it now.

Right now I wanted to think of happier times. They were not few and far between I relished them and would continue to relive them now.

Isabella's human mother had commented on the fact that Isabella called me her Daddy. Something in which I would have been offended had anyone else dared addressed me as such but with my daughter, it felt so natural. As if she was always supposed to be my princess. A daddy's princess. Of course Sulpicia also viewed her cherished daughter as a princess. Isabella's heart beat for the three of us. Again I could hear Renee's accusation ringing out like a bell when beloved Isabella referred to me as her daddy.

_'Daddy? Why are you calling this man your Daddy? You do not even refer to Charlie as 'Daddy'!...'_

If she did not refer to even her human father as such then I must truly be special to her or she is terrified of me (which might be the case now).

To drive out the two women who held a special place in my heart was foolish of me to do such. I loved them dearly and life without either of them wasn't worth living- at least not lavishly and to the full limit that I had since these two special women came into my life.

If it took me for the rest of eternity I would spend it all persuading the two to come back and forgive me of my sins. they would forgive me soon enough though.

* * *

** (CPOV)**

Not wasting time to feed, as the werewolf stench was far too horrid for me to handle, I started to travel up north. Even though my brother had recently been for a visit I could always do a follow up. To make sure that everyone was obeying my rules and to install some more fear.

Plus the fact that I did not think too fondly of the younger members as their mother committed a crime by creating an immortal child. If I was lucky I would be given an excuse to give a slight of the hand and end their life.

It was nothing personal, well other than my personal hatred that I harbored for all human and vampire beings, with the exception of my brothers and Aro's mate and on a Very, VERY rare occasion the human child.

I was at the Denali's threshold now and was waiting very impatiently for one of them to open the door and let me in, otherwise I would just allow myself in. Not like they could accuse me of anything since I had the power of killing them all on the spot. Yet unfortunately for me, I could not use that excuse as the door opened and a very surprised Eleazer greeted me. Good.

"Master Caius... what a pleasant surprise. Is there anything we can assist you with?"

"If you know what is good for you then you will get out of my way and let me in." I snarled out, I was NOT in the mood for idle chit-chat. Particularly with a member of the guard. Even if he had left hundreds of years ago. Stupid vampires, think that they can hoo-do me into being friendly.

Ignoring the baffling idiot I moved in further into their home. I hope they did not mind my presence but they probably abhorred me as much as I did them. Feeling was mutual, I could live with that and they could to. I did not really like nor trust anyone up to a certain degree.

At least here I could think about my future without having to be in the presence of a human.

While I hoped that I could rushing past the vampires who had accumulated at the bottom of the stairs and come in no contact with them a blonde vampire called out.

"Caius," the heinous vampire sneered, in vain at me. Her pitiful excuse held little candle to my sneer. "Some nerve you have to show your face here, Tanya wouldn't be happy with you if she was here. You killed little Vasilii and Sasha for no reason! They were innocent, you heartless or rather soulless excuse of a vampire!-"

Snarling in rage, I launched myself at the brat, she was worse than the twins, well what was left of the twins anyway.

"HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF SUCH WHEN YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED! You are lucky that my brother insisted that you and your sisters were innocent in the whole act. I wouldn't have been lenient. Killed you all on the spot for even being associated with the two of them. Immortal child." I snarled into her face. Not bothering to maintain a proper posture, I was far too furious to think about my appearance and upholding a rigid stance in the face of lawbreakers. I wanted them to feel my fury just as I felt it.

Hauling myself off the pitiful vermin I left the room without so much of a glance to the others. They were not worthy enough to even assume to associate with me. I had enough problems to worry about without having disrespectful subjects tell me what I was doing wrong.

Let me tell you, being a king was not easy, of course it wasn't not without it's fun. The killing part was a desirable aspect but nothing more was tediously boring. Hearing vampires beg for our mercy, plea to be apart of the guard and plead for their life.

* * *

**(MPOV)**

Another day in Italy this time I was alone, completely alone. Now my sister-in-law, niece and brother and Caius were all doing their own thing somewhere within the boundaries of this world. And I was content just sitting here basking in the by-gone days and the sorrow that they bring when a vampire I had not wasted the time observing comes into the room like he was one of the three brothers.

I think humans would refer to his pace as strutting, very unbecoming of a man to walk with such false pretenses.

Merely to board of the whole situation to speak up and correct the vampire of his behavior I let it pass. Someone else could set him right.

My niece was the only person I desired to seek company with but that would have to wait. She did not deserve to suffer like I was, of course I enjoyed sorrow's company better than I did the company of any vampire. But my nipotina* was the closest person that could mimic my Didyme.

She had the same air of innocents, yet she was enough like me to be able to sympathize and mourn for the lost. I would have to seek her out once she returns, the least I could do was offer her some relief from her broken heart. I owed her that if nothing else. While I could not do anything concerning my hardheaded and dense brother I would help her settle her turbulent emotions. The God of War, might be better at calming her emotions but I could offer bond advice and if my brother ever accepted Isabella as his mate, I would help the two of them adjust.

I had not shown this much interest in any one particular person since Didyme passed away, I rather liked being able to focus on my neice as she was a breath of fresh air. I could think of no other mortal or immortal as intriguing as her. Of course the event of Caius rejecting his mate and in combination with the mating pull had drained her almost of any will to live or interest. She carried about as much life as I have these past thousand of years. Not so much life, barely enough to survive. How much longer the two of them could keep up this foolish idea of disowning their mate, I had no idea. But if they continued one of them would die, that much I was positive of. The longer this progressed the weaker Isabella's bond became, not only to her mate but to the rest of us as well.

* * *

** A/N:** *Nipotina means (my) little niece.

**Please read and review**

**Happy Readings to all,**

**Mrs. Caius Volturi **


	10. The Untitled Thoughts

**DISCLAIMER:** Needn't it be necessary to say that I have no ownership? I know I don't and you know I don't so instead of complaining I suppose I ought to just get on with the show.

Again this is going to be in Aro's POV, I love writing from his point of view, it is very entertaining to write from such a happy-go-lucky mindset.

Enjoy Reading The Untitled Thoughts. Aro will shows some of his more manipulative, scheming side. Particularly concerning the fate of his one and only daughter: Isabella.

**Happy Readings,**

**Mrs. Caius Volturi**

* * *

** The Untitled Thoughts**

**(APOV)**

I was still on this plane but I was nearing my destination. I had learned from Mary-Alice that the two vampires we were seeking out lived in Maine, which was located somewhere within the New World. I had only been there a couple times and I had no notion of what had driven my mate and daughter to go there.

Sulpicia had barely been out of the tower, and Isabella would be confined soon enough as well. Something I doubted that Isabella would take easily, she certainly seemed to be independent and perhaps even flighty. First running off to London and now going rouge she would be a hard one to contain. Caius would be bitter about the whole thing at first, but when, if when, he accepted Isabella as his own then he would become possessive and try to suppress her wandering soul.

There would be a lot of arguing over that. Caius was very possessive over what he considered to be his- Isabella would become his- his mate, his companion, his reason for existence. She already had, they just didn't know it yet.

But all in due time, and speaking of time, I could feel the plane descending and preparations being made for landing.

The sooner I was reunited with my family, the better it would be for all of us.

Motioning for my guard to follow and for them to bring along the prisoner who was formerly known as Mary-Alice we assembled in the traditional V formation with me leading.

Floating across the tarmac and after the scent of my mate and daughter along with their guards we waste little time in traveling the necessary distance need to get to where my mate and daughter was at.

Entering the bungalow with a soft sweep I made my way to the room which occupied my two dearest possessions.

Emmett and Alec, like they were trained to do were standing guard and watchful of any danger which might present itself, at the door way. With a slight nod I brushed passed taking Emmett's hand in the process. Under their keen surveillance along with that of my other guard, I highly doubted that any harm would come our way. Emmett was completely loyal to me as Alec was.

Sulpicia appeared less sure of the situation that she was in. She was wringing her hands in worry and Isabella looked even more ill than prior times.

Caius be damned, so stubborn that he did not even realize the effect that he was having on my daughter.

I nor he would be forgetting this anytime soon. I would make sure that he regretted his actions, just like I had regretted mine.

With that pushed aside I gently made my way to my mate's side, and opted the same concerned expression as she when looked unto my child's face and figure.

I was beginning to think that I would have no choice but to change her, at the rate she was wasting away from the rejection of the mating bond she would not have much time left of her mortal life if it continued.

Isabella squirmed on the bed that she had been laid on, her eyes were closed but that did not matter. Even if she had opened them all anyone could have seen was hollowness and emptiness.

Marcus must feel the way she was feeling to some degree. I hoped I would never have to experience what the two of them have gone through. A temporary departure of my mate was enough to almost bring me to my knees and beg for mercy on my hardened and deadened soul.

Lost I was in my power that I could not do anything to help ease the pain, if anything I would have to send out Demitri to track him and the escort him back to Volterra, which would be where the lot of us headed once I had hunted with Sulpicia. And when we returned I would assess my Angelo Piccolo but I believe that even with the guards closely watch her, I would prefer if Carlisle and his mate were here.

Carlisle once again would be in charge of assisting my daughter and help ease her physical and hopefully her subconscious pain. If not the God of War would.

Esme would help reign in Mary-Alice, again if needed my guard would step in.

The God of War would be presented with a dark cloak when it came time to formally announce his place into the ranks. Perhaps a cloak a shade of Alec, Chelsea or Renata would be appropriate. He would be valuable asset to the guard and would do well if I could somehow promote Isabella's and his relationship along. Although they were not mates, (and despite his valubility to the guard, he was not good enough for my daughter) I wanted Isabella to feel continent. And Croin could handle that task and bring her happiness, Chelsea would tie her bonds to my mate and I but neither of them could promote peace. The God of War could though. And now that he was mine, I used what was mine.

I would more or less in-prison my daughter through empathic means. She would not know any different and really, it helped her out so she would have no excuse to struggle against me.

The guard nor Mary-Alice would not do anything to spite me now either.

Esme would be in charge of keeping her adoptive daughter in check. Neither of them would come around my daughter. I did not want Mary-Alice to try and act out against my daughter- hopefully she would be in enough turmoil with her mate disclaiming her. Esme would be warned that any misbehaving would also be reflected through Esme and both of them would be punished.

I had lost a lot of faith with the Cullen's, not so much with the two within the guard, they would have a chance to redeem themselves- a rarity for the Volturi to offer such a thing. But it was even more rare for the Volturi to bend at the very whims of a human- the Princess of Volterra and future Queen of Vampires.

Chelsea would have to get a hold of the God of War when we arrived back in Italy. I wanted Mary-Alice to suffer before I passed final judgement. Her sister, Emmett's mate also needed to be dealt with. Yes, Chelsea would be in much need when she arrived here. I planned on asking her to come with Carlisle along with Corin.

I pulled out my phone and dialed the same number that had started it all: Carlisle's.

"Carlisle- Isabella needs you down here in Maine. I assume you know where that is, I take it from some of your past thoughts? I am presently with a Charlotte and Peter, two of the God of War's connections. Corin and Chelsea are to join you as well in your endeavor and please include Esme in your travel plans. Mary-Alice is here as well as some members of my guard so I would advise caution if you think that you might help Mary-Alice on any escape plans. Your mate is to be in charge of foreseeing that Mary-Alice causes no trouble- your main concern will once again be solely on my daughter. I fear that if you do not come and act quickly then it will be too late on my daughter's behave.'

'You are not to take Isabella's personal opinion in consideration this time. If you think she needs something do not consult with her, just do it; so that we can done with this whole ordeal and can resume living our lives together.'

'If she complains about being in pain have Corin of the God of War tend to her. I want both of them present with her at all times when you are in the room. They will not leave her side even on the event of your absence so do not try to persuade them otherwise.'

'For the sake of my daughter- move as fast as possible. Goodbye."

I hung up. He had gotten all the information that I would give to him. It was up to him to interpret in a way that made sense and be of use to him.

Walking back to my daughter's side, I noticed that I had not seen the God of War anywhere. So I questioned my mate on the matter.

"Sulpicia dear, where is all the guard? I saw Alec and Emmett but the God of War was absent."

Sulpicia looked at me and then smiled sadly at me before answering, he is dealing with Peter. Jasper said that he and Peter were feeling thirsty and left to take care of that. Peter- who I think was warned to feed prior to our arrival was unsure if he could maintain neutral to Isabella's appealing scent. Charlotte stayed behind but has not bothered us. The guard said that they would keep a close eye on her but that they would not allow her enter the room on any regard.

Cocking my head slightly affirming that I had heard what she had said I held out my hand. Not so much to do with the fact that I wanted to read her thoughts, but to seek a form of reassurance that our daughter would be alright.

She would be a good addition to the guard- however Sulpicia would not speak to me for a century if I spoke it aloud. A shield and a powerful one that was showing its ability during her human form.

Isabella wasn't in any better condition now than she was when I first arrived but fortunately my guard had come back and was ready to offer his services to the crest once again.

"Jasper! You may enter only if you have satisfied your thirst and have confidence in your ability to withstand any temptation of Isabella's blood."

I heard the door open and my summoned guard walk in cautious and waited until I spoke.

Cutting to the chase- as I had heard was a popular term now-a-days I spoke in rapid fire in a volume that could not be comprehended by anyone other than a vampire so that I would not disturb my daughter's restless slumber.

"Project some emotion that will calm down my daughter. Carlisle Cullen and his mate along with Corin and Retana will be here soon to help you maintain peace over Isabella's distraught self. Your Mistress and I hunt before heading back to Italy. You are not to leave your Principessa's side again during the duration of our leave. Comprende? Yes? Good. Mistress Sulpicia and I will be back soon enough, however, the likelihood that Carlisle and the others arriving prior to us getting back is certain. They can follow our trial without any of you needing to meet them. Everyone barring Esme is to come immediately up here and help Miss Volturi. Esme will watch over Mary-Alice if you need to help contain her you may shift your power outward to anyone other than Miss Isabella. Any interaction with Mary-Alice and you will be punished. That will be all."

With that I dismissed both my guard and myself and waited for Sulpicia to tuck in our daughter once more in a useless attempt to help out our ailing daughter, not that I would dare tell her that.

Without much further ado we left our beloved within the hands of our capable guard. And hoped upon a higher being that peace and good health would be blessed upon our daughter, and mercy to be placed upon Caius' cruel soul.

* * *

**Author's Note:** **As said before please read and review, because now until further notice, I will not update until I get at least six reviews per update. It is up to you to decide how soon I update. My friend _anymeaddict _suggested I do this and I think I will give it a try. Please REVIEW!**

**Mrs. Caius Volturi **


	11. Not So Hidden Pain

Hello guys, it now time for the Dreaded Disclaimer- so I own nothing, nothing at all- wishful think says that I do own the Volturi though.

This excerpt is an outtake of Isabella's thoughts haven't done hers in a while and I know you all are eager to see what is going on with her.

**Read and Review**

**Mrs. Caius Volturi**

* * *

** Not So Hidden Pain**

**(BPOV)**

Whimpering I felt as if someone had torn my heart out. I could sense that someone was close by perhaps Mommy, but I was too apathetic to see who exactly it was. Whomever it was that was with me probably had their best intentions at heart but the hovering was driving me crazy. Again it was only because I could sense the person over me that I knew that they were standing over me. The only people, well vampires who ever came in closest contact with me was Mommy, Daddy and Uncle Marcus- Caius didn't count.

I withered at the internal pain I was feeling, surely nothing, not even transformation, could feel any worse than the pain I was feeling now. I burned from the inside, from my very core, but on the outside I was numb.

The only physical movement I could do was squirm and attempt in vain hope that I would move in such a way that would cause the internal pain to subside or at the very least recede.

Someone left the room but I could still tell that I wasn't alone- I doubted I would ever be left to my own devices ever again. Even when I ceased to breathe I could tell that I would always be in the presence of someone- though I somehow doubted that it would be Caius Volturi the 'Master' of the Pompous Asses. No wonder the guard called him 'Master' as that was his title after all, Master Pompous Ass.

I heard a male voice- Jasper, I think telling me to just hang on a bit more and that his master, my father, had called for Carlisle once more. Jasper promised me that everything would turn out to be okay at the end, but that I had to just be strong.

I didn't believe him. My whole life wasn't worth living at this point. Mommy and Daddy and even Uncle Marcus would eventually move on, and Caius could burn in hell for the rest of eternity for all I cared.

I bet he wasn't suffering anywhere remotely close to what I was going through, I thought crossly through the pain.

Here I was laying and drowning in my pain like a weakling that I was yet a mighty immortal king was somewhere probably laughing at me because of my fastly deteriorating rate.

I might be wasting away physically but my mind still had an edge- if I did not have the guts to speak my thoughts out loud I surely had the guts to speak them in my mind- no one could penetrate my mind, not even Daddy so my thoughts, and fears were privately mine.

Gasping as I felt my back arch off the bed, as it coincided with the pain that shot through my whole body.

I felt wave after wave of calmness wash over my body- I welcomed it but still the pain did not leave. I lost track of time, not that I really had a good sense of it to begin with. Although it could have been days that I have been lying here, I doubted it, but what could I tell?

The only thing that measured anything was the pain, and that measured that Yes: I was still alive and No: nobody had thought to be considerate and put me out of my misery.

Jasper projected soothing emotions out to me, even if I wanted to refuse I did not have the energy to resist.

Eventually I felt another onset symptom come on- if I could call it a symptom as I did not know if I had a cold or if I was dying of a broken heart- I was feeling hot almost feverish. My darkened mood slipped and gradually became darker as I felt myself become more and more warm.

Great, now the internal fire had moved outward and was now consuming all of me. Even other people could now feel the fire's effect.

Eventually I became so laden with fever that my mind had tricked my body into perceiving itself as being cold and cued the shivering to start. My teeth eventually started to chatter but I had given up. I did not even want to fight anymore, not for my life or that of anyone elses.

Determined that I would greet death soon and would embrace it warmly and with welcome I slipped into a form of unconsciousness. I was completely numb to all physical pain and elements pertaining to feeling but my mind was hyper aware of my surroundings.

My mind told me that Jasper had moved even closer and was almost laying down beside me in attempt to lower by body temperature. That had to be the only reason why he was here so close to me.

While my body was oblivious to the pain and any other ailments my mind was conscious of Jasper speaking softly to me, encouraging me in a way that an older brother might do if his younger sister was hurt. I did feel like Jasper was my older brother- even if we had not had the best relationship prior to our coming to the Volturi. I wanted to spend a little more time with him before I…. I died. If I did not die now I would eventually, even if I was transformed into a vampire my heart would not beat. My heartbeats were limited, not my breaths.

It was almost funny how breaths marked a lifetime yet it was the heart that powered it all. Rarely in the few stories that I had read about death it was always 'approaching one's last breath' not 'the heart raced to its final beat'.

I did not move again for some time, however in the time that I remained perfectly still apart from the rise and fall of my chest, I heard the door open and light footsteps approach my side.

Cool fingers brushed over my forehead and I heard a soft feathery voice whisper 'she's to warm her temperature is too high.'

Before the hand shifted downwards to my wrist to check my pulse. I had long since become used to the temperature difference that gapped between mine and theirs.

So I did not flinch at the coolness and continued my immobilization.

I could hear someone- most likely Carlisle (I did not dare think as to how he had gotten to wherever I was at) sigh and the speak in a soft, yet firm tone.

"Isabella, can you hear me? Isabella?"  
Yes I could hear you but I was still somewhat detached from my body.

"Isabella, make a sound or make some kind of movement to let me know that you can hear me. I have gotten Jasper's side of the story but I need to see personally if I can possibly get you to tell me what you are feeling so that I can go from there."

I made no move to answer his question, not that I could have anyway I slipped into a further state of unconsciousness before I felt myself completely become detached from my body.

I think that I was the first person to die of a broken heart….. I was sure that I was dead….. I felt nothing and saw nothing yet I was somehow conscious enough to process my thoughts. I was scared. Never had I physically been so unaware yet mentally aware.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Isabella is in grave trouble, and ironically now the only one who can save her is Caius. The only problem is that Caius hates her and she him. One major problem + another major problem does not = a solution. However a solution to a faster update is to Review!

**Remember:**_6 or more reviews = 1 update from me!_

**Happy Readings and Review,**

**Mrs. Caius Volturi **


	12. You Never Really Left

DISCLAIMER: I cannot fool myself, I own nothing.

Corin's POV this time- takes place from the moment she, Chelsea, Carlisle (all the of their names start with a C, how about that?) and Esme enter Peter's and Charlotte's bungalow. While last time was Isabella's POV- well more her thoughts than anything else- this is what is perceived by everyone else.

**Happy Readings to All,**

**Mrs. Caius Volturi**

* * *

**You Never Really Left (Me With A Choice)**

**(Corin's POV)**

I could hear the newest member of the guard, Jasper calling out to our Princess. He was not pleading but there was definitely an edge to his voice. Carlisle Cullen waited no time and flew past a woman and a man I had never meant before. This must have been Peter and Charlotte.

I did not pause to introduce myself nor stop to apologize for our rude entrance. My masters had demanded that we help out their daughter and try to ease her troubled soul.

I couldn't help but wonder what we could do that they could not. But it wasn't my place to question their superiority. I am sure it would not go appreciated, especially when the Masters were in such a snit with each other.

I glided up to where Miss Volturi was at and entered only to find that Chelsea and Carlisle Cullen were already there- of course they would be.

Master Aro speaking through Carlisle Cullen and told me that I need to spread contentment outwards to Miss Isabella once I arrived.

None of us were to leave her side. I had heard rumors about Master and Mistress's human daughter but I had never meant her, so I was eager to make my own opinion about the human princess.

I know Alec was amused by her boldness. Even if she was physically weak even when she was in full health she would could not compare even remotely to that strength of a vampire's. She had demanded his attention when she had spoken out to him after their first meeting.

He had told us that she was brave to speak to him in such a manner since even vampires tried their best to stay away or put as much distance between them and him.

Jasper had spoken of her too and said basically the same thing as Alec had: That she was brave beyond her status, and wise too.

Emmett, who was new also the the guard- joined the same time as Jasper did not hold the same opinion over the Princess, sure, he had said, that she was brave- not every little human would willingly hang out with Asshat (his word not mine)- but that she was funny too, could not walk across a flat surface to save her life.

I would have already figured that A) she was either brave or insane- I was still leaning towards the latter option, B) if she was so hazardous to her own safety then why hadn't she been turned, (it wasn't like it would matter if she was turned to day or in five years)? however, if her health was so bad that we had to rely on the 'vegetarian' doctor Carlisle Cullen- who's coven was already on bad graces with the Masters- then wouldn't it be just as easy to change her and be done with this whole mess? And C) She had caused enough disruptions within the lives of the Master's that I could hardly say that she was worth the trouble that they went through to help her.

Of course I wasn't bitter about the whole ordeal but the human had also complicated the lives of the guard in a indirect way.

Though we could let go of our breath which we always held when he was around.

Yet it was dangerous for the Masters and Mistress to be out of the Castle for any extended period of time but within the short time that the human- Miss Isabella Volturi had been with us Master Aro and Mistress Sulpicia had been out of the castle no less than thrice.

The human whimpered out again after a long period of time of not moving or making a sound. Had I not seen the rise and fall of her chest in somewhat irregular intervals and hear the unsteady beating of her heart I would have assumed that something was wrong.

Carlisle Cullen and Jasper was crouched over her head and Jasper spoke sweet nothings to her. Very cliché.

Chelsea stood further away but still looked at our Master's daughter intently. Of course she could not break any of her bonds not without feeling the wrath of Master Marcus and eventually Master Aro and Mistress Sulpicia. But I was almost inclined to wander at the errant thought of _what if_ Chelsea did tamper with the bonds the human had with the Volturi leaders? Would it be for better or for worse at the end? Would the ends justify the means? I mean we did have until eternity and this was only a moment in eternity. There was nothing spectacular about Miss Isabella, other than she along with perhaps a hundred other humans had caught Master Aro's eye. She was not within means to compare her to vampires. Compared to other humans she was just another face lost in the crowd.

Miss Volturi was just another human who had caught the attention of Master Aro, a mere trinket who had been misplaced within a jewelry box that contained hundreds of valuable charms and jewels.

We were timeless and an important asset to the guard and to the vampire society, yet I wondered if Miss Volturi would rise up and become more than she was now or if she would always play the role of a damsel in distress. Some mate worthy of Master Caius, he would not give her the time of day- anymore than he was now.

If she continued her weak attempts of living life then Master Aro would lose interest in her, of that I was certain. Though even I had to admit, there had never been a Child of the Volturi before, immortal (which would be illegal), or mortal (which would have to be kept a secret from the outside world).

Either the Princess was much better at acting than she was at lying or walking or she was truly in pain. An occasional whimpering moan would escape her lips or a twitch would disrupt her stilled figure. But her face was always pulled taut and her teeth were clenched together. Her breathing grew ragged and harsh, I could hear the strain that each breath brought- while I little remembered the feeling of pain as I had been immortal for so long and I wasn't frequently bitten, and had not been in close quarters with that little brute witch. However, I had seen enough humans scream in fear as we drained them and enough vampire transformations to know that the human was feeling less than desirable feelings.

Might as well do my job and ease some of the emotional stress by making her content. Although who could be content while feeling pain? It would be an unnatural feeling, and a bit sadistic- even Jane and Master Caius- as much as they have enjoyed causing pain was not the recipient of the torture.

Willing that I could some how spare the child from some of her pain so that I might be able to relieve myself from hearing her moan. I was just another part of this scheme.

I might have opinionated thoughts but even I was submissive to the power of my Masters and Mistress and if they wanted their daughter to be content while she was in pain I had no power to rise and rebel.

I did the same thing that I did when I was around Mistress Sulpicia, I made my charge happy with the situation that she was in. If she was in pain then at least she was happy, but wasn't it Jasper's talent to manipulate emotions?

"Jasper? Are you doing anything to help Miss Isabella, I mean, I cannot have the same emotional effect on her as you can have, she seems to be uncomfortable…."

The vampire in question did not even spare me a glance and continued to look only at the ailing child and never once did he stop encouraging her that all was going to be well.

Well indeed. Nothing like having to babysit a human who was of no value other than guaranteeing to dramatize our simple lives.

And as if on cue an ear splitting scream erupted from her mouth and died away in anguish.

What on earth was the matter with this human?

Never in my life had I seen such odd behavior in a human.

But then again I had not been in much contact with humans prior to today.

That still did not answer my question but this did: Carlisle Cullen was in a panic saying urgently that one of us needed to track down the Master and Mistress and that it wouldn't hurt to fetch Master Caius either….

* * *

**Author's Note:** Good job on Reviewing guys, however, the same thing still applies as before.

SIX REVIEWS IS EQUIVALENT TO ONE UPDATE!

REVIEW!


	13. In A Moment's Time

DISCLAIMER: It is with regret that I have to say that nothing belongs to me.

**I may or may not update tomorrow- It all depends on how I feel. The two test that I was supposed to have earlier this month are scheduled for Monday and Tuesday. I will already say that it is unlikely that I will update Monday night but I will update Tuesday. Thank you for putting up with my hectic life (as it kind of reflects through my non-consistent updates).**

This chapter is through Aro's POV simply because I enjoy writing in his point of view

_** I think the next chapter will either be the Pack's POV (I need to give them a closure and Charlie WILL be involved in the chapter) or Caius POV (I want his thoughts of Isabella's precarious state of health). Both will eventually occur however when you review if you will be so kind by letting me know which one you want to read first. I suspect that I know which one it will be but you can always prove me wrong…._

And as always please enjoy: In A Moment's Time

**Happy Readings,**

**Mrs. Caius Volturi**

* * *

**In A Moment's Time**

**(APOV)**

My beloved and I were out in a town close by to Charlotte's and Peter's home targeting some tourist (believe it or not). Of course we were not in Italy so it did not matter if we snagged a couple of residents- it would probably not attract much attention, however, with old age came habits and those habits were not easily broken.

Sulpicia was looking like an exquisite goddess, and might I just add that she was MINE!

I was so relieved that my daughter and my mate were okay- in a twisted sense.

We stared into each others eyes thinking about all the wonderful times we have had together and all the news that would come with Isabella in the picture. For just a moment I was content with my eternal life, I let my worry over my daughter's poor health, Caius' stupidity and the stress of ruling the vampire race slip to the back of my mind.

Deeply moved by having my mate once again by my side I let out a purr, which would have no doubt caused some strange looks be casted my way had the human's still been alive. But alas they were not so I was spared all funny and startled stares. Human's had some of the most unusual reactions.

Still in my content state I failed to hear the approaching sound of Emmett and Alec until they were within human viewing distance.

Pulling my eyes away from their Mistress, however, I did not remove my hand that I had wrapped around her waist, almost as if I was afraid that if I let her go she would disappear from my side.

She had vanished from my side once and I had learned my lesson the hard way. I would not be so foolish again.

Holding out my hand so that one of them, preferably Emmett, since I knew that Alec would not hesitate and obey and take my proffered hand. Emmett was still new and though in time he would learn of the Volturi's customs it did not hurt if he learned them sooner than later. I was much less tolerant of my guards unpleasant and unwilling side than I was with Marcus, Sulpicia and my daughter. Notice that Caius was not included? Well I had even less tolerance with him at the moment then I did the guards. He was always so condescending. Would it really bring him so much pain to be nice for once? The least he could do was direct it towards Isabella. He owed her more than he owed anyone else, of course Sulpicia was probably a close contestant for second place. My brother's irate ways had caused my mate enough heartache, worry, and grief. And despite Sulpicia's protest if she knew this, but if anyone hurt my mate I would be furious and vengeful. If someone hurt my daughter, I would hold a grudge worthy of Hera, Athena and Ares but it did not have the same effect of that of my mate.

Under the watchful eye of Sulpicia it would be up to Caius to treat his queen like the Queen she would become.

However, it was now at this moment that Sulpicia and I treated her like a princess.

Emmett and Alec both held their hand out within the second that I had held my hand out. Grasping Emmett's first and then following suit with Alec I got all that I needed to know.

Isabella was in mortal peril now, her health seemed to be slipping by along with Caius' feelings.

What was wrong with my brother? Could he truly not feel the mating pull? Had he become so apathetic in all of this that all he could ever comprehend was someone else's pain?

My daughter did not deserve to go through this, I still needed to talk to her about her actions from earlier. I had never gotten around to scolding her for running away, one would have thought with all the time that I had on my hands, it would be an easy feat- but things had happened that had demanded my immediate attention.

I spoke in a voice that was void of any of my true emotions, inside I was feeling fear, worry, concern, anger, frustration and sympathy. No where inside was I feeling like a slate that had been wiped clean of any and all emotions, yet that was the front I had put on when delivering these next lines to my guard:

"Go Alec and get Demetri. The two of you will track down Master Caius. At last resort I give you permission to use your power over him. I will personally deal with him afterwards if you are pushed to take action. Bring him back here immediately, and if you are forced to keep him under your mist during the whole trip back then do so. I want him brought back here with all haste. Your Princess's mortal life pretty much relies on him now. Demetri may also use force if absolutely necessary however I will warn you now, do not abuse the leeway that I have given you. I will know if you did. Emmett stay behind, while I escort your Queen back to her daughter's side you will discard the bodies and then resume at your post until further notice. Do not take to long or I will send someone after you."

After dismissing the guards and taking one last good look at the woman that was encased in my arms I turned and lead my mate back to the only other place that she wanted to be besides being in my arms and seeking my comfort.

I hope that my dearest daughter would come around in full health if Caius renounced his pride and accepted her as a mate.

Only time would tell.

Thank goodness we had plenty on our hands.

So much could happen in a moment's time.

But for Caius so little could happen in an eternity's time….

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please read and review.

I am curious to see which POV you will want to read first. Don't worry though, your wish will be my command as soon as you reach 6 reviews.

**Thank you all for making this series such an success. (It wouldn't of happen without all of you guys!)**

**and**

**Happy Readings,**

**Mrs. Caius Volturi**


	14. Love: It's Not My Reason It's My Witness

DISCLAIMER: I own everything. As if.

Caius POV won- so here it is, Charlie's and the Pack's will be in the next chapter.

Love: It's Not My Reason, It's My Witness- please enjoy and let me know what you think!

_***I hope you all enjoy this chapter and it meets your expectations, please let me know if you had something else in mind, as I will gladly add/ incorporate that into the chapter._

**Happy Readings from your Fanfiction Author,**

**Mrs. Caius Volturi**

* * *

**Love: It's Not My Reason, It's My Witness**

**(CPOV)**

What was this that I was feeling? I felt some discomfort, a tug that was tearing through my core. It was strange almost forcing me to start running in a southeastern direction. I was still at the Alaskans coven's place of dwellings. Nothing further had been said to me by any of them. I could sense their fear and relished in it, or tried too.

I could not shake off the feeling and was frustrated that I could not disengage my head from thinking about the human. All my thoughts were in some way connected and lead straight back to her.

_If_, if I attempted to proceed with caution and step a timid step forward ((Timid? Proceed with caution?) I can hardly believe myself and the vocabulary that I am using when talking about her.) My mate. There! I said it! I had admitted it! This Isabella was my mate. A human but the one that I would eventually change and spend until the end of time with. **(A/N: Quit deluding yourself Caius, you won't be the one changing her.)**

My brother Marcus was no less than please with me. He told me in his usual melancholy ladened voice that I was a fool for not progressing and nurturing the bond between me and that of my mate. He had said that I "needed to be strong, as Isabella was incapable of such an emotion at the moment". That I was a vampire and Isabella was a human who needed to be taken care of and defended, and it was my responsibility to her to see to her needs- no matter how basic.

My retort back to him at that time was that 'I was not a slave'. That remark caused my brother to respond the grave reply of: That yes, I was indeed a slave to her and she was a slave to me, we would only have to seek the comfort of the other- we would come to value our other half above anything and anyone else. However, I was ignoring my duties as a mate and she was suffering an unspeakable burden and amount of pain and misunderstanding, all ,in which, were derived from my behalf.

Of course I was less than sympathetic at the time. I did not want to hear such nonsense. At the time I did not want any association with the term or concept of having a mate.

Now I see that I could not escape it. The pain was only intensifying. And making the promise that I WOULD be back to check on the Denali's after I had gotten situated with my mated lifestyle. And next time I WOULD bring Isabella along…. only if she was willing.

Isabella would have to find it in her heart to forgive me and I honestly did not know her well enough to say if she had it in her to.

From what I did know about her was that she could be very clingy- something that I am sure would take time to get use too- so long she didn't strap me down- and that she could hold her own, at least in a verbal dispute.

It would be interesting to see how she did while sparring, of course, with her being my mate she would be perfect.

The more I thought about it the more I was beginning to like the idea of having a mate.

The fact that I could still be able to shape her into a somewhat submissive being and binding to my word yet have her loyal to only me, was definitely an interesting topic that I planned to do more research in. I would exercise the idea to see at just how much manipulation it would take to create a perfect mate.

The guard was loyal to the Volturi, however, more than one vampire composed up of the Volturi- that was Aro, Marcus, Sulpicia and I.

My mate was the one and only who would be completely mine to do as I willed. To have someone so reliant and dependent on me would make me pleased in a way that nothing else would.

If my brothers, namely Aro- was driving me batty as he was sooo talented in doing- I could go to Isabella and she would listen.

To have a confidant who would listen to me would be a welcomed perk of having a mate. No one cared about what I had to say or what my opinion was. If it did not match Aro's then he did not want to hear it. Even if it did match his opinion he still didn't want to hear it. To him it was a one man's show. The only reason why he kept Marcus was because of his bond seeing talent, and his reason of why he kept me was even worse: because of my ruthless ways, it would serve him well.

Still brooding through the intensifying pain I was feeling I came up to the conclusion. I had come to an epiphany of some sort and I would act on it.

If it was a human's presence I need to ease the pain, then it was a human's presence I would seek. But not just any human would do, so that is why I would follow the tugging sensation and it would lead me back to my mate's side.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes this chapter was a bit shorter than the others, however, I think I have given Caius enough food for thought. He has accepted the mating pull- partially. On some occasions will he still try to fight and rebel against some aspects of it, but he will generally be more open and willing to the whole bond.

With that being said, Caius will not take so kindly to the fact that his mate has formed a special bond with Jasper Whitlock. Although the bond is that of a sibling, Caius is a jealous and insecure soul and will feel overly protective over what he calls his, which is Isabella. Isabella might rebel a bit due to her somewhat free spirited ways. But hey, that's love for you- it's a rollercoaster ride.

**Please Read and Review and remember I will likely not update tomorrow- but don't let that hinder the reviews from coming in!**

**Happy Readings,**

**Mrs. Caius Volturi **


	15. That's Life For You

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Please enjoy That's Life For You - basically the same as another chapter that was posted and then deleted in Until Eternity- yet it has been extended- just for you.

Happy Readings,

Mrs. Caius Volturi

* * *

That's Life For You

(Charlie POV)

I was sitting alone at the dining table in the kitchen, holding a picture of Bells and another one of Renee and her husband. I had lost Bells, she had disappeared without a trace. Although I did not suspect any foul play I did have my suspicions. That Cullen boy was something to be reckoned with, I did not trust him. But neither do I believe that Bells would have run off to find him. Just about a week after her disappearance I got news that while Renee and Phil were out touring London and possibly somewhere else and that they were presumably kidnapped. Nothing has been heard from either of them and they had been due back in the states a few weeks ago.

I knew that Renee was about as absentminded as a person could be but Bells and now Phil were always there to guide her and prevent her from harming herself or others. So I would have been concerned if Renee had left the country alone, but seeing as that wasn't the case I had let the thought slip to the back of my mind and let her do as she willed. The only thing I knew about Renee's husband was what Bella had told me and he seemed to be more of the responsible one of the two, he was big into sports and he loved Renee.

It had been circulating around Forks of my misfortunes. What with Bella's, my ex-wife and her husband's disappearance along with Bella's state of mind. There was nothing I could do anymore. I had to pay for her funeral even though I did not believe that she was truly gone. Renee was almost to the point of hysterics and was inconsolable. Nothing had come up. The boys from the rez visited me a couple times along with Billy.

They all acted like they were hiding something but when I would try to question them they all swear that they knew nothing and would change the subject.

I had just the other day called Billy to see if he wanted to go fishing or come over to watch a game just so that I could get my mind off of the recent events, but he had declined the offer saying that there were some trouble on the rez that needed to be taken care of. I of course volunteered to help but he said that it was sacred and involved just the tribal members and tribal leaders to the Quileute Tribe.

Dejected I had to find another way to preoccupy myself. I of course had visited Bella's grave.

If things could not get any worse I got a call from the hospital saying that someone had pulled all of Bella's records and that included her school records as well. It was as if she had never moved to Forks, almost as if there had never been a quiet-to-the-point-of-shy girl with the name of Isabella Marie Swan who went by 'Bella' for short. Almost as if my daughter, It would seem never came to Forks, but everyone in the town knew of her, particularly the staff of the hospital and the high school. The two places she frequented the most besides here at home or at the rez, and, okay, perhaps the grocery store and at work and at Dr. Cullen's place with Edwin.

She had touched the hearts and lives of so many, from what I had heard she had had her fair share of admirers too. None of the feelings were in which were returned, at least to my knowledge. I knew Jacob was one of them, he perhaps along with Angela Webber were the two most sorrowful of the whole ordeal.

Bells had spent too much time wasting on that Cullen. She could have chosen to spend time with her friends but it all of her energy went to Edwin and school.

I was still thinking about Bells when a knock interrupted my thoughts.

Getting up begrudgingly, leaving my memories in the company of vacancy, I made my way to answer the front door.

I saw Billy but none of the others whom usually would accompany him instead I saw Sue Clearwater, Harry's widow.

I usured the two of them out of the ever persistent rain, and lead them to the living room and sat down on the chair leaving the couch available for Sue.

Once we all got settled I asked Billy where the boys were at.

"Although it is good to see you, Sue, where are the boys, and Jake?"

Billy seemed rather reluctant to answer but eventually did.

"They decided to take a trip. Left in a great hurry about five days ago. I wasn't really able to get a straight answer from any of them. Dunno where they went. Well up until a few hours ago really..."

I noticed that he trailed off and let his sentence falter. I nodded, thinking about Isabella's disappearance all over again.

Looking back at him to continue onward, he shifted his gaze. What ever the news, he really did not want to tell me.

I could read his body language and knew that it was not a visit like the normal idle conversations and joking that went along with casual friendship.

I saw Billy take a deep breath, and knew that whatever was bothering him was going to be hard to put into words. Sometimes when putting your fears and pain into words made them appear that much more real.

"Sam came by a few hours back, to say that they had gone to Italy, I do not know why they had to go to Italy. Why there of all places?" By now Billy had started to cry and Sue was trying to calm him down enough so that he could continue on with his story. I did not really know what to do so I let her take care of it.

"...Well they decided that they wanted to go to Italy, though again I was not given a specific location of their whereabouts, but all of the kids went. Jake, Sam, Quil, Leah, Seth and the others. Sam called to say that something happened and Jake...Jake was being foolish and hotheaded, you know with his temper… and attacked some person. No name was mentioned but I think they might have vaguely knew the person. But how they knew him, when he was all the way in Italy and we were all from here, a small reservation beside a town of this size, unless they meet through the internet…

Sam kind of more or less eluded to the fact that they knew the person, he spoke of the person even more bitterly than I am now." I had to admit that I doubt Sam could have spoken in a more resentful manner about this person.

"Well Jake, you know always had a temperament problem, he always let it get the best of him. It finally got him into trouble. Jake had to provoke the guy, at least that is what Sam. Jake ended up fighting… Jake's...dead….."

By now Billy was sobbing and Sue was once again trying her best to comfort him the best she could.

I was frozen in shock, first Bella then Renee and Phil now Jake. I could not believe it.

"Impossible" I whispered, shock was evident in my voice.

There was no way that the links between the four disappearances could be connected. Yet, even I had to admit that they were in some ways very similar, well besides Bella's disappearance (I had no clue of where she ran off too, and if anyone else knew they sure weren't telling) her case had run cold.

All the others had taken place in foreign soil- all those who were missing (I mentally winced at the term that I had loosely associated this situation with) were near and dear to my daughter. Her mom, stepfather and her childhood friend.

Of course nobody at Forks knew of the most recent accident concerning Billy Black's youngest son but of all my daughter's friends back at school perhaps their parents too did not regard those at the rez as highly as I did, so I doubt much sympathy would be spared.

I had heard the gossip, while it appeared that Cullen also had his fair of admirers, like Bells had, some of his peers also despised him. Some hated him because of the fact that they wouldn't have a chance with my daughter- Newton was one of them. If Cullen had been her first choice, Jake would always play as the reserve. All her other friends had not have the time nor place in her heart.

I had always thought that she was too good for any of them anyway, but now I was wondering if I had been too proud and did not give the boys enough credit.

She wouldn't have gone missing had she taken an interest in Jake or someone besides Edwin. Even if she had fancied Newton I would have been happier, and she would still be here with me instead of somewhere where I would never see her again, because like I had said before I do not think that she was gone.

But you know what they say, hindsight is 20/20.

And if to make it worse it seemed that all of this cases were cold. They lead to a dead end, nothing could be made of the evidence that was collected. I was just as stumped as the other officers- my colleagues.

I pitied Billy, it was bad enough that I lost my only child and ex-wife and her husband but now my best friend to lose his only son. This was getting to be way too much, way too out of hand.

And to top it all, I felt helpless in it all.

* * *

Author's Note: Test #1 down however, that is enough about me, now I want to hear from YOU. Tell ME what YOU thought of this chapter. I am NOT expecting it to be the best chapter ever, it is mainly a filler. But I would like reviews. Thank you all for putting up with my lazy/busy self!

**Another Update TONIGHT! YAY!**

**Happy Readings,**

**Mrs. Caius Volturi**


	16. Worst Things In life Come Free To Us

DISCLAIMER: Yep, that's me, Mrs. Caius Volturi- I am not going to pretend that I am SM, because I am not. Totally my lost though, that I am not SM, then I could have had the Volturi and Jasper all to myself….

As I said before one test down- yet the other test was cancelled for the THIRD time. I am like seriously now! Get y'alls act together now. However, I get to update so that is good.

**Just a little bit and piece from history:** _You all know who (Gaius) Julius Caesar was, but incase you have forgotten he was the first Roman Emperor who lived back in July 100 BC- March 15 BC (Ides of March). Another thing we all know is that the traditional american calender says that there are 365 days a year barring leap years (which do NOT happen EVERY four years despite the general rule of 'leap year falls on the fourth year'). Actually there is 36514days in the year- so where does the quarter of the day go? Every fourth year that quarter of a year adds up to become the equivalent of one day and that day is placed on February 29th. There is a time in the calendar where we are on an even cycle due to the fact that we don't have to take the quarter of a year into consideration. With that aside, think (or guess) way back in old Caesar's time when the new year started? Yep you guessed it! April 1st. So naturally when Ceasar changed the calendar (for the reason listed above with the leap year and all)- there were 'fools' who did not want to convert over because after all they might have argued- September meant the 7th month and now it is the 9th month of the year! Totally not cool guys. So these 'fools' would run around town shouting 'Happy New Year' on every April 1st. By other townspeople they were deemed to be 'April Fools', that was the name that people called them. So Happy April Fools, and just so you know, today is the 91st day of 2014- not the 1st._

Another one in Isabella's prospective. Hope you don't mind. Caius' will come next.

Anyway here is: Worst Things In life Come Free To Us

**Happy Readings and let me know what you all think,**

**Mrs. Caius Volturi**

* * *

**Worst Things In life Come Free To Us**

**(BPOV)**

Well, just shoot me now, end me of this misery- I cannot continue living without my heart. It would probably rip out of my chest at any given moment.

I hated the pain, the suffering that I was having to go through everyday. Being held captive (by life) against my will. I did not want to live, had no will to live, yet my heart was still beating- if you could call it that- as it was more or less lurching and tearing its way through my ribcage and then through my chest. Talk about being slighted.

I know, or rather knew, so many people, like my Grandmother Marie, who did not deserve death- who had been cheated out of life even at her age. Yet when it came to me, I somehow escaped death- it was as if the concept of death did not apply to me.

While I was certainly not above death I could not find peace with the pain through death- someone, somewhere, somehow decided to keep me in my own personal buring state and let me suffer all for whom?

Oh yeah, my mate, whom might I add, wanted nothing, absolutely nothing to do with me or any part of my existence. The only time that bastard seemed to so much as acknowledge me was when he was about to drain me or kidnap me so that he could drink my blood in peace.

At least he could find peace- but I still hoped that he would rot in hell. I was not usually so sadistic minded but it seemed that Caius brought out the worst of me as I did him. At least we could come to a consises on something.

Mutual feelings of hatred, absolute loathing, despisement, discontempt, and the list could and would go on. I had lost all hope of him becoming a knight in shining armor. He was a knight in aluminum foil.

Stupid, cheap, good for nothing, aluminum foil, shattering every girls dream of find their other half.

Ha! Other half! I had found my supposed 'other half' and he dared not look into my face. You know, nothing really did hurt a woman's pride anymore than to have someone as beautiful as Caius to look down upon you as if you were lower than the lowest bug that walked upon the earth.

But to him I was probably just that, a lowly bug who would spend its whole life being mocked and scorned at by others, while still dreaming of becoming beautiful butterfly.

If I became anything of the sort it would be a moth. I hoped Caius didn't mind being mated to a moth because I would never become a beautiful butterfly, at least in his eyes.

Sure sucked though, to be a moth for all eternity with no hope or chance of an upgrade. Particularly by someone who was supposed to view you as a butterfly it sure gave a sting and injured my ego.

I heard Jasper whisper that Caius was coming but I needed to relax and not be so anxious.

Why would Caius be coming here- wherever here was? There was nothing that he would be able to do- well beside perhaps kill me.

But not with Mommy and Daddy around.

Yes I was aware that they were here.

They came in the room in a panic demanding to know if I was alright. Not sure of what the response was, as it was spoken in to high of a pitch for my ears to understand, either that or it was spoken to fast- but then again this was vampires we were talking about so both options were possible.

Whatever was said though caused a vast amount of emotions to be displayed from Mommy and while Daddy was able to keep his reaction at a slightly lower key it still caused my head to beat and throb mercilessly.

Please don't moan out in protest to the mental torture that they are ensuing on my head. Oh please don't moan, it will cause more pain at the end and the endless fussing and hovering. I already had two and quite possibly more vampires already floating around my stilled form without adding others.

My body had a brain of its own and did everything on its own record, yep you guessed it, my mouth let out a low groan in response to the havoc that their emotions and outcries had wreaked on my brain.

As anyone could have guessed, the sound of a gust of wind followed by the concerned voices of two very (and I mean v-e-r-y) worried vampires pleading for me to tell me what was wrong.

Well I will tell you what's wrong! My heart, my soul, my very reason of existence was denying me the right to live. But nothing is wrong… I am just being consumed by some invisible FIRE!

Oh man I said that out loud didn't I?

How else would the soft admonishing voice of my Mommy answer back that they were all concerned and wanted desperately to help, however, I should not bite that feed me.

Now I wouldn't go as far as saying _all_, as I could count no less than two people who did not want to help me:

1) Caius Volturi.

2) Alice Cullen.

Neither of them had been remarkably supportive over everything that had occurred.

They wouldn't be receiving a Thank You note from me once all of this ended, that was for sure.

So instead of having to listen to my Mommy and Daddy try to coax me into telling them more than I already had I clenched my teeth and hoped that I would be able to fall unconscious again or some state that I would be numb to all the pain.

* * *

**Authors Note:** More to come later today. Caius POV next so please Read and Review. **6 Reviews = an update.** Thanks you guys.

**Happy Readings,**

**Mrs. Caius Volturi**


	17. Breath Away's Not Far From Where You Are

DISCLAIMER: I own n-o-t-h-i-n-g!

As promised here is Caius' POV, enjoy! And Aro's too.

Please Enjoy, Breath Away's Not Far From Where You Are, the seventeenth chapter of A Moment In Eternity

**But happy readings anyway and please review,**

**Mrs. Caius Volturi**

* * *

**Breath Away's Not Far From Where You Are**

**(CPOV)**

Stalking begrudgingly through the room that currently occupied the members of the Denali coven one of the girls called out dauntingly to me, leering at me, "Leaving so soon, O mighty Caius? Are you sure you don't want to stay for another day or two? Pshh it's not like you couldn't leave here fast enough. Good riddance to bad rubbish- I'll say. We'll see you in a couple of centuries although there is no need for you to be in such a hurry to comeback. If you wanted to be gone for a couple of eons no would miss you." She continued to jab verbally at me.

No one indeed, well I guess Isabella was considered as a no one. I am sure when we got on speaking terms she would be pleased to hear that her 'subjects' thought so highly of her.

I did not acknowledge the childish behavior, it was really all below me and I wanted to get out of here and begone of this torture.

Not stopping and giving that immature brat the feeling that she had won in her ill-executed attempt to poke sore of me, I marched on with my nose aloof in the air.

Seeing my own self out of their place of inhabitants I decided that I would take a hunt before setting out to wherever it was that I was going.

Hunting did not take long- what to even less time was cutting off those humans blood curdling screams, pleads and shrieks. All in a days work and then perhaps sooner than I really wanted I was out on my way to embark on this mindless quest of finding my mate and then in some way condoning her and then leave again under careful consideration that she would be okay and safe wherever she was at.

Moving along in a swift motion I crossed through Canada and into the States again, with nothing telling me that I was anywhere closer to getting to where I needed. At some point along the way I began to become more alert to the scent of a couple of vampires following me.

All rationale went out of my mind and I waited, paused to a halting stop and then waited. The interception did not follow long afterwards. Snarling I flew at one of them- the shortest one of the two and started to make precedence in ripping him apart.

Not even a second later I was detached from the brute and was restrained.

I could hear the familiar voice of one of Aro's guards talking in an urgent tone but made no notion to comprehend it.

All I wanted to do was kill these two vampires and be done with the whole mess and then I could go back to tracing down my mate.

The vampire who was restraining me made no movement suggesting that he would release me anytime soon so, I gave up the fight.

The sooner I look to be submissive the sooner I could get my way.

Sure enough the grip loosed a fraction and I was gone, I reverted back to my former destructive mindset and… then nothing….

….

I finally gained awareness of my surroundings and of my senses and upon my looking up I saw my very disappointed brother gazing down at me with a look of discontent.

I did not say anything, but he did.

"Caius, Caius, Caius…." He started with the same tone of voice that he had used when I was standing humiliated in front of him during trial. "Alec and Demitri were sent after you to retrieve you and then you attack them? Indeed this hasn't been the first time you attacked a member of my guard but mark my words, this will be the last time you do. We will discuss this later however, I do believe that your presence is needed. If you choose to fight anymore I will just command Alec to hold you under his power again and Demitri will gladly escort your frozen from to Isabella's side and release you of both his hold and of Alec's power and then you will watch my daughter and see how much she has suffered at your expense. And might I add this, Sulpicia is none too pleased with you. If I were you, I would stay well away from her, she would probably love to throw you across the room and then some after all the pain you have caused her daughter. I'd tread lightly around her if I were you. Now come."

* * *

** (APOV)**

To say that I was anywhere remotely pleased with my brother would be utterly absurd- that was how far from the truth it was. But to say that Sulpicia was showing her displeasure of Caius' actions through the excessive worrying that she was showing towards her daughter would be truthful.

Always fussing and hovering over Isabella, worried that she was in more pain than what she was letting on, downplaying it as Carlisle called it.

I had taken a look into Mary-Alice's mind when she had had a vision of Caius' unruly behavior- that is what had alerted me of the potential problem. And also we had gotten a little foreshadowing of what might happen when he found out exactly what needed to be done now. Needless to say, we were prepared as it wasn't looking like it would be pretty.

There was really no way that we could change the future now- our daughter was too far gone.

We had no choice but to change her now. Carlisle did not see any problem with it- rather he said now was as good as anytime because he did not foresee her getting over whatever she was ailing with.

He said that if needed he would assist her throughout the transformation process but that he wanted to try giving her morphine, to see if it would deaden the pain.

When I asked him why he hadn't given her some before- he said that the pain she was likely feeling was superficial. Nothing that would have been cured by any pain medication.

I prayed on my whole being that Isabella wouldn't feel the burning pain that consumed anything and everything.

I hoped that something could be done to lull the pain into a distant memory for her.

Escorting my hot-tempered brother up to my daughter's temporary bedchamber I positioned myself beside my mate's side- ignoring the hiss she threw in his direction.

That was his problem to work out not mine.

I would intervene on behalf of my mate and my daughter if need to be but Caius was on his own on this one. I would not offer my support when he had not offered his.

He was destined to learn this lesson the hard way- If Sulpicia resorted to violence and removed one of his arms then he needn't come complaining to me and grumbling about how I ought to keep a better handle on my mate.

Sulpicia moved from my side on final time and hugged Isabella before grasping her hand so that she wouldn't lose contact while we discussed who would turn Isabella.

Caius was automatically eliminated from the running, and that would cause him pain at the end because usually if two mates knew each other prior to one being turned the mate would step up and take the responsibility of changing their other half. In most cases the mate would have the most control over any other vampire. In this case thought, that was no holding to be true.

But what was anymore?

Everything was falling apart in the seams.

I only hoped that Caius would look at Isabella in a different light once all of this was done.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Another Chapter down yet I will probably upload a **THIRD chapter tonight.** **All depends on how many reviews I get** from Chapter 16: Worst Things In Life Come Free To Us and Chapter 17: Breath Away's Not Far From Where You Are.

**You will not want to miss out on the next chapter:** Isabella gets bitten- her outtake

and

**The final decision of who turns her- y_ou chose who you want to bite her (Caius will NOT be biting her)!_**

**Happy readings, and REVIEW**

**Mrs. Caius Volturi**


	18. Some Food For Thought: I

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

Okay you guys, There has been a tie between three contestants.

J**asper-2**

**Aro-2**

**Sulpicia-2**

**Carlisle-1**

**Alice-1 - an interesting choice I must admit**

_I do not plan coming up with the overall decision although I do have a preference and it is one of the options above. Do not take me into consideration and that will cause this chapter to be a cliffhanger because I do not know who to pick that will satisfy everyone. I could satisfy myself but not everyone would be happy._

_For those of you who want Jasper- well that will be an interesting one to right… but that is all I am going to say about that._

_For the Guest who wanted Sulpicia- good support you had to back up your claim- it was definitely taken into consideration._

_For all the others who also wanted Sulpicia- That choice would be unique one to write- as I have yet to read any Fanfic of where Sulpicia changed Isabella or anyone else for that matter._

_For those of you who want Aro- Gotta love Aro, always calm and in control- I am sure he could pull of the transformation and the appealingness of Isabella's blood much better than anyone else- except perhaps Carlisle._

You choose, the ball is in your court and after at least six reviews I will reveal the winner by uploading the second half of this chapter. But until then….

Please read Some Food For Thought: I (Part one) and let me know about your thoughts of who ought to change Isabella and I promise that the winner will be the one who takes home the prize er…. well bits Isabella rather.

**Happy Readings.**

**Mrs. Caius Volturi**

* * *

**Some Food For Thought: I**

**(SPOV)**

I mourned for the eventual loss of my dearest Isabella. Soon she would be an immortal goddess but until then her heart would continue to beat.

I loved her but if possible I was certain that I would love her even more after the change, but now we were faced with the decision of exactly who would change her.

Caius wouldn't lay a hand on her, nor I am I afraid would any guard besides perhaps Jasper- he was so supportive of her and was constantly trying to help her cope with the pain.

If anyone could understand a newborn it would be Jasper- or so it was according to Aro.

However, Jasper was new to the whole human diet after his hiatus, so he might not have as much control believe it or not as someone who had spent hundreds or even thousands of years maintaining such a diet.

Then there was my mate, Aro. A wonderful contestant, if I did say so myself. He could be so gentle and caring when he wanted to be, he had been a good father to Isabella and I would much rather her be comfortable and confident in the vampire who changed her. He would, I am sure take care of his daughter and keep himself in check, however, if he drained her…. No Sulpicia you will not think of such things. This is Aro you are talking about, he would never hurt his family in such away unlike someone I could and would rather not mention….

Of course Carlisle would be a good vampire to consider when talking about changing my daughter. He had changed several already- not all could be considered as his best creations, but he definitely had the experience and the control to do so. Although Aro did not fully trust him at the moment although it would seem like it what with him allow Carlisle to take care of our daughter. But it was forced trust, not genuine trust- something that might be a little worrisome, as I wanted to have complete faith in the vampire chosen.

No one else fit the ticket to be considered to carry out the important task.

Alec, Caius, Charlotte, Chelsea, Esme, Emmett, Mary-Alice and Peter particularly not Mary-Alice or Caius were even close to become a contestant. But regardless of that there were still plenty of options.

And then again one could almost argue that I could also change my daughter. I was just as controlled as Aro was and did love Isabella to the moon and back and with all of my unbeating heart. But then if I was to slip I would regret it for the rest of my life. I would be no better than Caius.

Oh Mary-Alice why couldn't you be usefull for once and have a vision as to who would be in charge of my daughter's change so that way Isabella wouldn't have to suffer for much longer.

This was so confusing and I did not know what to do- of course we would all agree at the end at who would change my beloved child. And mark me, I would keep a very keen eye out even if it was someone as trusted as Aro or as loyal as Jasper or as compassionate as Carlisle appeared to be.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please let me know who out of the three choices you want to turn Isabella. I have given you reasons as to why you should consider all the characters and reasons why you should be wary of them.

6 REVIEWS AND THE ANSWER WILL BE REVEALED.

Of course more reviews and PM's are ALWAYS welcomed. (hint, hint, wink, wink, poke, poke, cough, cough (I think you get the point))...

**Happy review-ings, let them pour down like the rain….**

**Mrs. Caius Volturi**


	19. Some Food For Thought: II

**DISCLAIMER:** Heya guys! I own nothing, nothing, nothing, I even don't own the idea for this chapter, YOU all do! Oh well, at least this chapter is going to be very interesting- I hope. I was considering Sulpicia heavily for this task but, you all wanted otherwise…

**Happy Readings,**

**Mrs. Caius Volturi**

(P.S. And the winner is… (READ AND FIND OUT))

* * *

**Some Food For Thought: II**

**(-POV)**

Miss Isabella laid there so helplessly, in so much emotional turmoil that I was almost hurting along with her. All truth be told, I was.

I could feel the pain that she was feeling and I had a good mind in projecting it out to Master Caius.

Hmmm, perhaps that wouldn't be a bad idea, if I could get Master Aro's permission of course, I knew that Mistress Sulpicia would be on the bandwagon. She was feeling very vindictive at the moment.

Reaching out my hand so that I might portray my thoughts to my master I awaited to see if weather or not I might be permitted to do such of an act.

With eagerness my hand was soon in the grasp of his and he closed his eyes as he sifted through over 150 years worth of my thoughts. All in under a matter of seconds a smile breaks across his grim lined face and a slight sparkle is reignited in his milky hazed eyes. I would take that as a yes, and my guess was confirmed no less.

Shifting around so that I could have a pretty good gage at Master Caius' reaction I projected Miss Isabella's pain. Watching out of the corner of my eye, I did not miss the fact that Mistress Sulpicia was meeting my master and me with a curious and questioning look.

While Master Aro was motioning for her to stay quiet I went ahead and set about my task.

His first reaction: a twisted face that displayed that he was feeling at least some of Miss Isabella's pain. Then his legs buckled from the enormous intensity of the mental onslaught. He gasped in pain just like Miss Isabella had been doing not so long before.

Master Aro waved his hand for me to stop and I did. Immediately.

I had been a soldier in the Confederate army, and I knew better than to test my luck.

Still gasping for an unneeded breath Master Caius with all the dignity he could muster picked himself up off the floor and snarled at everyone in the room.

Miss Isabella whimpered, presumably at the sound. I was still sending out waves of calmness to her.

Master had a rather smug expression and it was rolling off of him in waves, Mistress Sulpicia looked rather haughtily at her brother-in-law's situation, her emotions were rather that of scorn and apathetic towards him, I was assuming. I couldn't imagine that she would be feeling that way towards Miss Isabella.

All the other guards looked confused and a little unsure to the point of nervous. Emmett looked like he was trying to solve a puzzle- perhaps he ought to ask Master Caius for assistance. As he too looked like he torn in between trying to decide who to attack or figure out what caused him reacted the way he did.

If Master Aro never told I wouldn't either.

Shifting my complete attention to Miss Isabella once again- as she was getting restless- I heard her suck in a large breath of air only to exhale it a moment later in the form of an ear-splitting scream.

Mistress Sulpicia, Master Aro and Carlisle were immediately by her side trying to figure out what to do. I saw from my peripheral vision that even Master Caius shifted on the balls of his feet and even moved one centimeter closer.

Carlisle did whatever it was that he needed to do before leaning back into an upright position and let out a long suffering sigh all before shaking his head and turning to the room.

Pausing in an undecided manner, Carlisle facial expression settled in a grim line.

Master Aro saw immediately and proffered his hand but at the end Master Aro more or less snatched Carlisle's hand.

'Hmm' came a distant reply of Master Aro, before he dropped Carlisle hand and mummering that 'we all knew this problem would eventually occur' and began to look searchingly around the room.

I think everyone barring Miss Isabella was following him with their eyes, curious of his motives.

I noticed that his eyes would linger a bit longer on certain vampires like Mistress Sulpicia and Carlisle while others he would not even give them a second glance- Emmett and Master Caius included with a few others.

Finally his gaze met mine and stayed there for quite sometime before calling out to my _mate_ ***mentally wincing at the word*** to assist him.

"Mary-Alice," Master Aro instructed, "vision what is going to take place in this room within the next couple of minutes!"

She did as told and soon enough her golden hued eyes glazed over and Master Aro took her hand in his and stared intently at her.

Three seconds later her vision cleared and Master Aro squeezed her hand in perhaps a silent warning? Before turning back to me with a calculating look upon his face. His emotions were firmly set with determination laced along with pity and sorrow.

Silence expanded making the room's atmosphere grew heavy with unease, although Master Aro did have a knack of causing such emotions, no one could deny that Master Aro brought the picture of power and unease to life. Miss Isabella even grew silent it was almost as if she felt the effects that her father was having on the room.

Master Aro was the center of all attention, even Master Caius refused to lash out whether it be with his mouth or in a more physical way. Nobody but Miss Isabella breathed.

Finally Master Aro spoke in a voice that was to high for Miss Isabella to hear.

"The time has come to when we mark the end of my daughter's human life and the beginning of her immortal one. I regret deeply that it had to end this way but happier times are to come and we will share them with Miss Isabella Volturi, the Princess and Future Queen of Volterra." I honestly don't think any vampire in the room missed the look that Master Aro sent to Master Caius.

"I have decided who will be changing Miss Isabella- as I will not be the one to change her and since my brother does not have the necessary control to… Jasper, you have proven time after time that you are loyal to the Volturi, this is your final test. You will not have time to drain Miss Volturi for Carlisle and I will step up to prevent you in doing so, however, you are not to endanger my daughter anymore than necessary when speaking about a vampire transformation. Prepare yourself as we tell your Miss Isabella of what has been decided and then from there with or without her consent we will continue….

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please Review, and I do not think this transformation should go very smoothly do you?

I appreciate the reviews and please continue. As you have undoubtedly guessed Jasper won and he will bite Bella in the next chapter.

You know how to encourage me to upload a new chapter sooner rather than later so do your magic!

**Much love,**

**Mrs. Caius Volturi **


	20. Sound of A Broken Heart

Hello all, I do not own anything.  
Also some of you might have noticed that my Penname is no longer Mrs. Caius Volturi and it is now Principessa (Princess) Volturi. I** am still the same person/author etc., but with a different name.** The name really didn't fit me so I changed it, besides my friends also were encouraging me to do so and so with some thought but very little motivation I found the perfect name- I promise that I will not change it again- at least not in the near future.  
**This is the 100th Chapter in the Eternity series! WOW you guys never thought I would be this far along in a story.**  
Please enjoy Sound of a Broken Heart- the title comes from Westlife's song of the same name. Isabella does have a broken heart and in this chapter she is going to start her transformation which she is bitten by Jasper Whitlock.  
**Happy Readings and hugs from,**  
**Principessa Volturi.**

* * *

**Sound of A Broken Heart**

**(BPOV)**  
My heart was slowly but steadily dwindling down to it's last beat. I knew it before anyone even said it.  
I knew it, they knew it and I sure hoped to God that Caius knew it.  
It was his fault, after all, that I was in the situation that I was in now. Unfortunately for the two of us, we had to spend eternity with each other.  
I would call him charming, but his attitude messed it up. I would call his face handsome but his ever persistent scowl messed up any chances of that. And I would call him handsome but his arrogant air of false authority, yep you guessed it, messed _that_ up. Well perhaps false was too strong of a word to be used here but still…  
So here I was laying on my death bed awaiting for my heart to finally give in and come to a stand still, yet it never came.  
Someone besides Caius must really, and I mean _really_, hate me. Hate was probably not a strong enough word because why else would I still be here suffering?  
I awaited for nothing, I lived for nothing, I breathed for nothing and while I was counting, mentally, at all the things that I had no hopes for, the atmosphere around me changed.  
It became laden with some unfavorable weight. The room was tense, almost as if, everyone was waiting for something to happen.  
But what? What was everyone waiting for? Not for me to spring out of this bed like surface (I had no idea as to what I was laying on, it could be on some sort of funeral pyre for all I knew, or cared) in full health, of that I was sure. Because I was so sorry if I was letting anyone down, and I sure hoped that nobody put their money on it, because I was not in the mood to do any jumping. My heart hurt to much for that.  
If I live to become a vampire- although vampires are not actually living- I would write a book, and it would be titled as _Life After Death: A Broken Heart_. It would be my reflection of how I had survived one broken heart after HE left, but how I did not survive the second.  
The same battle was never fought twice, no matter how similar the initial motives were.  
The air around me slowly became less tense after a while. But during the while that it was a vampire snarled out- I knew who it was but I denied it, I so wanted to deny the fact that the very man who had caused me to become such a pathetic excuse of a human was here watching me in my misery.  
I heard some footsteps approaching and a cold hand was soon placed on my heated forehead.  
A sigh followed before it spoke. When I say _it_, I did not mean the word in a bad way, unless associated with Caius, then all words used to describe him became sour, but I merely did not know who had come to stand over me once again. First guess didn't count, but my guess was my Mommy. I sure knew that it wasn't Caius. Yet with my adoptive parents here I doubted that he would come within three feet of me without getting a severe tongue lashing, although hopefully it would be more than three feet. More like three thousand miles- but since this room did not expand to such a vast amount of greatness (no room did to my limited knowledge), so I guess it was all just wishful thinking on my part.  
"Isabella, my sweet child, it has been decided that we can no longer avoid the inevitable. It seems that instead of you progressing to a state where it would be slightly less dangerous of a risk for us to change you, your health continues to deteriorate and it would shatter all of us if something happened to you- particularly if we could have done something to prevent or avoid it along the way. So I have decided that Jasper will change you. He will not hurt you, and I wanted you to be familiar with whomever it was that I choose to bite you. Mommy and I will not leave your side throughout the entire process, neither that of Carlisle or Jasper. We will all be here for you and awaiting for you to begin your new life with us. But before we start, Carlisle mentioned that he wanted to give you something to deaden the pain. Just remember, that Mommy and I love you, more than you will ever know. Be strong for just a little longer, I love you my Principessa. Perhaps when you awake, how about Mommy and I take you out for your first hunt? It will be something you will never forget- I still remember Sulpicia's and mine's first hunt…"  
Umm, was Daddy trying to make me feel better? Because if he was then the it was about the worst attempt I had ever experienced.  
And as for not forgetting about the first hunt, well how wouldn't I not be able to forget it? I would just be starting my very, very, _very_ long list of all the people I killed just because I had become a sadistic serial killer- unwillingly might I add.  
I heard a silent wisp of air moving as yet another vampire approached me- I should have guessed, it was Mommy.  
Leaning down too and placing a soft kiss on my hot forehead she whispered to me that I was the best daughter she could have ever could have been granted with, and that she too loved me and was already counting down the seconds to my immortality.  
Seriously, I felt that I was at my own funeral? And while I could not refute the fact that it was probably not so far from the truth, the thought wasn't exactly the most comforting one to be having.  
From that point on, everything begin to pick up speed.  
Carlisle stepped forward and gave me a shot to 'deaden the pain' but I seriously doubted it would.  
I had heard enough horror stories about the infamous changing process. I bet Caius was laughing at my misery and the thought of me being in more pain.  
Smug bastard.  
I felt whatever drug that had been injected into me take effect and just before I lost myself into a moments bliss of pain free fog, I heard Daddy command to Jasper that he ought to go ahead and bit me.  
I felt Jasper's sharp teeth bite into my neck and…..

* * *

**Author's Note:** **Should Isabella feel the painful effects or not?** It's up to you but you have to let me know. Keep it up and I will update soon.  
Hugs and I hope you enjoyed the chapter,  
**Principessa Volturi**


	21. Verbal and Silent Speculations

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, but oh well, if I did I wouldn't be updating A Moment In Eternity.

Isabella will not feel any pain yet Caius will not be let off the hook that easily and neither will Isabella.

Enjoy- Verbal and Silent Speculations.

**Hugs,**

**Principessa Volturi.**

* * *

**Verbal and Silent Speculations**

**(BPOV)**

Nothing.

I felt nothing.

There was no intense out of this world burning. Although I was sure my heart was still pulling out of my chest, I felt nothing.

I guess I would have to wait for the pain to start- or maybe I had thought that Jasper had bit me, perhaps my ears miss conceived the information. But wait- hadn't Daddy said something about Carlisle giving me something to ward off any physical feelings of the pain. I could hear everything just like I always could, but it was a little clearer because I wasn't straining to hear through the pain.

I heard Carlisle congratulate Jaspe for being in control over his thirst, in which the blunt reply came that he had feed twice only earlier so there was no reason why the control wouldn't be there. That and the fact that this was his Master and Mistress's only daughter, there was no room for failure.

Mommy cut into the conversation of the two men to ask Jasper about my emotions, whether or not I was feeling any pain since I was not outwardly displaying any discomfort.

Silence followed with the span of a couple of seconds before Jasper answered:

"I feel no signs indicating that she is in any pain. Rather, I would say, she is at a state of peace. I am not saying that the pain isn't there- it is impossible for me to tell, as I am only able to read and project emotions.'

'I think that perhaps she might be still conscious and so that is the only reason why I am speaking this out loud, it is solely for her benefit. It is hard to get a good read on emotions when the person is unconscious, and since I am still able to perceive the emotional force that is coming off of her, I think that her mind is still very active and she is likely listening on this conversation. It might help if we include her in our conversations- it might give her a sense of… well it would be better for all of us, I think if we tried to include her. I will continue to read her emotions if that pleases you Master, Mistress."

I heard a scoff come from a farther distance than from where I was sure that Mommy, Daddy, Jasper and Carlisle were standing.

Great, leave it to Caius to mock the closest form of communication I have. I wondered if, when I am transformed into a vampire, what would happen if I happened to, um, slip (shall I put it) and attack the bastard and rip his head off. He was mocking a future newborn. A newborn, if I recall correctly who would be more stronger than he.

If Jasper really could interpret emotions the way he just had then perhaps I could use that to my advantage and send out messages to various people in the room.

Yes that would work perfectly. If I felt love and peace perhaps Jasper could interpret the meaning that I was directing it out to Mommy and Daddy.

Please, oh please let Mommy and Daddy know that I am not feeling any pain, that I am in a blissful state of peace- fog and medicine induced sure, but I felt nothing, and I am rather enjoying the experience.

Score! Jasper heaved a sigh and relief was evident in his voice.

"She is sending out love, undoubtedly directed towards you Master and Mistress. There is no sign of any pain just love, and peace. It she is indeed not feeling any pain then it will be curious to see how she is when she is a newborn. To have control over her transformation…. I have bitten and seen hundreds of transformations take place, only to kill my creations about a year later-..." (Several snarls and growls sounded throughout the room, and a furious hiss saying that I would not be killed now, next year, or ever') "But never," continued Jasper, "never have I ever seen such a thing like this. I honestly do not know what to think about this."

Alec spoke up after gaining permission from Daddy stating something that was a plausible theory- in a way I was almost shocked that Carlisle hadn't come up with it since he was a doctor.

"Even though the pain that is felt during transformation is very much physical and has nothing to do with the mental aspect, most situations are interpreted through the mental process. Like Jane's mental illusion- I apologize beforehand for the reference but that is the best example I can compare to back up my claim. Since Miss Isabella's mind cannot be heard or accessed in anyway perhaps she has some power that is connected in the subconsciousness that wards off any negative or unpleasant feelings. That would block off mental interpretations. This is just my speculation, however, if she were in any pain and I was able to pierce her shield, I would more than gladly help ease the pain by cutting off her senses if that would help lessen her pain and lessen your worry over Miss Isabella."

That might be a good idea but this wasn't the first time I was bitten. Nor the second, nor the third. This was the fourth time. And each time prior, I had felt excruciating pain. Why I wasn't feeling it this time was a mystery that was beyond me.

Maybe it was whatever Carlisle had injected in me prior to being bitten. I must remember to thank him properly when I become a vampire finishes.

I had found it odd that Carlisle had been quiet through everything that had happened so far. Was he an intellectual vampire? Particularly when it came to medicine and sickness?

Surely he would have read about transformations like mine. I mean, I couldn't be the only one who was experiencing a painless and hince a silent transformation, could I?

Geez, if I was the first to have this type of transformation then I was all levels of abnormal.

No wonder I was such an outcast in society and why I hung out with mythological creatures over humans.

It hit me like a train, I suddenly became bone tired, drained of energy and completely uninterested in anything other than lapsing into a deep slumber and never waking up again.

I could almost feel my heart lurch.

Once…Twice... A third time….

* * *

**Author's Note:** Isabella's Transformation will not be a walk in the park. Can you guess what will happen? Will she make it or will she finally get her wish of an eternal death?

All though I think we all know the answer, still, tell me what you think is happening. Review, PM you know what to do. It takes only 6 for a new chapter to answer the question of what will happen to Isabella.

Curious as to what is next?

Then Review, PM and do whatever it takes to get your thoughts across to me!

**Happy Readings,**

**Principessa Volturi**


	22. Will You Reach Out For Me?

DISCLAIMER: You and I both know how this one goes; I own nothing so let me just go sulk in a corner somewhere….I'll be back ***walks away***

Will You Reach Out For Me? Is the 22nd chapter of A Moment In Eternity- please enjoy and tell me what you think. Remember to REVIEW!

**Hugs,**

**Principessa Volturi,**

* * *

**Will You Reach Out For Me?**

**(Carlisle POV)**

I was curious just like everyone else who had witnessed this strange beginning of Isabella's transformation. I think that I might do some research after everything settles down and when I am no longer held by the Volturi.

For Isabella to have the mental capability at a time like this then the morphine that I have given her must have worked, because of everyone I have witnessed going through the transformation process, I have yet to see someone behave like her.

I could barely process my need of silence when I was going through my change. It was a need of fight or flight- in my case. I knew that self preservation was instinctual in any case that was the only reason why I was forced to change in silence.

This wasn't the case for Isabella, she was not in any - she need not- fear of being overheard. I think that perhaps it might even ease her parents if she let some emotions out dare-I-say

Yet she still perplexed us all.

The very fact that she was using Jasper as some sort of means of communication. I had never witnessed such. She was using Jasper, and from what I knew about him- he wasn't one that would willingly allow someone else to throttle on.

His discompassionate stance towards Alice was disconcerting. He had become her 'doormat' so to speak and once he found out at just how severe she was abusing him- he practically disowned her, disclaimed her as his mate.

I did not want my former-future-daughter-in-law to met the same ending. I knew- I had seen that Jasper's and Isabella's relationship had grown. Isabella trusted Jasper and Aro knew that. But even so, Isabella was not Jasper's mate- at one time I would have thought that it would be impractical to theorize that a mate could willingly harm his or her other. Yet on no less than three occasions had I seen it happen:

_Edward and Bella_- even though they were never truly mates, I think that at one time each of them had genuine feelings for each other. When Edward decided that he was doing Bella no good- it hurt her so much that she went to seek death. That reaction was not something that mere acquaintances were driven too. Some sort of feelings had to be reciprocated between the two. When Edward left that sent her staggering, she just barely was able to regain her footing before something else came along. Something more troubling.

_Caius and Isabella_- While everyone referred to them as mates, their actions alone screamed that they were truly meant to be. Isabella sunk into a deeper state of depression even though she was no longer Bella Swan she experienced a second rebirth, no matter how short lived her second 'life' was, as Isabella Volturi. Even in her human form, the heartbreak that went with this second life was enough to knock her off her feet. That rejection sealed the deal. She was determined that she had no part in life's happiness.

_Jasper and Alice_- Both, at one time, could be considered as a very tightly knitted couple. I suppose all mates were- or would be given time. I know Esme and I were. But when Alice valued her sibling relationship over that of being a mate that did it in for the once happy couple. Jasper of course could take some of the blame- I think. Once figuring out Alice's true motives instead of working through the troublesome problem(s) together he through in the white flag. That was something a mate and a warrior never did.

When I heard Isabella's heartbeat suddenly plummet I knew that this transformation would not be an easy one- I was imprudent to make such a rash hypothesis.

Rushing over to her side, I went to check her vitals. None of them were good enough to write home about. My work seemed to be laid out in front of me.

I could not understand though, this sudden decline. Nothing had seemed to really trigger the onset of this problem but if I did not do something quickly to fix it- she would never live to see her third rebirth.

If I did not have a clue as to what was causing this complication, Jasper did.

Once the panicked Sulpicia and other members of the guard had been calmed down and another wave of calmness watch over everyone in the room, Jasper spoke in a dull tone. His voice was so devoid of life that I daresay that even Marcus could not achieved to make it anymore lifeless.

"Miss Isabella has finally given in… She has receded back into herself so I cannot get a good reading of her emotions, yet I do not think she has the strength nor the will to keep her heart beating. She doesn't care what happens to her now- not that she ever really cared. The only way we can continue on with this transformation- correct me if I am wrong Carlisle- is by force, most likely by cardiopulmonary resuscitation **(A/N: Abbreviated as CPR)**. We are going to have to force her heart to continue to beat. Of course there might be an issue of when the right time to stop and allow her heart to quit on its own terms but Mary-Alice can help guide us until that time."

I heard a mummer circulate the room but did not join as my full attention need to be on the subject matter on hand.

Jasper was right, of course, about needing to perform CPR but her vitals were dropping at an alarming rate so keeping her heart pumping was only one of our concerns.

Something told me that this was going to be a long two and half of a days.

I had been getting that feeling a lot particularly where Isabella was concerned.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you all enjoyed and I really love all the reviews that I am getting.

_Guest from Colombia_- I really appreciate you taking time to review. I am also pleased that you deem my story worth translating. Please continue!

Next will consist of Rosalie's POV- thought I forgot about her didn't you? Oh no, I haven't forgotten about our dear Rosalie Lillian Hale. Although it might be a good thing if I did….

**Happy Readings, Please Review and Hugs,**

**Principessa Volturi**


	23. When There Are No More Heroes

DISCLAIMER: I am not Rosalie, so therefore I cannot pretend that I own anything. Perhaps this specific plot, yes, but none of the characters or the original plot.

ADVISORY WARNING: Mild terms and references are used and made in this chapter.

Thank you all for your questions and concerns, they are always appreciated and welcomed. As stated so many times before, I want all of you to understand the story- even if you are just reading it for fun (as that is why I write).

When There Are No More Heroes is written in Rosalie's POV. Title is from the song No More Heroes by Westlife.

**Again thank you for reviewing,**

**Principessa Volturi.**

* * *

**When There Are No More Heroes**

**(RPOV)**

Ugg. I hate the fact that I am sitting here waiting on Vladimir and Stefan to get back. I was the spy that was integrated into the Cullen coven. Of course I could always point a perfectly manicured finger at Alice and accuse her but what was the use?

She was still with the Volturi from what I had heard- probably being ordered around by the human. There were no more heroes, only villains.

You don't believe me?

What do you take the Volturi as? They have killed even more people than I would ever.

The Cullen's were not as sweet and innocent as one might be inclined to think either. Not that it amounted to much anymore these days.

Edward was dead, Emmett had gone over to work for them, Jasper too- some 'twin' he was, I couldn't help but mentally snort.

I had nothing against Isabella, I had everything against her. She was such a needy and demanding bitch. Always wanting this, or that.

The only outcome that I applauded was the fact that she was mated to that horrendous king. Perhaps they could both make each others lives hell- well not that they were not already seeking self-damnation.

I was still worried about Emmett. I would forgive him- in time. Maybe not for a couple of hundred years but what was that when you lived forever?

I was already without child- I would never have the joy of cradling a child and perhaps that is the reason why I could not bring myself to start draining women. I only drank from men. They were no good anyway, they were no superior than I. Matter in fact, I would say that I was more superior than them.

It wasn't like they would one day bare a child. The child that I would never have. Yet in some twist of fate Aro and Sulpicia were granted a child. Not that I would have anything to do with Bella. She was a hopeless and pathetic waste of space. The next time I ran into Caius I would tell him such.

Yes you heard me correctly. Caius and I were the closest of friends. Well that is what I wished we were. He really wasn't all that bad but now the fact that he had found a mate in Bella, I knew he would change. No longer would I be able to flaunt around.

Seriously, I must say I was kind of surprised that Alice never figured out about my triple lives.

You see, there was the one I had with the Cullen's, the sweet, perfect, prim and proper Rosalie Lillian Hale. Then there was the one- Caius Mistress. It was a shame that he never saw me as anything more. Of course I did have Emmett but I would have dumped him had I gotten my way with Caius. Honestly though, Emmett was a bigger fool than even I knew- never once had he questioned why I hunted so often. Well okay, he did, but all I had to do was mention something else and send him a certain look and bullshit my way out of that interrogational limelight and everything was just like it was before.

Then there was the most secretive one of all. I did not spend all of my time waiting for Caius to say that I was worthy of his admiration. I also worked for the Romanian coven. If Caius wasn't going to take me as his queen the Vladimir or Stefan would- eventually.

But n-o. Things had to work out in someone else favor. Edward and Jane had to be killed. Alice was still with the Volturi although I still think I came out on top of that deal. Yet Bella would take the throne and not me.

That wasn't fair. I had known Caius a lot longer than he had known Bella. It truly was a shame that he couldn't have drained her all those times that he had tried. What was it with not being able to finish out what was already started?

Vladimir and Stefan were both trying to see if they could not use the information that they had obtained through Jane to see if they could not overthrow the Volturi once and for all.

Don't you think that it is about time for new management? Those old kings were older than dirt and their laws were so not very becoming. Who really wanted to keep the Vampire existence a secret, besides the Volturi and maybe Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Jasper? Like, no one.

I wanted the world to know that there were new, more superior and beautiful kids on the block. And one of them was ME. If the measly humans had a problem with it then then I always had use for a snack.

But still I needed to set aside possible world domination and think about how to either get Vladimir and Stefan (and perhaps there might be a small chance that Caius) interested in me.

Then when I gained power the first one to go would be Bella and all the other Volturi members except Emmett. I could take him under my wing again.

If that plan did not work I could always attempt to retrieve Emmett and make a run for it. He would love me no matter what.

I mean who could resist a fabulously beautiful vampire like me?

The mirror couldn't...

* * *

**Author's Note:** Rosalie is something else altogether. She has another thing coming if she believes that Emmett will come with her willingly and of her follies that Vladimir and Stefan will overthrow the crest and make her queen. What do you think about her and Caius? That is also another deluded idea of Rosalie's. Now that Caius has a mate he will think of no other woman other Isabella- well besides those women whose lives are claimed by the law and deserve death.

I am curious to hear your reactions so please review. Is this what you thought it would be? Are you pleasantly surprised? Or sadly disappointed? Or perhaps were you thinking along the lines of: 'What has Principessa Volturi gotten herself into? This hole is eight feet deep and there is no way that she will be able to dig herself out of this one!'. Please Review!

**Happy Readings and Hugs,**

**Principessa Volturi**


	24. And In This Cruel and Lonely World

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, SM owns all, references included.

This chapter is written by special request of: **the only one for you**. I hope you approve of this chapter. And thank you for everything.

Again this is in Rosalie's POV but is a bit more of an explanation of her prior actions and um, motives.

Chapter 24: And In This Cruel and Lonely World

**Hugs,**

**Principessa Volturi**

* * *

**And In This Cruel and Lonely World**

**(RPOV)**

I wasn't a bad person. Honestly I wasn't.

I, like everyone else, had my reasons of being bitter. Some reasons were more justified than others, sure, but that was beside the point.

The point was that I was jealous.

Jealous. The word sounded somewhat foreign, even for me who had been consumed by it.

Here I was sitting impatiently on Stefan's makeshift throne- nothing to Caius' (not that he would have dared allowed me to sit on it) awaiting for the two venom brothers to return.

As a awaited for their homecoming, I mused some more.

I would not admit that I had, in fact, been unfaithful to Emmett but I knew that I had been.

Caius was different than Emmett in every sense. Emmett was a big goofball who did not know his head from a hole in the ground. He was fun to hang out with but just that: fun. Even if he was my mate, a girl's gotta have fun doesn't she not? No one was ever crucified for having a little fun.

I was also power hungry, the only title that could be associated with Emmett was that he was the King of Weirdo's. I did not want to be that type of Queen.

Caius had the throne, the crest and the attitude- it was a match made from up above.

We would have been perfect, but then Isa- whiny, good for nothing -bella had to come into the picture and mess up everything- per usual.

Of course, I could not have a child, yet she was willing to give it all up for immortality. What a pathetic excuse. Immortality, was a wonderful appeal to humans I suppose. All the fame, fortune and time one could ever imagine but that was not the real picture.

There was no fame when you had to conceal your entire existence. There was fortune but money became old fast. There was only so much you could seek to have when it came to money. Money did not buy happiness nor could it buy me a child. And time, last but not least time. Time was my damnation. I would forever live childless and would never grow old. Of course my looks would always stay with me, but I think I would trade my looks to be able to live a mortal life again and never know anything about vampires or any other part of the mythological world.

I was bitter because as a human I had been promised everything within my parents monetary means. Being thoroughly middle class and then engaged to that bastard who had money, there wasn't a lot that was out of my reach.

I know Jasper would often get tired of feeling to sense of longing whenever I thought about a child or the idea of becoming a human again, but I could care less about that traitor.

Humans always seemed to have unrealistic ideas about things, but here I was stuck in an unrealistic world having unrealistic ideas about humans. Makes a whole lot of sense, right?

What I would give, to either be human or to have the power I have always been promised. Sure Emmett is cute, looked a lot like Vera's son but that was the only thing he really had going for him- unless he was to overplot the Volturi, but that would be stupid notion of an idea, he was so in cahoots with them that he was more likely to become the fourth king than to overthrow them.

I wonder if how he was enjoying being the human's slave.

Of course, I could wish no ill-will towards him but I did get tired of how gullible he was towards others, naturally I wanted to have all the control so I couldn't care less that he bowed down to me. After all it was a man's job to make the woman feel like a princess.

Caius sure didn't neither did he make me feel like a queen.

I am sure he is reserving that for his mate.

'Now presenting Mr. and Mrs. Caius Volturi, formerly known as Miss. Isabella Swan- or had she already taken the last name of Volturi?' I thought with bitter sarcasm.

Just then the annoying bimbo, Tanya, struts in with a somewhat forlorn expression, yet another part was gleeful.

"Just to inform everyone that Master Stefan and Master Vladimir have been captured by the Volturi and it is likely that someone else needs to take over this coven. I totally nominate myself to the task- as I after all was leader of the Denali coven in which I first originated from."

whatever. I am the one who has been refused so many times. If I was to take over the coven and pursue to take over this crude-form-of-a-throne then I would finally have the power, strength and followers to try to over plot the Volturi once and for all…

And if I didn't it wasn't like _I_ thought up of the fact of making the coven's allegiance to me- Tanya did.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Like it, Hate it, Rate it, You know how to do it!

Happy Readings and remember to Review!

Another chapter up tonight!

**Principessa Volturi **


	25. It's Too Late To Apologize

DISCLAIMER: Naturally I own nothing. SM has all ownership so that leaves nothing for me to claim.

This title of: It's Too Late To Apologize comes from the song, Apologize by the amazing band OneRepublic. So needless to say, I do not own that either.

While I sulk some more about my lack of ownership please read this and review- perhaps that will lift my spirits- haha reviews are my version of fan-mail.

This is in Bella's and Caius' POV.

**Hugs,**

**Principessa Volturi**

* * *

**It's Too Late To Apologize**

**(BPOV)**

I could hear some yelling at me through the haze. Wh-What is going on, and who is yelling this time? And why are they directing it towards me? I am pretty sure that the only thing I could be faulted for is for trying to sleep.

I mean can they not tell I am TRYING to get some rest, is that too much to a….

Wait a minute, I am not supposed to be resting! It suddenly dawned on me. I am supposed to be in the middle of an extremely painful transformation that is well, for the lack of anything else, not painful.

No wonder whoever it was was screaming at me to wake up.

Ugg-, I felt like death, but obviously death could not feel me else I would be dead and have forever peace.

What was so hard about granting my wishes.

Because number one I never asked to be mated with an ultimate asshole, number two while I gained a new set of parents that had been far better than any of my others, I felt like that I was still somewhat unwelcomed by many. And last but not least, the third reason why I felt inferior was because I was still human - but unlike so many others I was a broken and rejected one- I seriously doubted that my becoming a vampire would change that one.

What though, was going to happen now? I was falling into a dark abyss but once again I had broken surface. Someone really was betting on me to survive. I think they either put their stocks on the wrong person or they were intent on seeing their efforts through till the end.

So anyway, I was laying down, flat, the pillow that I had been resting my head on was no longer there. And I could feel pressure being placed on my chest, at some points it felt like the pressure was like a pulse- sometimes it was there and other times it wasn't.

Nothing seemed to make sense at the moment, and at times like that, it was best to leave things be. No need to over exert my already overly exhausted body or brain anymore by worrying about something as unimportant as trying to make sense of something that would probably wouldn't make any sense in the first place.

No, if possible I think that I would rather wait out my time in private solitude.

But still that nagging voice keep calling out to me. Like so many times before it felt that my life was a constant cycle of near death experiences, losing conscious, waking up again at someone else expense and then repeating it all over again. For countless amount of times.

Still I layed but everything was coming back faster than I wanted it to.

It all made sense now, I had given up on life, they had not given up on me, their desperate attempts to get me back into the present moment instead of just drifting out in a vast space.

Finally, I decided to let my frustration be known. I was sick and tired of them trying to get me to live when I had no wishes too.

I screamed aloud in frustration, withered and jerked wildly as I wanted to get out of whoever's reach, and clawed trying to get away from those who were now forcing me down- presumably so that I wouldn't hurt myself. But nothing seemed to work, I was overpowered. Of course one vampire could very well overpower me but I was rendered immobile with all the hands that were now pressed against me.

If physical retaliation wouldn't work then verbal it was. I continued to scream out pleading and cursing at them for doing this to me, against my will.

I do not care if Charlie was present- not that he would be- and heard me. I wanted them ALL to know that I was not okay with this and that I would find away to kill myself once I became a vampire.

"AHHH!" I continued to yell and at some point in time, I had picked up moving again. I quieted down when I heard Caius speak for the first time.

"What is wrong with her? Is she in pain or what?" wow, he actually had a caring side- never thought that I would see the day. But now I had, so time to carry on with the screami-...

"She is not in any pain- not from what I can tell- well no more than what she has been in for the last several hours. I keep feeling waves of resentment, anger, frustration- a lot of frustration and hatred." Jasper answered in a tight voice.

Then in response Caius answered, "Well if she is not in any pain then she should not be screaming so. Shut her up her screaming bothers me."

And there I was somewhat touched that Caius was concerned over my well being, well that was before he opened his fat mouth and spoke. Humph! If my screaming bothers him then screaming I shall do.

It was his fault that I was in the situation I was in, so he could pay the price or leave- but if he did, I wanted him to hear my screams echo loudly in his mind- for the rest of eternity if need be. It might take that long just to get through his rock hard head.

So sucking in a deep breath I exhaled loudly and shrilly. The sound pierced into the night, day, morning, twilight, whatever time it was.

* * *

**(CPOV)**

I was furious that my mate had given up and did not fight. What had happened to all the spunk that she had had when confronting the Cullen's? No mate of mine would give up and be worthy of calling herself my mate. No. My mate would fight just like I have all these long years. She would fight until she could not fight anymore and then still she would continue to fight.

Only a weak, pathetic human would give in, and again no mate of mine would dare be useless.

If I had taken the risk of claiming her as my mate then I expected something in return.

And right now, all I asked for was her to fight…. and to shut up.

Her screams were seriously starting to annoy me to no end.

You see, this is why I had never been interested in any woman besides that Rosalie Hale. She was just as whiny as Isabella but unlike Isabella, all she wanted was the power that being apart of the Volturi would bring- particularly if I claimed her to be my mate.

But I never had time to waste on women and was never looking for a mate- looks like my mate had the same attitude. Maybe we will get along better than I expected…..

* * *

** Author's Note:** I hoped you liked it, Caius is slowly coming around but he has decided to proceed with caution.

Please Review!

**Happy readings and hugs from:**

**Principessa Volturi**


	26. Never So Far From Being So Close

DISCLAIMER: Well I own nothing, as always- there is no use to denying it but oh well- can't cry over spilled milk.

Enjoy- Never So Far From Being So Close- this is in Bella's POV

**Hugs,**

**Principessa Volturi**

* * *

**Never So Far From Being So Close**

**(BPOV)**

Yeah, this is what I get- bitten and absolutely no chance of not dying.

I hate my life- my soon to be immortal life- I hated it all.

But what good was it for me to complain? It wasn't like anyone would listen to me if I did.

So I just stuck it out- I wasn't immobile but I lacked the motive to move anymore. I had done my damage. Now it was time that someone else had done theirs.

Time became a stream, one second lapsing into the the next without any notification of just how much time had passed.

Laying there I could still feel the steady pressure that was on my chest and no matter how annoyed I got with it, I could not escape it.

The more I thought about what was happening to me, the less and less I could remember who I was or who I am going to be. I could not remember my name nor why I was being changed. This bugged me as I was certain that I had known just a second ago. The only name I remembered was Caius. But the name brought a bad aftertaste. It was like I was supposed to hate him, yet I had no idea as to who this Caius person was, or why I was supposed to hate him.

Fine with me, you treat people the way you want to be treated- and with my inevitable change, which and my newly recharged mind capacity- I would learn soon enough and then never forget. I would have enough to worry about without adding a mysterious vampire who was named Caius into the mix.

Like stopping however from hovering over me for the rest of my existence. Whoever it was, was pestering everyone in the room over little insignificant me.

I could feel my heart thump like a hummingbird's wing. My heart was beating so fast, so eager to end so that I might start my eternity.

At each passing heartbeat the pressure that had stuck with me lessened before it, along with my heart, stopped altogether.

I laid frozen, far more still than if I had been human. But alas, I was not.

I was a vampire- and a very thirsty one at that. And since there was no time like the present, I snapped my eyes open, this was the first time in a long time, that someone did not have to encourage me to do so. Of course someone was calling out to me, with practiced ease, but I opened my eyes willingly enough.

I looked around and took in the scenery, it was nothing spectacular about the room had housed me for an undefined amount of time but since I had been imposing on someone else, property and hospitality I supposed that I ought to be appreciative.

Moving for the first time since my change, I slid into a crouch as soon as I slipped off the bed.

I did not hiss immediately as I was still taking in my surroundings, but as soon as my eyes fell upon a white-haired vampire all chaos, hissing and hell broke loose.

I snarled and lunged at the stupid git. I did not trust him at all. But again I did not know why.

Some vampires had also crouched at the same time I had but they did not respond fast enough to intercept me, so the second that our bodies collided a deafening sound emerged from the sheer force of it all.

I snarled at the impeccable although I had no reason to hate him, but I did. For the all I knew he could be the reason behind why I was who I am today: a vampire.

But I could not recall ever wanting to be a vampire. I knew nothing about my human life. Certainly, it was not my fault, but if I was a vampire then that meant I was no longer a lowly human. But now I guessed that since I was a vampire, at least I could back up a punch with some force now.

I did not remember who I was or who these vampires were but that white-haired vampire would be nothing but dust by the time I was done with him. I would probably burn his ashes if I could get that far. I did not know why I had taken such a disliking to him but I had.

We had been wrestling for all of about half a minute before some of the other vampires stepped in and pulled us apart.

Still snarling and going in for another lunge it took several vampires who had to resort in manhandling me, to finally pry me and put enough space between us to ease the tension.

Two vampires that I had never seen before stepped in and blocked my view from that horrid creation that was destined to me my mate.

Both proceed closer to me with exaggerated caution- both snarling and hissing at me but I heeded them no mind.

A vampire, who was somewhere behind me commanded to them to stop, that I was in control of my sense, and that I had only gotten ahead of myself and I was very confused at the moment.

The two vampires halted before casting a wary eye on me. But they were not the only ones look at me.

A ravened hair vampire looked reproachfully at the vampire I had just attacked before looking directly at me.

A breathtaking smile slowly formed on his face before he was beaming at me. It was a shame to call him handsome, when he was so much more. My enhanced eyesight did not give him enough justice.

He was stunning, even if I did get the notion that I was supposed to know him, he had his air of importance- some things just never change.

Lethal, flawless and cunning in every step he took towards me, yet I could not cower down in fear. I knew that he, if pushed could end me but somewhere deep down I knew that he wouldn't.

I held my ground but was still unsure about everything. If he wanted to test me then I would willingly fight back.

Before anyone could react a female threw herself across the room, presumably at me and all but tackled me down to the ground.

I hissed in confusion but she did not bat an eye and just preceded inspecting me from top to bottom.

Satisfied with what she saw she enclosed me into a tight hug. Several snarls of warning erupted throughout the room but I heard a voice speak.

"Calm my guards, your queen is fine. Jasper can you get a better reading on her emotions? I trust that she is in no discomfort. Yet her reactions are so strange, I have never seen any newborn react somewhat like the way she has. Of course I do not handle newborns, the elite guards will do that, should I find a newborn with unsurpassed talent. But, you, you Jasper must have seen something like this."

"Master, I have not seen a newborn who is so confused as she is, but not in the traditional sense of the word. I do not think that she recognizes herself. I do not know what happened, but her emotions are not showing any fear, just….confusion."

I heard a strangled gasp come from both the man who had smiled at me mere minutes before and from the woman who was still pinning me down.

The woman's high soprano voice floated across the room, shock evident in her voice "You mean that she doesn't remember anything? How would you know, you can only read emotions, so you could be wrong. Please, I hope that you are wrong."  
The same vampire answered, "Ma'am, perhaps you ought to ask Miss Isabella. You are correct that I do not know, it is just my speculation, but I like you, can only wish that my gift is deceivin' me this time."

It was at that time that the raven haired man stepped closer to me and in a kind gesture- at least I assumed of such, he reached out his hand so that I might use it to aid me when I came to pick myself off the ground.

Gently and timidly, I scooted further away from the woman and reached for the outstretched hand.

Even after I had finished hoisting myself off the ground, the vampire was still holding my hand. His eyes were closed, body somewhat tense and guarded but I did not move. All of a sudden, he let out a sigh, before saying "Nothing, I can still read nothing." I was so confused but I assumed that his madness was due to living so long.

He addressed me directly in a serious tone that lead no room for negotiation, not that I would have tried to negotiate my way out.

"Isabella, do you have any recallence of who you are? Can you tell me what you are and what coven you belong too?"

I froze before answering the only question that I knew: "I am a vampire, that much I know. Who is Caius?"  
Ignoring the last question the vampire pressed on "You are correct, you are a vampire now. Do you remember who you are or what coven you are affiliated with?"  
I paused to think but I came up with nothing, so I did the honest thing and shook my head.

Another sigh came from the vampire before he changed the subject.  
"We will deal with this after we go for a hunt. I presume that you are thirsty?" I nodded my head before he continued, "Well I promised that we would take you for your first hunt so if you will please follow me we shall begin…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Isabella has no recollection of who she is, Caius and even Aro are going to use this to their advantage. Let me know what you think. If anyone is confused at what happened just PM me and I will give you a rundown, if their are a lot of you confused then I will just incorrporate my reasonings into the next chapter.

Need I say Review?

**Hugs and Happy Readings,**

**Principessa Volturi**


	27. And You Are?

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

Thank you for putting up with my lack of immediate update. I had the other test yesterday and was simply too tired to update, plus I had spanish work that needed to get done so I put school work first, well that was that and now this is this. Please let me know what you think.

Enjoy: And You Are…?

**Happy Readings,**

**Principessa Volturi**

* * *

**And You Are…?**

**(APOV)**

I was stunned that Isabella did not recognize herself, nor the rest of us for that matter. Had something in the changing process gone wrong? I mean besides the obvious.

Sulpicia would surely be beside herself with grief if Isabella continued behaving in this manner. I, while privately worrying over my daughter initial state, would use her lack of remembrance to my ultimate advantage. Once Sulpicia fulfilled our promise to our daughter, I would offer her a place in my elite guard.

Naturally I would have to conduct this in front of Sulpicia as she wanted to be apart of every aspect of Isabella's life and micromanage every detail. My mate would fight me tooth and claw but in my defense I would say that Isabella needed to learn how to defend herself. Particularly being mated to Caius, he would not stand for a mate who showed no willingness to fight when it came to batte.

Although I do not think Isabella would become a permanent member of the guard- regardless of if she never gained back her memory, I think if Sulpicia did not eventually persuade me to reevaluate my decisions Caius would eventually bite my head off and demand that I demote her of her position within the guard.

But think of all the fear that would be spread when the other vampires- both apart of my guard, and those of other covens- found out that my daughter was not above anyone else, and that she too had to serve the guard.

Then surely they would be fearful to hear that Caius had found his mate in my daughter- particularly if I could get Isabella to build up a reputation.

That might just so help Caius to finally confront her and accept her.

Yes indeed, Sulpicia would be furious, Isabella would be confused, Caius probably wouldn't care less so long that he was not bothered with Isabella, Marcus, well I think that we all know that answer and for me, I would be gaining a new asset to the guard- even if it was temporary.

Sulpicia was currently guiding our already fighting daughter towards the door.

I could not believe that my once innocent daughter was now in full fighting mode. Attacking her mate although I cannot tell if she recognized him or not. Apart of me thought not.

She knew his name, yes, but she did not know who he was as she asked _'__who_ is Caius', not _where_ is Caius.

Sulpicia had now successfully ushered Isabella out of the room and called for me to come so that Isabella could have her first hunt.

I would have to talk to Sulpicia privately and tell her not to tell Isabella that she was our daughter…

Ah, I sighed, I was too late, because just as I was thinking that Sulpicia was telling her.

"Come my daughter, you must be thirsty, let us help you and then once you are feed we shall discuss whatever has become of your memory."

"Daughter? I do not recall me being anyone's daughter, but who is Caius- is he my father?" Isabella responded in an innocent voice.

Sulpicia made a face of disgust before looking at me before answering in a weak voice.

"No, oh **no**! _Caius_ is definitely _**not**_ your father, Aro is. And yes, you are Aro's and my daughter. A cherished daughter, and _Aro and I_, as _your parents_," I noticed a firm emphasis on the phrases 'Aro and I' and 'your parents'; Sulpicia continued onward in her rant, "will help you gain your memory again. Don't you fret my dear. Now let us hunt I cannot bare the fact that you are thirsty, and I highly doubt that your father likes it anymore than I. And never you mind about Caius, he is someone that you do not want to associate with." Again with the emphasis, but need I tell you the word?

Sulpicia's syntax was a little off the more she spoke but I could tell that she was upset and even if her wording was not its best it wasn't like anyone of us could become confused by it.

Isabella was once again forced onward and before any time had passed we were in town.

I knew that I needed to lay down the rules now before we had an uncontrollable newborn on our hands and I had to call the God of War to deal with it.

"Isabella, will you please look and listen to me." My voice was spoken in an authoritarian form, I meant business and no one, not even my daughter would get away with mocking or refusing me. Not after what happened to Jane.

Isabella's head snapped up and her eyes met mine. Not bad, I had to admit, for a newborn who had scarcely been 'born' seven minutes ago.

If she continued to behave as indifferently then as she was now, then I would be able to make a guard of her yet. The sooner the better, since she would not have much time as a guard.

Glancing at Isabella one final time I laid down the laws and what was to be expected to happen should she break one.

I could tell that Sulpicia thought that I was being entirely too harsh, but I was dealing with a newborn, who did have a sense of who she was, despite of everything else.

Asking for Isabella to repeat everything I had just spoken to her, to make sure that she understood everything that I had said before I turned her loose, Isabella obeyed and recited everything perfectly.

At least if I had to punish her, I could feel at ease knowing that Isabella was aware of the rules. I would have to treat her differently than my other guards, since I could not access her mind and the fact that she is my daughter.

Sometimes, even at my old age, old habits died hard.

If I had been half as smart as any man, I would have taken Jane's demise and applied my mistakes and errors to that of the way I would treat Isabella.

No favorites, no special attention, no extra privileges, or immunities to laws, and most importantly, I would have to be firm and demand respect.

She might very well be a princess in every sense of the word, but I was a king.

And in the laws of degree and order, the King was always superior to that of a queen or a princess.

With the laws laid forth, I nodded to Sulpicia and we took Isabella by the hand and lead her to a deserted alleyway...

* * *

Reviews, anyone? Please, let me know what you think….

**Happy Readings,**

**Principessa Volturi**


	28. Playing Games

**DISCLAIMER:** Need I say it?

Happy Easter and Good Friday! I will not be updating after this update for a few days. It is time to take a vacation!

Thank you for the reviews and everything from well wishes to the ideas, I really appreciate it a ton.

**Happy Readings,**

**Principessa Volturi**

* * *

**Playing Games**

**(BPOV)**

Well this was going down hill fast. Apparently I was Aro's and Sulpicia's daughter- although I looked nothing like either of them- besides being a vampire. I was a princess, that I got from reading in between the lines, and I still did not who this Caius person was.

I did learn that it was best to stay away from him, but how could I stay away from someone who I did not know? Of course that vampire that I attacked I would have to stay away from him, unless one of us wanted to end up with one or more less appendages than what we started with.

Aro was firm with me and told me in somewhat more kinder words to 'not screw up and keep a check on myself'.

He really did not feel the need to sugar coat anything. Very blunt about it and even if he was supposed to be my father, since I did not remember anything besides what I have been told I ought to just call him Master Blunt; Or His Royal Bluntness.

'Master' only because I heard other vampires refer to him as such. I do not think he would be keen on my calling him Daddy or anything.

The woman, Sulpicia, who announced herself as my mother was a different story. She seemed to be so full of love and so caring that I thought that it might be possible that I could very well get by with calling her Mom or something of the liking.

To say that my first hunt went well would be somewhat untruthful. Well, okay, a lot untruthful.

I was lead to a place where a bunch of homeless people lived, and was told specifically which one I was supposed to take. I think Aro was trying to test my stealth. So I tackled one homeless person with enough force that I more or less broke his neck then and there. The other humans saw me and then they freaked. With one already limp person I was just getting read to flee the area before the bloodbath started, but that was before Aro stepped in.

"Stay put Isabella!" He hissed at me, displeasure coloring his tone. And he grabbed me from behind and pinned me to the ground. Once I finished struggling and trying to attack Aro he let me go, with a wary Sulpicia watching me closely, braced to step in if she was needed.

Then, at speeds that only Sulpicia and I could comprehend, he took care of all the other humans. He killed them with such ease but never once did he break their skin or have their blood shed.

I stayed frozen, both out of awe, that someone as handsome as Aro was could be so skilled, and out of fear. Fear of what would happen if I defied him. He carried the air of power and his very presence demanded respect and loyalty.

I would not want to see what he would do if someone breached his trust.

Once Aro was done, he stalked back at me, his face was furious which caused me to cower back in fear. I shrinked back right into Sulpicia's awaiting arms. At some point during Aro's display she had sunk down to the ground, so that she might be beside me.

She locked me into her arms so that I would not be able to break away, but before she did she turned my body away so that I was no longer facing Aro, and cooed at me. Telling me sweet nothings.

Aro growled, clearly not happy with Sulpicia's method of calming down or not happy about her word choice, but I did not care.

If this is what it was like to have a mother then I kind of liked it.

Once Sulpicia was finished soothing me I felt another hand on my shoulder and slowly turned to face Aro.

His face was grave but besides that no other emotions slipped through. Staring me down, he cocked his head before gesturing to the slayed bodies. I took as my signal to feed, I was ravenous by now.

I snapped up into a crouch and hissed one time in warning before I grabbed the close body and drank.

One human turned into two, which faded into three and so forth. I could not ease the burning in my throat, no matter how hard I tried.

Finally Aro step up and told me that I had enough and that we were going to leave this place quickly and quietly. He was sending for someone to discard the bodies.

I could smell a vampire coming and immediately stiffened so much that Aro had to literally drag me out by force.

He drug me back to the bungalow that I had woken up in and unceremoniously dumped me on the ground, before bending down so that he was at eye level with me.

He growled at me savagely before finally finding the words to speak to me.

"Isabella, I am very disappointed with you. I told you that I wanted you to stay under the radar. That I did not want you to alert the other humans that was in the area, but you did. You defied my order and for that you will be punished. It will be in your best interest to not make me angry as I do not easily forgive nor forget these things. It would be shamed if you tarnished your reputation before you even gained one, now wouldn't it?"

I stared at the vampire doe-eyed. I could not find the will to communicate to him. I nodded my head hoping that he wouldn't ask for a verbal response. Of course he did though, anyone of his position would always demand such.

I gasped for unneeded air, one would have thought that he had drug me here by the neck, which wouldn't be very far fetched guess.

I rasped out a strangled 'yes' before ignoring him completely.

I needed a barrier, something to protect me, anything.

The more I thought, the more I felt like I was being shielded. There was a tug that occurred within my brain and then I could feel it expand. It moved outward but never did it expand greatly, only enough so that I gained a sense of ease and numbness. I felt nothing nor did I really comprehend anything.

I could hear a couple of startled vampires talk to me trying to bring me from my stupor, with no avail.

I could hear panic raise all around me but I couldn't care less. My body had shut down to protect itself from Aro's wrath. Why he was so mad, I could understand but I was too confused to put up with another vampire's displeasure.

I never really feel into a state of complete oblivion but I did not resurface either.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Aro is furious, Sulpicia is worried, Carlisle nor Jasper know what to make of this.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will update again in a few days. Don't forget to review.

Have a fabulous Easter you guys.

**Hugs, and Happy Readings from,**

**Principessa Volturi**


	29. A Doctor's Musings

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Thank you all for the follows/favorites and Reviews, really means a lot.

Here is Chapter 29: **A Doctor's Musings**. Hope this meets expectations. This is an important chapter!

**Principessa Volturi**

* * *

**A Doctor's Musings**

**(JPOV)**

Poor Miss Isabella, even for a vampire she could be considered as weak. An easy target. The Masters have proven that much.

I could feel the waves of disapproval that was rolling off of Master Aro. Even Mistress Sulpicia was somewhat upset about the whole ordeal.

Master Aro still loomed over Miss Isabella's collapsed form, but she was not aware of it. Master Aro continued to hound her but once he realized that she was not with him, his whole demeanor changed.

Instantly at his daughter's mental regression, he became worried and concerned. Mistress Sulpicia was by Miss Isabella's side too at the moment that Master Aro's voice changed from fury to forlorn.

I had never seen anything like this, and breaking character, I looked over to Carlisle for guidance in this one as I knew my Masters were just as clueless as me.

Carlisle was frozen- the only sign of deep stress that I could physically see, emotionally wise though... he was stumped. He had never seen anything like this either, I took it by his confusion.

Master Caius however, was totally unconcerned over his mate's overall well being.

A sinister smile spread upon his usually scowling face and he too stalked toward the subdued newborn.

Waving in a grand gesture he dismissed all the guard and Carlisle and other vampires who were not of his equal. I too had to take my leave.

* * *

**(CPOV)**

Perfect, absolutely perfect! This is what I need. A mate who has lost her will and is terrified to displease. Oh, the fun I would have as I twisted her into the submissive, mate that I wanted. I could break her if I so choose, but I think that I would hold off no that for now.

I wanted to see if she would test her boundaries or if she willingly accepted them.

Stalking forward, I also bent down so that I was level to her, ignoring my sister's voiced displeasures and my brother's looking of warning.

I snarled my displeasures back at them before turning my attention to the vacant, glassed-eyes vampire that was slumped in front of me.

"Isabella" I hissed at the newborn, "If you do NOT get up this very second, I will make your life living hell. That I promise you. If Aro was mad at you before, it will have nothing, and I mean NOTHING compared to how I will be if you defy me." The newborn had approximately four thousand more nanoseconds to obey me before I would drag her up by her hair.

She must have heard my implied threat because she numbly obeyed.

I smiled smugly at Aro as if to say that 'you can get her to do anything now, you just have to use force, threats and double meanings. In other words you use manipulation.'

Aro did not looked pleased but he shrugged it off and grasped my hand.

"Ah, yes my brother. Please refrain from using using to much of your power over my daughter. She has already disobeyed me, and while I am not pleased over it, I cannot say that I could fancy the idea of her getting on the wrong side of you. Even if you are her mate, she is now apart of my guard. I have control over her, she will obey me before she does you. Just remember that."  
I was not the only one that hissed at what he had just said. Sulpicia was spitting nails and I was baring my teeth at my brother.

Isabella however, bowed her head in absolute submission to the three of us. Her chest heaved in a broken sob but never once did she show any sign of disrespect.

Now it was time for my brother to smile smugly at me. Surrah.

Aro, having complete control over the situation glanced around the room before addressing every vampire in the house, besides those who owned it.

"Come, Isabella and everyone, let us go back home. We are no longer needed here. Come along now Isabella. We will deal with this once we arrive back to Italy and get you acclimated to the castle and to your position on the guard."  
With a sweep of his cloak he sauntered out of the room with the newborn and his mate. I followed with my head held high and a scowl on my face demanding to all the lower ranking fools that we were leaving immediately and that we would leave with or without them. Again I spoke with double meaning, there would be none left behind: the only thing that would come up of those would be death, I would kill them.

The mass of us Volturi stormed the meadow that served as a yard to those vampire acquaintances of Cullen. I did not turn around to look back at the house that we just left, it meant nothing to me. I had the one thing that I wanted- well sort of. I had no control over Isabella, that would come in time I suppose.

It's was a shame really, Aro would be to soft on her since she was his 'daughter'. I would never understand that one. Oh well, like I had said numerous times before, I would not even try to understand my brother. It was best if I didn't, not that I wanted to anyway.

Once we all reached the airport and boarded the jet, my brother's mate along with Isabella broke off from the rest of the group and went into a back room, to talk I suppose. Aro followed the retreating figures with his eyes just like I did, but made no move to follow them. Instead he came to sit down beside me and proceeded to chew my ear off about my way of conduct. Sometime during his rant, Corin and Chelsea got up and went off in the same direction as Sulpicia and Isabella did but Aro paid no mind to them.

But I did.

* * *

**(Carlisle POV)**

I was not deaf to the whispers that were circulating about me through the guards. I also could not escape them.

I was on my way back to Italy once again with my mate and what was left of my coven. Currently it was only Esme, Alice and Rosalie, the latter was somewhere beyond my knowledge.

I knew that Aro was disappointed in me, if possible, even more now than he was before. I had failed him on so many accounts that I did not know where to begin.

Jasper, seemed to have almost risen up to take my place, not that I minded.

I just was concerned about what would happen to him once he fell out of favor with Aro.

I might not have created Jasper nor might he not be apart of my coven anymore but I would always think of him as a son.

The whispers were that I was not fulfilling my duty to Aro, Sulpicia and more importantly Isabella. She, Isabella, was supposed to be my top priority. Her health was a major point of concern for us all but many of the guards, and quite possibly some of the kings, felt that I was standing more on the sidelines throughout this whole ordeal.

And perhaps I was.

I could not truthfully say that I had been the most proactive in Isabella's health as I should have been, and I did not offer much comfort to her during her change, Jasper had.

I did love Isabella like another daughter, I had always had since I had first been introduced to her.

I do not think that she returned the feelings of daughterly love. She had her own parents who demanded her love.

But that still did not give me any excuse as to why I had shunned Isabella's health. Sure, I was going through my own type of crisis but Isabella was completely out of her element.

Her calamity had been and was so much greater than mine, and I barely offered her a shoulder to cry on.

Some father I had been to her. At least she had Jasper, I would have to thank him for that later.

Jasper was also difficult to defend in this whole ordeal. His mate was beyond herself with guilt, sorrow and remorse, yet he paid her no mind. It was as if he did not acknowledge her as his mate.

I knew Jasper could hold a grudge, but to hold one against his mate. It did not make anymore sense than him trying to kill Alice.

I cannot condone her behavior or actions, I wasn't even going to attempt that, but I could not believe that Jasper would really turn such a cold shoulder on her.

It just did not make sense. But what did these days? I heaved a sigh causing Esme to look at me. I smiled sorrowfully back at her. She didn't do anything to deserve this but she was here, staying beside me every step of the way. I too, could tell that she knew about the rumors that had been spreading about me. She wasn't happy about them and did her best to comfort me but she too had questioned my motives several times prior.

More than once she had asked me 'Are you sure that you cannot do more to help Isabella out? It pains me to see her in so much emotional turmoil.' I always responded by saying that I was doing all that I knew to do and that she would get over this period, she would become the Isabella that we all knew her as. She would become our Bella.

I was wrong though. She would never become Bella.

She was never something thing that we could claim as ours. She belonged with the Volturi, for better or for worse.

The Volturi had shown us that, they had adopted her and claimed her as one of theirs. The only reason why I or any of the other members of the Cullen coven were still in the equation is because Isabella need us. Even if we did not believe that she need us, it changed nothing.

I in particular was at fault here. I was upset about this whole ordeal. I was sad that my coven had been forced apart, weather it was disgust of being associated with us or because of breaking laws. Unconsciously I had channeled out my frustration on the very person who was least deserving of it.

I knew that Isabella would need me for a while longer yet. Her shut down previously had proven that much. Just because she was immortal did not mean that she had a clean bill of health. But what could I say? This was Isabella we were talking about after all. We were just fortunate that she could now walk across a flat surface without tripping.

All I could do was seek internal peace by playing a bigger part in her well being. I knew that she wouldn't make this easy on me and what with Mistress Sulpicia and Master Aro overseeing any and all interactions that occurred between their daughter this would not be a very easy task.

But I owed it to Isabella and I was determined to make things right between us.

Even if we were destined to become strangers.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is only part of Carlisle's thoughts. There are more to come. I am not trying to justify what Carlisle did was right but his actions need to be addressed, as it will play a big part in the plot here in the near future. I hope you liked it and please review.

**Thank you,**

**Principessa Volturi**


	30. Sequel of Events

Disclaimer: Need I say it?

***Okay guys, and girls, I need to clear something up, and I dedicate this update to do just that.

Although it is no one's fault but my own, I think that we, including myself, are judging Aro a bit harshly. While I do not feel compelled to justify Carlisle or any of the other Cullen's, I do feel entitled to defend Aro. If you will read this chapter before saying that Aro is being too harsh on Isabella I would appreciate it greatly.

Instead of the traditional Sequence of Events, I decided to switch things up and make it Sequel of Events. I hope you enjoy chapter 30!

**Happy Readings,**

**Principessa Volturi**

* * *

**Sequel Of Events**

**(APOV)**

After Isabella's mind collapsed I was in a mild panic. If I had known before that of what her reaction would be to my scolding I would have approached the topic differently.

Caius was not helping either. He point blank threatened Isabella, and while I must admit, she listened to him, I did not appreciate his methods.

Once we boarded the plane, I gave Caius a tongue lashing. By the time I was finished I think we both were tired of each others company- not that we were seeking each other's presents to begin with.

While Caius was busy scowling at everyone and everything, I retreated back into my mind.

I needed to sort out this new problem.

Oh, my dear daughter, how much you have complicated our lives so. You changed the whole castle, for both better and for the worse. But while I have recently had my doubts, now is not one of those times.

But even if I did harbor fatherly feelings for Isabella, I still was her master. Not by venom but of social status. Even if she was my daughter, and a whole lot different than Jane was I could not bare to have a repeat of a betrayal.

I was protecting myself but was I protecting the second most important woman to me?

My cold callous ways of punishment was clearly not the way to handle Isabella. I would have to punish her, whether I wanted to or not. She needed to know that I would not tolerate disrespect on any level nor would I be playing favorites. So what she was my daughter? I could not show any familiarity towards her when she officially became apart of my guard, at least not in the throne room.

The kings had a front, and around our guards we put on the front. I had already shown weakness with Jane, and she had used it against me. Another blow like that and the Volturi might very well cease to exist.

I could not risk something like that again.

Was I right to have Isabella join the guard, without so much of a choice? In some ways it was right, but in so many more ways it wasn't.

She had a shielding power that could deter any- and as far as I was currently aware of- all mental powers. Alec couldn't reach her neither could Demitri nor Chelsea.

Chelsea, I wondered if I could possibly somehow break into Isabella's mind and get her to tie her bonds more securely to Sulpicia and myself. I wanted her loyal to the two of us only- at least here at first.

I could integrate others into her bonds as I deemed necessary.

She might be a living doll and my puppet but she was also my daughter. I could not treat her in the same way I did my other guards, I already had Sulpicia to deal with.

When my other brother found out, he too would be giving me grief. He hated to see his niece suffer the same pain and experience the same lose that he had.

However, I do think that if I was to solve this problem on the best way to punish Isabella I would have to go against my instincts. I would have to deal with this as a father would, not as her Master.

Not ideally speaking, but if that would save some trouble later on down the road I would do and go any means necessary to ease the tension for all of us. Including conducting her form of punishment in more private matters so that I could be as firm or soft as I wished without others interfering.

When I spoke of the others, I meant the guards. There was no way that Sulpicia could be excluded in any decision concerning Isabella. She would likely rip my arms off before I so much as drug Isabella around anywhere else.

Oh, yes, I would remember that for a long while to come. I did not realize that Sulpicia could be such a feisty vampire when she was furious. I swear, if she wasn't my mate I would have done her a number for all the times that she had bite me, and that was just talking about the past thirty minutes alone.

But did my lack of emotional control get in the way of me accurately passing judgement? Certainly. I was just as much in fault as Isabella was. In Sulpicia's mind, I was more so. I could have at least had the decency to explain what Isabella did wrong before grabbing Isabella by the neck and dragging her all the way back to the house. It was too late now, and while I could not just go up to my daughter and apologize, I would have to do treat her to something nice as a way to apologize.

And I heard all of this talk about how hard it must be to be a King and a Master. Neither held a candle to how hard it was to be a father, particularly a good father to someone as deserving as Isabella was.

I had made mistakes, and I would surely make more but I did not want to make a mistake that could prove irreversible. Nor did I want my daughter to be fearful of me. I wanted her to know that she had to respect me like all the other guards, and that she could not push me any further than Alec, Chelsea or any other of my most trusted guards, but not fearful of me. No never that, anything other than fear.

I do not think I could imagine Isabella being fearful of me, but I would have to keep my temper in check. I did not want to give her a reason to have fear installed into her.

I wanted her to feel at ease, which is one of the reasons why I wanted her to spend a lot of time with the God of War, Corin and Chelsea. They could help ease her into this lifestyle more smoothly than most.

I would decree that those three became Isabella's companions. I think that Sulpicia could live without Corin's power, after all Isabella brought a whole new form of satisfaction into her life. Something that Corin couldn't bring.

If I had learned anything from this musing of mine, was that I could not treat Isabella like she was just another guard, at least not all the time. I would have to become more creative when I dealt out her punishments. That, for once I would have someone supervising over me: Sulpicia, and I knew that she would not take that task lightly. Any business of Isabella's automatically became her business as well.

These small details concerning my new family of a mate and a daughter were not a sequence of events, this was a sequel of events. Because unlike a sequence, this sequel had built up over time into so much that one action piled up into many, each one building off the one before.

Let's just hope that I do not ruin any and all chances of breaking this sequel by doing anything less than wise.

Let's just hope that I can come up with a system that please both Sulpicia and get's the job done with Isabella.

O' the troubles that came along with fatherhood….

* * *

Author's Note(s): Love it? Hate it? Rate it? Date it? You know what to do. I hope that after reading this you understand that Aro DOES love Isabella, but he is trying to protect himself after the blow that Jane took at him and his strong guard.

Can you really blame Aro for being a wary and unsure of this whole situation? I bet some of you all can still find fault… If you are one those who did please, let me know, as I would absolutely LOVE to hear.

That's all for now my work for another day is done, but you can always write me a little message in the REVIEW box, I hope you do!

**Happy Readings and Hugs,**

**Principessa Volturi**


	31. For The Love of A Guard

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, besides Leonardo. Do you all even remember him? He came in the very later chapters of Until Eternity. He is the newborn that is mentioned by Isabella throughout this chapter.

Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them.

The story's setting has now returned back to Italy and more specifically the dreaded throne room, but this time, three vampires are being incorporated into the Volturi guard. Enjoy.

**Principessa Volturi**

* * *

**For The Love of A Guard**

**(BPOV)**

I was standing in the center of the throne room. Something told me that I had been here before, but even if so, this was the first time since I had stood before the thrones as a vampire.

The chairs, the thrones that were the only furniture occupants in this room, were magnificently grand.

Ebony lavished in golden trim that spiraled up the arms, legs and backing of the chairs. Although the main features of ebony and gold were present in all three chairs each one was uniquely different. The difference was subtle and when my eyes were weakened by mortalness I could not distinguish nor even begin to comprehend the small details that gave each chair its own design.

My 'father's' was the purest black, so much so that when he sat on this throne his cape blended and morphed in so it looked as if he and the throne were one. A united front, it screamed, the black must have resembled power, because Aro certainly had it.

The throne that was to the left of Aro's was not black, instead this chair had traces of the darkest shade of crimson. Just like blood. The color was unforgiving as it carried a cold, chilling hue. Perhaps the occupant of that throne was just as cold and unforgiving as the shade of red produced.

The other vampire, whom I had no recollection of, throne was different still. His was, like the others, the darkest shade possible, but this time instead of it being red or even black it was blue. It looked black, but when comparing it to Aro's true black, one could tell that it was indeed a shade of blue. Well one could tell that if he or she was a vampire. Calm,the color seemed to radiate, calmness and peacefulness.

A cough was what distracted me from my observations. I looked up and noticed that Aro's eyes gazed down upon me. I had a feeling of deja vu, it was unnerving but I did not show any signs of discomfort. I was not asking for any reason to tip off the vampire that was before me.

Another vampire approached me, I knew that I had never seen him before. Even in my state of fog, I could tell that I had never meant him before, I don't know how, I just did. I stiffened at his presents, he, much like myself was a newborn. I wondered briefly if he was changed unwillingly like I had been. Or, possibly if he was happy with the idea of being eternally indestructible. Who, though, would want to live for such a long time, was beyond anything I could fathom.

Again my thoughts were interrupted, which was rude of Aro to do so, but then again, I could and probably should also be pointing fingers at myself, as it was also considered to be rude by spacing out like I had been only moments before.

"Ah, I am glad you have returned back to the land of the living dead, Isabella. What has occupied your attention so?" Genuine curiosity rang out through his voice, although slight amusement was depicted in his voice during the first part of his attempt to get me to answer.

The contrast of that genuine tone was so vastly different from the furious one that he had used on me only about half-a-day's time before.

I decided then and there that I always wanted Aro to speak to me in a tone of voice that was gentle, kind and if nothing else attentive, even if it was falsely deceptive.

Looking up to the raven haired Master of mine, I answered solemnly.

"I was just taking in my surroundings, that is all, I meant no disrespect...sir."

The ending was a bit weak, but I knew not of how to address him, I do not think that the term of 'father' would settle well as I had said before. Better 'sir' than nothing at all, at least that is what I thought.

Aro, however, did not look overly amused but he did not look mad either. In a tone that matched mine he responded.

"You will address me as Master at all times while in the throne room, only if we are talking on a one-on-one basis, then you may call me Sir. All other times, you will address me as Master, just like all of my other guards do. Now as I was saying, I do believe that I need to distribute some cloaks. Jasper, Emmett and Isabella please come forth."  
The three of us did, I noticed that the other newborn was not apart of those who came forward.

Upon our advancements, three cloaks were produced two a dark shade of grey, not quite black but very close, other other: a shade lighter, that cloak had more white than the other two. I imagined that that cloak was for me, afterall I had disappointed my Master.

Yet, I was wrong, I was called upon first and one of the two darker colored cloaks were draped across my shoulders with a brass like pendent with a V connecting the two ends just under my chin.

The leaders, or rather, my masters were pure gold. No foreign metal tainting the gold to make it any less than pure.

Mine was brass, although falling far from pure gold, the color itself had to resemble something, a status or rank. Bowing my head in respect and out of embarrassment with all the attention, since the room was filled to the brim of vampires. All their eyes were directed to where I was standing, although some might not have been looking at me, but rather at my Master.

"Isabella, look at me." My Master commanded softly at me, and I complied by looking directly into his milky-hazed eyes.

"You have been bestowed the honor of joining the elite guard, should you be proven worthy. I have no doubt that you will join in the ranks of the elite guard, your pendent signifies as much."

Placing one hand on my shoulder, he gave it a gentle squeeze before backing down and stretching out his arm so that another cloak could be draped over it.

Upon his movements I too, moved back to stand with the others that were in the center of the room.

A vampire named Jasper was called upon next. Master conducted Jasper's in the same way. Giving Jasper the cloak and told them that after everything settled down, he would also be tried in combat, and should his performance be pleasing, he too could secure a place within the elite guard. I noticed that Jasper's pendent was silver, pure sterling. Why had I received brass, when Jasper only received silver? I was inclined to think that brass meant more than silver, yet I had angered my Master, why hadn't he given me a silver pendant like Jasper's. It seemed that the color of pendent made no difference between who got accepted within the elites and who did not.

Finally there was only one more cloak to award out, this cloak was more gray than the one's that Jasper and I bore.

"Emmett..." Master Aro's baritone voice rang out through the room and the last vampire came forward.

"...Ah, Emmett, you have no special ability, yet like Felix, your strength is superior; Which could come in handy, as you and Felix will be going off on quite a few missions together which is why I now present you a cloak that is equal to his. Like Jasper and Isabella, I will have you tested against one of the elite guards, and should you beat your opponent in combat, you may learn that being apart of the elite guard is rewarding."

Like Jasper's, Emmett's pendant was sterling silver, I was the only one to receive a brass crest. And just like Jasper and I both had done previously, Emmett stepped back in line with us once our Master dismissed him.

With that, there were no more cloaks to distribute out. The newborn that had, at one time, stood beside me had not receive one. But I had. I was going to become apart of the guard, whereas the other would probably not, assuming that he wasn't already.

My master, who had taken a seat in on his throne, gave the three of us a hard look before getting up again and spreading out his arms, in a grand finale.

"My dears, I would like to present you with three new guards: Isabella, Jasper and Emmett. Welcome them as you would any brethren. Teach them the ways of the crest and once you feel like they are ready, we shall test their endurance and ultimately decide their fate within the guard. This meeting is now adjourned, so please go back to your duties. But one last note, before we disperse: You are to treat Isabella with just as much respect as you would treat us. Anyone failing to do so, I will find out and when I do, you will have me to answer too. That is all."

I wondered why I was going to get treated like one of the Masters, was it because I was their 'daughter'? Or was it because of the brass buckle? Or did the two things represent one bigger picture, what if it was because I was their daughter, that I had gotten a brass pendant? That would make sense but that hardly explained why I was to be treated with respect, when the Masters had hardly treated me with any.

It was like I was their equal, yet at the same time I wasn't. Master Aro was trying to rally up the guards, my peers, into treating me with more than common courtesy, as if I was somewhat more superior than they were, but at the same time I was not as important as a Master.

The kings, and the Mistress, who demanded that I refer her as my mother, all got up and left the room, but before so, my Mistress looked at me, with sorrowful eyes, before she too turned and followed the other kings out.

That just left the guards and the newborn along with the other's that come back to Italy with us, in the room.

I pivoted and looked at all the other hooded figures that lined the walls, and they looked back at me.

The silences was deafening, and seemed to expand onward for an indescribable amount of time before it was broken with a piercing snarl...

* * *

Please review? Tell me what you think!

**Happy Readings, **

**Principessa Volturi**


	32. Hit Listed

**Disclaimer I:** As always, I do not own the Twilight Saga. Leonardo, however, I do own. Leonardo comes from my own imagination.

**Disclaimer II:** Small reference made from Rick Riordan's book: The Lost Hero. Again, while it is a wonderful book and series, I own nothing.

Thank you for reading and giving my story a chance, and I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Again this one is in Isa(Bella's) POV. So Isabella's now been incorporated into the guard, sutlely. What does Aro and Caius have planned?

**Principessa Volturi**

* * *

Previously: _I pivoted and looked at all the other hooded figures that lined the walls, and they looked back at me._

_The silences was deafening, and seemed to expand onward for an indescribable amount of time before it was broken with a piercing snarl... _

* * *

**Hit Listed**

**(BPOV)**

The snarl was coming from the newborn. His eyes were trained on me and me alone.

I did not want to fight, I did not really know how to fight. The one time that I had attempted to fight was when i tackled the blonde haired vampire, and I hardly called struggled against Master Aro fighting, particularly when he had held fast. Of course he was several millennia older than I, so perhaps I wasn't giving myself enough justice.

This newborn though, was deranged- his eyes were a vibrant red that had a half-crazed look about them.

No one, including myself moved. Well, I take that back, the newborn stalked forward, much like Master Aro had.

Oh the feelings that this situation brought back.

Jasper moved to try to shield me, but the newborn was just as fast, if not faster.

The newborn hissed at the thought of having another challenger and resorted to taunting.

"Defending the one that I swore that I would kill, eh? Well I could always add you to the barbeque. Now if you will just move yourself aside so that I might be able to finish what Victoria and James failed to complete."

Multiple hisses came from around the room, but I did not know a Victoria or a James, and I certainly did not know this newborn, yet he spoke it directly to me, and spoke in a way that I ought to remember them.

If I could not remember my own name, and relied on someone to tell me what I was called, how could I possibly be expected to remember a Victoria and a James?

I couldn't be expected to remember that. I wondered what had happened to my memory? What had caused my memory to leave me, so that I had to start anew.

I had no more answers now then I had when I had woken up to this new life.

Caius was still a mystery and so was this Victoria and James.

The foe, seemed to sense my confusion and jeered at me.

"What? Don't tell me that you do not know Victoria and her mate! Oh dear, did you lose your mind completely? 'tis a shame if you did. Oh well, it is your lose on both accounts, both mentally and physically as I am now going to kill you. Any last words, wishes, or secrets you wish to let the world know?"  
I stood with my mouth agape, this was incredible, barely borne into this world, both as a human and definitely that of a vampire and I was already on so many people's hit list.

This time a snarl came from Jasper and Emmett along with some other vampires I had never seen before.

The newborn barely flinched, keyword being barely.

Halting in his lethal stalk, he looked a bit uncertain, as some of my hooded and cloaked um, comrades (could I call them that?) crouched, ready to intercept him should the hat drop.

I, of course, did nothing, I was frozen in place and hoped that someone somewhere would help me or if that was too much to ask, than a hole came along and swallowed me up. I did not want to risk angering my Master further by fighting. If I angered him, he might decided that I was not worthy of a brass pendent and demote me to a sliver. This was all guess work as I firstly, did not know if the colors signified anything, and secondly, I did not know how Master Aro would respond to this brawl.

Providing it came to that, so many here seemed eager to be apart of the action that all likelihood was that I would not actually be the one fighting.

The cloaked figures crept forward, at least they did not falter in their steps.

But this did not deter the newborn from trying to kill me. He was furious at both my apathetic state and the fact that others had risen up to him in my defense and sprinted forward. But Jasper successfully blocked his way of getting to me, at least for a second.

That, that mere second was all that was needed to answer my prayers. At that second, the great doors were thrusted open and in stormed two- make that three- furious vampires.

A blonde, Master Aro, and my Mistress, who doubled as my mother, entered, all were beside themselves yet my challenger did not take notice of the new arrivals.

While all the other vampires were frozen out of indecisiveness, the newborn plowed on and landed on me.

That action alone caused us to be thrown several feet backwards, I landed on the floor right in front of one of the thrones, but I knew of not which one I was being pinned against.

I was no longer mute, I hissed and fought back. I mean, even _I_ deserved a shot a living. Didn't I?

I remember my Mistress say on the plane ride over that some people did not do a very good job living out their human lives, and it was up to them to make the best, or the worst of their immortal one.

I think that I was making best of mine by fighting back.

Then out of nowhere two hands shot out and grasped the fiend and pulled him from off of me, while another proceeded to step over the crumpled heap that consisted up of my attacker and me. This vampire was the same vampire that I had attacked previously, the blonde one, the one that I had ill feelings for, although I did not know where they came from.

Yet he appeared to be calm and did not show any signs of wanting to fight me, I hissed warningly at him, I distrusted him

Ignoring me blatantly, he pulled me up and also restrained me so that the spar could not continue.

A third vampire, one that had not entered with Master Aro or with my Mistress and the blonde, stood in between us.

I coward into the blonde haired vampire whom I hated, but at the moment he was my only source of protection.

I did not look at him, so it was impossible to gage his reaction, however I could easily see Master Aro's.

His face did not display any emotion, talk about a poker face perfected.

The brunette vampire looked back and forth between the two of us as he used his body to block each other's path.

I did not mind at all until the newborn snarled vicious things that I would dare not repeat. I cringed even further into the vampire- I bet to an outsider I appeared very snug. But that was NOT the case.

I still did not know who Caius was, or how I even knew his name when all else was blank to me.

The newborn started to struggle and howl in discontempt but the more he struggled and carried on like a wild beast that he was- that I was, that we all were- Master Aro grip on him just got that much tighter. Eventually small cracks began to form on his skin, they were small but there nonetheless. And with my heightened eyesight I could see them just fine.

I know the saying was as old as dirt, perhaps Master Aro or my Mistress could tell me when it came a long, but it has been said that you learn something new every day, and today, was the day that I learned that I was on a newborn's hit list.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Let me know what you think. I was going put another cliffy but I decided that since I will not be updating tomorrow and possibly another day coming up soon that I might as well hold off on that part.

Please let me know what you think and do you want Isabella and Leonardo to fight or not?

PM and/or Reviews are always welcomed.

**Hugs,**

**Principessa Volturi**


	33. No Allegiance

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing small references are again made from the Twilight Saga. Naturally since there was no vampire that was named Leonardo, at least to my knowledge, in the Saga. I can take all credit and any unkind remarks that you have about him since he is my creation. This chapter will be in his outtake, I hope you enjoy.

Please R&R. That is all.

**Principessa Volturi**

* * *

**No Allegiance**

**(Leonardo POV)**

I snarled and glared at Victoria's foe. You know the saying, your foe, my foe, our foe? Well this applied here. True, Victoria was not my creator, her second in command, Riley, had been my creator. I had only learned Victoria's name after she disentangled herself from the army that she had created. Riley wouldn't even speak her name, although, at the time I knew not of why. Well that was until Edward took over the army. Apparently he could read minds or something and was Bella's mate or some kind of nonsense like that.

But- Ha- look at where it got Victoria and Edward, they were nothing but a pile of ash that was swept away with the gentle stirring of the wind. And they thought that they would have the last laugh. HAHAHA, right in their faces!

Cowardly, yet so blood-thirsty. She- Victoria I mean- was. In a way, she was a vampire that could be respected. You know, how you respect someone who is strong willed and dead set on following through on something or another?

She was the type that would go after something even if that meant death on her part. Which she did meet in the hands of some Italian vampire. I wouldn't be surprised if it was these very vampires who insisted on holding me hostage. I bet it was them; I bet they were the ones that killed her. But I would avenge both Victoria, and her mate, whom I, of course, never meet. And in a smaller way, I would redeem Edward.

I, Leonardo, would succeed in the area where others had failed.

While I was a killing machine, waiting for the perfect moment to unleash my wild side, the cloaked vampires were civilised in a disturbingly weird way. The did not show any real vice against each other, and for many of them, they seemed to defend others that were adorned with cloaks. The darker the shade, the more furiously loyal and protective over each other. And Bella was evidently one of them, she had the freakish cloak thing, if nothing else. Well, that, and the fact that she pledged her life to serve the raven-haired vampire.

All these fools could ever talk about was allegiance this, and loyalty that and oh! lets not forget the devotion. oh n-o! How could I forget the devotion, it would be downright crime if I were to forget _that_!

Oh what a lovely thing it is: Sarcasm. I was fluent in sarcasm, just like I was in just about every other derogatory language. Profanity, rude and snide remarks and sarcasm were my specialty. If it wasn't for the sarcasm I would sound just like those brown nosed followers of the 'kings'.

I challenged my foe to a duel but she did nothing. Looking at me with blank eyes, and even carried an almost sorrowful expression.

I jeered, leered and sneered at her. Hoping to receive some kind of rise out of her, yet she stood in front of me emotionlessly.

I had to cut or tear her down, I could not go up against someone whom I did not know anything about, especially when it came to their weakness. I just had to know something about her, so that I could make her destruction as painful and cruel as possible. But when she stood in front of me with apathy I could not get a good read on her.

I did not know her weakness, from what I was told, she was defended by vampires. Golden eyed idiots, the same ones that had had affiliation with Edward.

Well I failed to see any, well besides three, golden eyed ones here. What I did see quite clearly too, was that Bella was now a vampire and she had rallied others to defend her.

I knew what was going on here, Bella was a coward, to put it bluntly. She used others to hid behind.

How cunning of her. Not really. Victoria was much more skilled, she had the power to elude trouble.

Bella hid from trouble and that took absolutely no brains to do, whereas Victoria actually had the brain power to come up with escape routes. Of course the one time she failed to come up with one, it killed her, but look at it this way, she had managed to escape countless times before. It was bound oneday to fail, it was just a shame that it had to be now.

I was still being restrained by the darkest haired vampire. I wondered- the errant thought passed through my head- of his skin was a delicate as it appeared to be. All the males, the blonde, black and brown haired vampires that surrounded us and keep my foe and I appart, had the same paperly like skin. Paler than mine and to the point of almost being translucent I wondered if their skin was as durable as mine was.

A dark snicker sounded from behind me, the sound sent shivers down my spine as there was nothing kind about the laugh before my thoughts were answered.

"I would not suggest you try to find that out, young Leonardo. You might be surprised at just how _strong_ your skin is compared to ours."

Was it just me or was it not unsettling that the vampire had just answered my thoughts? And why did I get a feeling that he meant the exact opposite of what he had just said? It was as if _he_ was taunting _me_! He called me young, but I had years on him, I was going on 30. This was an outrage? I was just trying to help make the world a better place by taking out the trash.

Why had I become the man who was at fault all of a sudden. Like I just said, it was unjust.

But once again, my thoughts were answered, it was unnerving.

"Why, is it unjust for you to be at fault when your actions scream of it? Should I not be at fault for trying and soon successfully ending your life? Tell me young one, why does it bother you so much, that my guard chooses to defend Isabella, whom is one of their own, when you so firmly intend to defend Victoria and Edward? Hm? I too, believe in taking out the trash as you so precariously put it, but to defend those who were condemned…"

His voice faded with the sentence, leaving the room deathly silent (**A/N:** No pun intended here ya'll).

This silence carried on for the briefest second before he spoke again.

"I will tell you why your actions are unjustful. I will tell you why it bothers you so much to hear my guard defend Isabella and I will tell you how and why I deal with vampires with the likens of you. So pay close attention as I have no intent on repeating myself.'

'Firstly, your actions are wrong because, besides the fact that you plan on revenging on the account of someone else, you personally have no reason to despise Isabella. She has done nothing to you and I will personally see to it that you do nothing to her either. Secondly, my guard choose to defend Isabella is not only because she is apart of them, but because they know the consequences of stepping out of line, unlike you. Here in Volterra, the only vampires who are on their own when it comes to defending themselves is the law and rule breakers."

It did not escape my noticed that several pointed looks were directed at the blonde male that held Isabella in place.

"It bothers you because you know no alliance. You have on one backing you. You are truly are in a case of every-man-for-himself type of situation. And let me tell you, that is not a very good position to be in now is it? Anyone of us here could kill you, including Isabella should I give her the command to. Now how would you feel about that? Isabella killing you when it was you who swore on your life that you will bring her existence to an end. Although in all actuality, you would be fulfilling out your _oath of allegiance_ to Edward and Victoria. To kill, or be killed by, your enemy, Isabella. And that is what is in store for you now that you have proven yourself untrustworthy. So is there any last words you wish to say, any last secrets you wish to spill? Of course, I do know all of your secrets so there really isn't anything that you could say that I haven't already heard before."

He spoke in a cold tone but I was not defeated yet, he thought that he had the best of me, but I would prove to him that I was still undefeated yet.

"Well, 'O high and powerful vampire sire, have you heard this?: Why did you even waste your time asking me those questions if you knew you were going to answer them all along? Do you really enjoy hearing your voice that much that you resort to asking rhetorical questions?"

A furious snarl came from the woman and from the vampire that my snide remarks were directed to.

Score: one point for me, zero for raven-hair.

At least I got a reaction from him, I was beginning to think they were all apathetic.

The spokes-vampire of the group, you guessed it, raven-hair, gave an abrupt command.

"Isabella, I have no patience for this vampire, finish him off, Jasper, Emmett you are in charge of cleanup. The rest of us will watch and observe. Caius, release Isabella so that she may begin in the destruction of Leonardo."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Did you all expect that? Yes? No? You know what is coming up next so I will not mention it here.

Reviews are ALWAYS welcomed!

**Hugs,**

**Principessa Volturi**


	34. Tribulations

**DISCLAIMER:** Principessa Volturi owns nothing, all rights and credit goes to the Author of Twilight and its counterparts.

**A Word of Warning, and possible SPOILER:** For any and all of you who think that Aro is allowing Isabella to kill Leonardo simply because it is her foe and for her to get even and prove herself, then think again. Aro's command is not nearly as innocent as it portrays to be, no, not by the long shot. As said before, Aro is manipulative and will stop at nothing to get what he wants. So what does he want now? More specifically, what does he want from Isabella? Well you are going to have to wait and see.

In the mean time please enjoy Tribulations, Caius POV on this one.

_**P.S.**_ _Caius might be playing the good guy here, but ask yourselves as you read, is he really that innocent-hearted? What is his real intent, surely it cannot be anything good….can it?_

That is enough from me, now let me hear from you (after you have read the update of course).

**Principessa Volturi**

* * *

**Tribulations**

**(CPOV)**

As soon as I set Isabella free, she did exactly what I expected from her. She froze. Well only for a second, because as soon as I snarled, she spun around and growled back at me.

That girl was going to get herself killed one of these days. I mean did she not know anything? You. Do. Not. Turn. Your. Back. On. Your. Foe.!

Snarling at her in warning to put her back into it and kill the cursed upstart, all the while I stared at the newborn over her shoulder. Realization dawned on her and she pivoted around just as fast and started to also growl at the newborn. The newborn was already in a crouch and had started to circle Isabella.

I took a few steps back to the point that where I became directly in front of my throne, and forced myself to sit down.

I was on edge, but if I was not mistaken, so was my brothers.

The newest guard who had been given a cloak similar to Isabella's also was tense and ready to interfere should Isabella needed it I noticed.

Isabella had finally given up trying to settle this diplomatically and decided, none too soon to end this foolish circling.

She went in for the first charge of the battle, but she was not prepared for her opponent to dodge her with such ease.

The dance would be deadly but each partner would have to prove to being skilled to become the victor.

The dance was the battle, and the partners were the fiends.

Even if Isabella did not win, which there was no reason why she should not, Leonardo would be killed.

If Isabella wasn't then many others here were skilled in fighting, and I was not an exception.

The snarling, hissing and all the nonsense that came with fighting ensured for a while longer before any more action took place.

This time it was Isabella's foe who surged forward. My mate would have to be quick and nibble or she might just get hurt.

I had decided to invest my emotions in this relationship and to start doing so a soon as possible, and in order to do so, Isabella would have to come out of this battle with only minor injuries, in other words, she needed to stay intact.

Isabella, surprised me though, proving herself to be just as good as Leonardo, she reached at the last second and ripped off his arm.

A long howl erupted from the male's mouth before Isabella seized the chance to successfully rip of his other arm.

That did not stop the newborn from making a bite mark onto Isabella's clear porcelain skin.

Sulpicia and Marcus, and some of the guard growled at this. I had all but forgotten that they were here. I was surprised that Marcus had openly displayed an emotion in front of so many.

Only Aro and I remained somewhat unwavering. But even Aro winced at the sudden bite that Isabella would bare for all eternity. And I stood up while clenching my fist to the armrest of my throne.

It would be the first of many bite marks that would scar on Isabella's skin, that I could promise both Aro and Isabella.

Once Isabella got over the initial shock and Leonardo recovered enough without both of his arms the fighting took up once more.

Not that Isabella would have much a challenge to defeat him now that his arms were no longer intact, so long that she remained mindful of the fact that his head was still on his shoulders and that he could very well bite her again, if she should ventured to close.

But if he laid teeth on her again, I do not think that even Aro could continue to restrain Sulpicia from finishing the fool herself.

My calm demeanor once more slipped into place.

I gazed at the fighting and while still keeping a sharp eye on it, a look of utmost boredom became my most dominant expression. But I was anything but.

More circling, along with the sounds of hissing, and a few snickers could be heard throughout the throne room.

What, could be so humorous about seeing your mate fighting I do not know. I found nothing funny about it. The only reason why I was not personally finishing up the piece of dirt myself was because I had vowed to myself that I would not show any public emotions towards Isabella. I intended to follow through on this, so my only resort that I was left to was sitting tensely in my chair with a look and air of disinterest.

Thinking about it though, the newborn _did_ look stupid without any arms.

Isabella finally thought that this fight had been going on long enough, which it had, and went in for the fatal blow.

Tackling the vampire, they both went sprawling out on the floor near the doors, causing some of the guards to have to move out of the way in order to miss being hit.

Isabella landed on top of the newborn, and without his arms, he could not push her off of him. Oh believe me he tried, with both of his feet and trying to bite her. Both attempts were multiple but each ended in failure. Just like he was.

In a somewhat choppy movement, the battle was won and Isabella moved aside and allowed Felix and Demitri to take her place. They made quick work of ripping, shredding and then assembling the pieces together for burning.

Once the first wisp of smoke billowed through the eaves, I got up and walked calmly over to my mate, placed a hand on her shoulder and lead her out of the room.

I barely registered the silence that became the response to my actions.

What I did pay attention to was Isabella's questioning look.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Pay attention to what I said about Caius, keep a close eye on both him and Aro.

But what do you think Caius is going to do with or to Isabella? I am curious about what you think/ thought of this chapter, so please REVIEW!

**Happy Readings and Hugs from:**

**Principessa Volturi**

**_P.S._**_ I apologize for all the grammatical errors that were made in the last chapter. I did not reread the chapter until after I posted it and needless to say was horrified at all the misspellings and errors made. Thank you for reading it though, and for the reviews that I received. These mistakes will be fixed in the near future._


	35. My Dear

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from The Twilight Saga.

_My Dear_ is taken place in Isabella's POV: enjoy.

**Principessa Volturi**

* * *

_**My Dear**_

**(BPOV)**

Well this was different. I was being lead off by the very vampire who had just restrained me not only half an hours time before.

Splendid. I was in the dark about his true intentions were with me, and furthermore, there was no reason why I could not expect that my lack of self awareness would not be taken advantage of.

But nevertheless I followed the white blonde deeper into the castle, and all the while making careful notice of my surroundings and of the path that I trekked in case I needed to flee.

We did not talk, the vampire or I. Walking in silence as he continued to steer me in the direction he wanted me to go.

Never allowing me to backtrack, he walked very close to me with his hand remaining glued to my cloak the entire time.

Eventually I was guided to a set of french doors that had a 'C V' in gold letters entwined with a blood red vine. The doors were no less than grand, solid wood by the looks of it and to a human it would have been heavy to open, if it were even possible.

But vampires knew no sense of heaviness, at least not as such a small scale as a solid wood door.

I could not remember my human life, I knew that I was a newborn but I could not remember anything before my awaking.

Perhaps, and this was just guess work, but perhaps some people felt as if their memories were at the tip of their tongue, but not me.

There was nothing even remotely hinting to me that I ought to remember anything.

But this was a new life for me, and with a new life came new memories. This lapse of memory could well be all for the best, but it could also be for the worst.

Once the door was opened, courtesy to the still unidentified vampire who escorted me here he released my shoulder and walked in front of me.

I could bolt, but something about his posture screamed that it would be very unwise to do so. Even so though, I did not enter into the room. As I said before, I did not know this vampire and here I was standing alone with none other. On top of that, I was still receiving mixed feelings. I did not know when those feelings became an onset, at once I hated him, and while that did not change, I was also feeling so other indescribable emotions about him. None of them were very good though, I did not feel at ease in his presence, anymore than I felt safe.

The mysterious vampire turn his back towards the fire that was set a-blazed and faced me for the first time since we had left the throne room.

Smirking, which added to my nervousness, he gestured for me to enter "Oh and Isabella? _My dear_ Isabella. Please close the door behind you. We would not want anyone eavesdropping on our conversation now would we _my dear_?"

Cue a shiver, that ran cold up my spine. What was going to be said that warranted absolute privacy and the presence of only the two of us?  
I did as the vampire requested and once I was sure that the doors had been firmly set in place and allowed the illusion of privacy I took one step further into the room and paused.

A twitch of the mouth was the response I received when the vampire saw that I continued to look apprehensively around the room and more than once my eyes lingering at the door.

"No one is coming to your rescue _my dear_ Isabella. You cannot leave this room, nor can anyone enter, not without my permission."

What did he mean, I couldn't get out without his permission? Just who was this vampire that stood in front of me? Vampires had extraordinary speed and strength did we not? Surely I could make it out of the room if things became out of hand.

And why did it feel like the room was casted into shadows and the temperature drop several degrees when he said '_my_ _dear_ Isabella'.

Not waiting for me to speak my mind, he took several long strides and came to a standstill directly in front of me.

"Ah Isabella, despite what Aro says, you are mine. You belong to me and I will continue to say that until you believe it. There is no escaping the matter at hand, and your absolute submission to it would be greatly appreciated, not that you will have a choice in the matter. As you are now my puppet."

He had since turned to face away from me and was facing the fire.

I was glad that he had, so that he could not see the emotions that were surely on my face. A puppet? Why would I be a puppet, especially to someone whom I knew nothing about- I did not even have a name to associate with this purely sinister devil.

I was a vampire, not a being that could be bent at someone's will. Was I? True I did not have previous memories but that did not give anyone any reason to make me a slave to this nameless vampire.

Glancing over his shoulder at me, he stared at me for a second before I broke eye contact.

This did not please him at all, as he was in front of me with my face locked securely within his large hands in less time than my brain could even begin to comprehend.

Forcing my head up so that I had no choice but to look him straight in the eyes, he held me there in that position.

"You, _my dear_, will learn to respect me and I am not above using force to get you to bend to my whims. You will maintain eye contact when I speak to you. Now as I was going to say before you so rudely looked away, 'You are mine, and eventually, I will become yours'. But before I continue I think introductions on my behalf are in order. I am Caius, Caius Volturi. You will address me as Caius nothing more and nothing less. Is that clear _my dear_ Isabella."  
Something about the way he referred to me as '_my dear_' was sinisterly chilling. I would nevermore associate the word as something used out of fondness. His way of using the word marred the once pleasant associations. And this was the Caius, the only named that I was able to recall. No wonder I attacked him upon the first time I laid eyes on him

A cold voice as sharp as a knife cut through the air "I said _my dear_, do you understand?"

Mutely I nodded, I could not find the words to choke out in reply.

"I cannot hear you _my dear_, you are going to have to speak up."

Opening my mouth with the only intent of sucking in a deep breath, my lungs forced out a weak "Yes, Caius I understand."

This pleased Caius greatly as he tenderly stroked my cheek before continuing. I made special care to remain eye contact with Caius when he spoke next. His words were no less than horrifying and it took me all my willpower not to bolt when I saw what he produced from his pocket.

"I in turn will settle on calling you either _my dear_, or Isabella, or if I feel like it, a combination of the two. And I am to give you this. It is a necklace that you are to where at all times. You will not be able to unfasten it and it will hang permanently around your neck, should you not choose to keep on the outside of your cloak, upon taking off your cloak it will be visible. It is made out of the same steel that we use when chaining up a vampire or more particularly werewolves. All the guards have it and this is the final piece that permanently binds you to the Volturi, and more importantly, it binds you to me. Any questions _my dear_?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Why that little lying Caius, the other guards have no such 'brand', as yes that is what the necklace is: A Brand of ownership. I told you to keep a further eye out on Caius did I not?

The reason why all _my dear_'s are in _Italics_ is because Caius is mocking Isabella. To him the word is not a term of endearment.

Bella's POV will be featured in the next update with Caius' following. Caius is going to drop the M-bomb in the next chapter, and it will feature Bella's reaction.

Please Review and let me know what you think of Caius, Isabella and the whole situation.

And yes, I know that Caius is an -hole and a monster, and that Isabella's luck is rotten.

**Hugs, and Happy Readings to all,**

**Principessa Volturi**


	36. Cursed

DISCLAIMER I: Nothing, I own nothing. Sadly.

DISCLAIMER II: I do not own King Lear from Shakespeare either.

As promised, here is another one in Isabella's POV.

Presenting you with: Cursed

**Happy Readings,**

**Principessa Volturi**

* * *

******Previously:**** "****...All the guards have it and this is the final piece that permanently binds you to the Volturi, and more importantly, it binds you to me. Any questions ****_my dear_****?" **

* * *

**Cursed**

**(BPOV)**

Any questions? Was this Caius for real? Of course I had questions!

Questions like: How long did this enslavement last? Because from what my ears were picking up on, it sounded like an indefinite amount of time. And, how come I was not presented with this brand at the time of my cloaking? Furthermore, how could I be Caius' when I was apart of Master Aro's guard?

This did not make a lick of sense, but I was somehow expected to bow down to these vampires.

I had already given up my freedom that I never had, by joining the guard and now I was being demanded to give up even more, I was being forced to give this vampire in front of me my name, soul and every piece of identity.

I was being forced to become a puppet, but wasn't that what he had called me a few minutes before? A puppet with strings tangled into disrepair. Where was the justice that these supposed vampires offered? I saw nothing of the sort.

These vampires were just in it for their own personal gain and I was somehow helping them achieve a greater picture.

Caius, the one name whom I had once desperately seeked to attach a face too, had become nothing short of a cursed plague.

He was set on taking the little bit that I now could cling on to without having to resort to my lapsed memory. Not hesitating when I did not answer verbally to his question, he took a stride towards me and held out the necklace, so that I could see the true extent of just how horrible the contraption was.

To everyone else the necklace would look innocent, but only I would know of the curse that had been casted upon it.

With false forbearance I waited for him to brush my hair aside and clasp the offending piece of jewelry around my neck.

It wasn't a necklace, it was a collar, and as it encircled my neck I became the dog.

Shakespeare's Lear was wrong when he said 'There thou mightst behold the great image of authority: a dog's obeyed in office.'

I was the dog now, and I was obeying the office, no one was obeying me. I was obeying to Caius, he certainly held no extent of the regard back to me.

Bowing my head further in defeat I refused to even attempt to sputter out the desperate pleads that screamed from the inside of me. Perhaps it I wished hard enough all of this would go away.

Caius was amused with my denial.

I could hear his cold laugh reaching to suffocate me. Perhaps it would, and if it did then it would be a welcomed retreat.

Caius reached to grasp my hand in his, but I saw his interior motive and snatched my hand back so that he could not reach for it.

This did not settle well with him as he snarled slurs at me, and I took a hastened step back but he followed every one step of mine with two of his own.

Still keeping my hands out of his reach of grasping a turned my back to him.

What more could he ask of me, I had given him and my supposed father my freedom.

"Isabella," I heard him breathe my name in a whisper. "Whatever did you think you were going to do? _My dear_, you are mine, you cannot run nor can you hide what is mine." His voice growing in volume he continued on berating me, "And, you _my dear_, are mine, so, Give. Me. Your. Hand." Yelling by the end he still had not moved from before me. Reaching out so that I would have no choice but to give him my hand, his mask slipped up on his face once more.

Begrudgingly, I have him my hand, all though there was no temperature difference between us, I felt another shiver. Weather Caius noticed or not, he did let on, which was more than fine with me. The less he picked up on, the more I could attempt to get away with.

Once my hand was securely grasped into his own, he lead me to a chair and told me, with a gentleness that could not have come from his mouth, to sit during all of this a smile played on his face.

The smile was not unkind either. I became worried, here was a vampire who refused to offer any sort of support and here he was now acting the part of a perfect gentleman.

I sat down. His eyes following every movement that I partook.

He came around to face me and bent down on one knee, as if he was proposing is love for me. This was a loveless world, I was deadset on believing. My mistress showed me love, care and compassion but it could always be just an act to save face.

I pushed the thought to the back of my mind and paid attention to the cursed being that occupied the space in front of me.

"_My dear_ Isabella, sweet Isabella. Do not speak until I am finished do you understand _my dear_? Yes, very good then I shall proceed." He never even cared if I answered or not obviously, as he did not even pause for me to answer.

"I brought you here because there is a matter that we need to discuss in the privacy of my office. As said before, no one will dare interrupt us and no one can hear us so what I say to you is between only the two of us..."

A pause came, it was uncomfortable and I squirmed slightly in my seat. Caius did not share my discomfort, and he had yet to get up from his kneeling position.

Finally sighing when the silence became to oppressing I let my impatience become known.

Caius looked at me with a sharp eye before drawing in a breath and continuing onto the sentence that he had let die just a minute before.

"There are certain things that even vampires have no control over. Mating is one of them."

I stared at him uncomprehendingly. What was he talking about, I had never heard about mating. Have I, because I cannot recall if I had.

The confusion was obvious, even I could tell that, and a small twitching of Caius' lips alerted me that he knew too.

The small smile died down even faster than it came and I found myself gazing into crimson eyes that were so cold that even ice would melt in comparison.

Refining his composer once again, Caius felt the need to explain the term of mating to me.

"Mating is much like when humans, according to Aro, find their 'soul mate' and then marry. Vampires also have these type of 'soul mates', only at a much more permanent scale. It is rather rare for a vampire to find his mate, according to Marcus. But you are my mate, and that necklace shows that you belong to me. I will not tolerate whining or any form of weakness from you. I will train you myself if I have too, and trust me, _my dear_, you do not want me to teach you how to fight. Eventually when you prove yourself worthy of being my mate then will you be allowed to claim me as your other half.'

'There is no real way for two vampires who have mated to really live without their other half, so kill you is not an option. And I have announced to you that you and I will eventually become one, but until then, you are to obey just like you would my brother. Of course you will not be referring to me as 'Master' as it is most sickening, even to me, to think of having my mate refer to me as 'Master'. If you obey me then our time will be spent getting to know each other and possibly getting you out of some of my brother's petty assignments. If you displease me however, I am sure that your Master is not above from sending you a missions, that will successfully separate us and limit the time we spend with each other. You will come to find that when apart from me, you will suffer a great deal of pain. Obey me and you will not be subjected to it."

I sat still-shocked for a second longer. I was this vampire's mate. I was cursed to be mated to someone so horrible.

Why me? And with that thought I got up, withdrawing my hand from his and fled from the room. I knew that my careful observations from earlier would come in handy.

I did not pay attention to Caius' bellowing at me, commanding me to come back, I did not pay attention to the direction I was going, so when I bumped into my Master and Mistress, I was momentarily caught off guard.

Risking a glance up at them, the moment their eyes came into contact with mine, they pulled me up from the ground where I had fallen to after the collision and speed off to another part of the castle.

To emotionally drained, I did not pay attention to the directions that they were going.

All I could think was, 'Why, oh _why_ must I be mated to that cursed man?'

* * *

**Author's Note:** Another update as soon as tonight. Caius POV up next.

Let me know what you think.

**Principessa Volturi**


	37. Sinisterly Yours,

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

Caius POV from the moment he drags Isabella to his office, not as detailed as Isabella's POV as I do not want to make another two-shot out of this.

Enjoy and review.

***A Moment In Eternity will be going on **temporary hiatus** in a couple of weeks time for a period of a few months. Sorry to do this to you guys but I am in need of a summer vacation too.

**Principessa Volturi**

* * *

**Sinisterly Yours,**

**(CPOV)**

I guided the newborn to my office. She should count herself lucky, as so few vampire's ever graced the floors of my office.

I opened the double doors and walked into the room, Isabella did not follow. I ignored her for the present moment and went to stand in front of the fireplace. I waited for a few seconds longer before looking back over my shoulder at her. She was still situated in the spot that I had left her with no intention of moving so I called out to her.

"Oh and Isabella? _My dear_ Isabella. Please close the door behind you. We would not want anyone eavesdropping on our conversation now would we _my dear_?"

To put it lightly, she looked beyond her wits. Scared and nervousness was radiating off of her, but I was not even going to begin fathoming at why.

Well, that was until I turned around fully and saw that her eyes darted all around the room. The doors held her gaze longer than anything else and she refused to look at me. Hm, that would have to change soon but to get down to business was most important.

"No one is coming to your rescue _my dear_ Isabella. You cannot leave this room, nor can anyone enter, not without my permission."

Unnerving her even more a look of questioning came upon her face, and also a hint of defiance. I might not have created her or even sworn her into the guard but she was mine. The sooner she realized that, the better off we both would be. Walking at my leisure to her point of standing I stopped only a few inches from her.

"Ah Isabella, despite what Aro says, you are mine. You belong to me and I will continue to say that until you believe it." Losing some of the emphasis that I saturated the words with, I turned my back to her once more. "There is no escaping the matter at hand, and your absolute submission to it would be greatly appreciated, not that you will have a choice in the matter. As you are now my puppet."

I did not turn around to gauge her emotions, they were likely to many for me to even begin to comprehend. While I did want to control Isabella so that she would never have the chance of being my equal, I also wanted to keep her safe. She did not deserve to end up the same way my sister had. It would take time for me to warm up to my Isabella, but before that, I needed to lay down some ground rules.

I turned around, and was pleased that she made eye contact with me. Until she broke it. I was in front of her in less than a nanosecond and forced her head up to where she had no choice but to give into my will. I held and savored the fact that I had made this, once strong willed woman follow my silent command.

"You, _my dear_, will learn to respect me and I am not above using force to get you to bend to my whims. You will maintain eye contact when I speak to you. Now as I was going to say before you so rudely looked away, 'You are mine, and eventually, I will become yours'."

I could hardly be at fault here, honestly. It was born and bred into me, that I was superior to woman. Back in my mortal days, it was the men who ruled over the women. We were entitled to our places in society, and women were to respect that. However, if I was to be at fault for anything here, it was because I did not introduce myself. I could imagine that it would be hard to take demands from someone that had not introduced themselves properly. Even in trials, we were introduced, even if the one condemned knew who we were.

"But before I continue I think introductions on my behalf are in order. I am Caius, Caius Volturi. You will address me as Caius nothing more and nothing less. Is that clear _my dear_ Isabella."

I got no answer, and I was not the least bit pleased by this, so I tried again.

In a cold voice I sneered the questioning prompt. "I said _my dear_, do you understand?"

This time the question was received by a nod, but nothing more. I knew that she was agreeing to me but I was enjoying displaying my dominance over her so in a voice a sharp as a whip I asked for the third time. She was getting to a dangerous level.

"I cannot hear you _my dear_, you are going to have to speak up."

Timidly the female spoke up, and finally I could get full satisfaction over this whole situation. "Yes, Caius I understand."

I showed her a small amount of affection but then went about conducting the business at hand. Reaching into my pocket I produced a small solid chain with a pendent, and started to approach her. She looked like she wanted to bolt, but she didn't. She was quite gentle with my emotions as she did not seem to want to play with fire.

"I in turn will settle on calling you either _my dear_, or Isabella, or if I feel like it, a combination of the two. And I am to give you this. It is a necklace that you are to where at all times. You will not be able to unfasten it and it will hang permanently around your neck, should you not choose to keep on the outside of your cloak, upon taking off your cloak it will be visible. It is made out of the same steel that we use when chaining up a vampire or more particularly werewolves. All the guards have it and this is the final piece that permanently binds you to the Volturi, and more importantly, it binds you to me. Any questions _my dear_?"

When I was satisfied that she had none, I once again made way to stand in front of her so that this time I could entrap her in my lies. To me that was what this necklace symbolized: lies. No other guard, to my knowledge had a necklace that was as permanent as one's own skin. It would forever mar her innocents, this necklace.

She too must have felt the effects of the necklace as she bowed her head submissively. I gave her a smirk, pleased at the fact that she had not fought the inevitable.

But there were some good out of it, this necklace. It wasn't all bad as like I said, it tied her to me. I went to go for her hand, and that was when she finally acted out. By refusing to give me her hand I promptly began yelling at her. Of course what the big deal was over her refusing to give me her hand was idiotic. But the fact that she had refused me, her mate when I was trying to reach out to her. She just did not know it yet. But given time she would.

"_My dear_ Isabella, sweet Isabella. Do not speak until I am finished do you understand _my dear_?" I did not care for an answer, she would probably not have answered anyway so I did not stop. "Yes, very good then I shall proceed. I brought you here because there is a matter that we need to discuss in the privacy of my office. As said before, no one will dare interrupt us and no one can hear us so what I say to you is between only the two of us..."

I paused letting the words slip my tongue. As the silence grew so did Isabella's restlessness. I too was a little bit uncomfortable but I dared not display that type of emotion in front of my mate. She needed to know that the simplest things, barring the prior refusal did not get a reaction from me. If for any reason as to why I was uncomfortable was because I was on one knee talking to Isabella rather than looming over her in my towering form.

"There are certain things that even vampires have no control over. Mating is one of them."

She blinked owlishly back at me. Obviously she did not understand so I would have to explain all of this to her. Sigh, perhaps this wasn't all it was cut out to be. If Isabella had remembered her prior life after her transformation then I would not be stuck telling her this. Better now than never, if I wanted to carry on as planned.

"Mating is much like when humans, according to Aro, find their 'soul mate' and then marry. Vampires also have these type of 'soul mates', only at a much more permanent scale. It is rather rare for a vampire to find his mate, according to Marcus. But you are my mate, and that necklace shows that you belong to me. I will not tolerate whining or any form of weakness from you. I will train you myself if I have too, and trust me, _my dear_, you do not want me to teach you how to fight. Eventually when you prove yourself worthy of being my mate then will you be allowed to claim me as your other half.'

'There is no real way for two vampires who have mated to really live without their other half, so kill you is not an option. And I have announced to you that you and I will eventually become one, but until then, you are to obey just like you would my brother. Of course you will not be referring to me as 'Master' as it is most sickening, even to me, to think of having my mate refer to me as 'Master'. If you obey me then our time will be spent getting to know each other and possibly getting you out of some of my brother's petty assignments. If you displease me however, I am sure that your Master is not above from sending you a missions, that will successfully separate us and limit the time we spend with each other. You will come to find that when apart from me, you will suffer a great deal of pain. Obey me and you will not be subjected to it."

At first she sat frozen in place. Unable to move.

I let her be, thinking that she was just processing the information. I knew that I had guessed wrong the moment she broke out of the trance like state she had been in and snatched her hand away from mine.

Standing up and backing away from me as if I was the most sinister being that walked the face of this desolate earth, and I probably was, she fled the room as if her life depended on it.

Now it was my turn to become shellshocked. All I good do for a minute was stare at the doors that she had passed through.

Then the anger hit me, I yelled for her to comeback, but she never did.

* * *

**(Emmett's POV)**

This cape was so cool! I could finally become Emmett Coollen, oh wait... I was no longer a Cullen. But I was still cool.

So, time to think up of another name, oh I got one! Emmett Vol-chillin. You know, because I am chillin out to the max in this new cape thing of mine. But hey! It worked, Vol-chillin, Volturi, see, it kind of contained the same ring to it.

What do you know? I am actually gaining back my sense of humor.

I must tell Jasper, he will be so happy to know that THE Emmett was back.

I was running to find him when I accidently bumped into Master Aro. I heard a sigh and felt a hand pick up mine and held it.

Looking down I saw Master Aro looking up at me funny, before rolling his eyes, giving another exasperated sigh and finally shrugging it off.

I did not care if he thought that my newly acclaimed name was childish, I liked it, and I got my sense of humor back so that was great too.

"Master Aro," I stammered out, "I did not see you, I am sorry about running into you like that, sir." I know the ending was lame as all could be, but I did feel bad about plowing into him like that.

"Please pay closer attention in the future, and I am glad you have moved on, there is no need to dwell on the past unnecessarily."

With that he gave me a smile before excusing himself to attend to business.

I honestly do not know where Edweird thought that the Volturi were so horrible. I mean I had been nothing but continent here. I had missed Rosalie, but I didn't care anymore that she wasn't here. Perhaps that was what Master Aro had meant when he said that moved on.

Oh well, I still needed to tell Jazzy about my name.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey you guys, yea so Caius' POV is similar to Isabella's I know. But that is why I choose to tack on Emmett's POV. Emmett has started to move on after the failed relationship between Rosalie and him.

Let me know what you think, I hope to get more reviews than I got on the last chapter, however, please feel free to review for the latter one too. I will not bite.

**Happy Readings and Hugs from,**

**Principessa Volturi**


End file.
